Jade Dumps Beck Alternate
by Azkadellio
Summary: What if Beck didn't take Jade back at the end of 'Jade Dumps Beck? What if that decision slowly changed the group dynamic, and two girls fall for each other over time? No Beck hating in this fic, though it might seem like it. T for now, might be M later. Title subject to change. Eventual Jori romance with other couples undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random idea I came up with while watching **_**'Jade Dumps Beck'**_**. Don't know how many chapters it'll be.**

**Some of the dialogue will be from the episodes, with new stuff thrown in to make it different. Hope that's okay.**

**This does eventually become Jori, but it starts with Jori friendship and evolves over time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or its characters.**

**No POV**

"Tori told me to get you a dog." Jade says after a short moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Dude." Tori says, staring at Jade, offended.

"It doesn't matter." Beck says, cutting off whatever Jade was about to say in defense. "I got to go visit meet them at the hospital and call my mom. See you two at school." He says, grabbing his jacket from his RV and the keys to his truck.

"I'm sorry." Jade says, following him to his truck. "I know you always used to talk about wanting a Rottweiler, so I went out to get you one. I didn't know it was going to freak out or anything." She says as he climbs into his truck.

"Don't worry about it." Beck says, closing the door and starting his truck.

"Are we okay?" Jade asks with a hint of hope in her voice.

"We'll talk later." Beck says, pulling away after Jade takes a few steps back.

"I'm sorry." Tori says, patting Jade on the shoulder as Beck drives away.

"For what?" Jade says with a sigh, heading for her car.

"I could tell how much you wanted this to work, but neither of us could have expected the dog to freak out like it did." Tori says, following her.

"It's whatever." Jade says dejectedly, opening the driver's side door and climbing in, waiting for Tori to do the same. "Let's just go." She says once Tori closes the passenger's side door, pulling away from Beck's RV.

The drive back to Tori's house is filled with an uncomfortable silence, Tori not knowing what to say and Jade just not feeling like talking.

"See you at school tomorrow?" Tori asks hesitantly as she climbs out of Jade's car. When she doesn't get a response, she closes the door and walks to her house, digging her key out of her pocket to get in.

Once Tori opens the front door, Jade pulls away and heads home, setting out a sigh as she pulls away from the Vega house. Arriving home less than fifteen minutes later, Jade walks into her house after making sure her car doors are locked and heads to her room in the basement, bypassing her mother and younger brother in the living room.

"Jade." Her mother, a woman who looks like an older version of her, with the same hair color, minus the colored stripes, says as Jade walks passed them.

"What." Jade says tiredly, opening the door.

"How did it go?" Dana West, Jade's mother, asks as Jade pulls the door open, knowing how eager Jade was to get back with Beck.

"It didn't. The dog went psycho and attacked his dad." Jade says, walking into her room and going to close the door.

"What do you mean?" Dana asks, grabbing the door before it closes.

"I looked in and saw someone on Beck's bed. I thought it was Beck, so I grabbed the dog from Tori and pushed him in the RV. Turns out, it was his dad, and the dog just attacked him. They took him to the hospital, and Beck left before we could talk." Jade says in a deadpan. "He said we'll talk later or something, but I doubt it." She says, walking down the flight of stairs, not waiting for a response.

Across town, Tori sits in her room, thinking back on how tired Beck seemed and how, she hates to think about it, desperate Jade seemed to talk to Beck, but Beck seemingly pushing her away made things worse.

"So, did Beck take that Goth girl back?" Trina asks from the doorway of Tori's room.

"Why do you care?" Tori asks, knocking herself out of her thoughts, as she stares at her sister.

"So I can ask Beck out if not, duh." Trina says simply, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know if they're together again or not. We'll find out later." Tori says, letting herself fall backwards with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Trina asks, staring at her sister with worry.

"Not my place to say. Let's just say things are a little more complicated than we thought." Tori says, thinking back to how Beck's dad looked when they took him out of the RV and had to call animal control for the dog. "I'm gonna change and go to bed. Wake me up for school since you keep shutting off my alarm, or I'm telling dad you're the one who overcharged his credit card last month and made me take the blame." She says, grabbing her pajamas and heading for the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

"It's not my fault your alarm is so noisy." Trina says, walking to her room. "It interrupts my beauty sleep." She says simply.

"You're already awake and using all the hot water when my alarm goes off, so how does it interrupt your beauty sleep?" Tori says, staring at her sister, who simply ignores her. "I hope Jade's gonna be okay. And that they work this out." She says with a sigh, closing the door behind her.

The next morning, Tori walks into school, surprisingly early since her sister did indeed wake her up. Though she wasn't expecting the wake up call to be her sister storming into her room and kicking her out of bed on the elder Vega's way to take her morning forty-five minute shower regimen.

"Where're Beck and Jade?" She asks herself as she heads for her locker, noticing how Beck's locker still has all his stuff in it from after school, and Jade, who's usually at her locker grabbing her books and wasting time before class, is closed and no one's around it.

As she closes her locker, she spots Beck walking into the school, looking like he's barely slept last night.

"How's your dad?" She asks hesitantly, knowing she's partially at fault, being the one to tell Jade to buy the dog and being there when they put him in the RV.

"Fine. Nothing major. Just some scratches and a few bite marks that needed to be treated properly, plus a couple of stitches on his arm." Beck says with a sigh, opening his locker.

"He looked a lot worse when the wheeled him out." Tori says, regretting it as soon as it left her mouth.

"Yeah. They said he was lucky the dog didn't bite and tear or anything, or he'd be in a lot worse shape." Beck says as he goes through his locker.

"I am so sorry about last night." Tori says after a short moment of silence as Beck grabs his morning books.

"It's not your fault." Beck says, closing his locker and putting his books in his bag.

"It kinda is. I did tell Jade to get you a dog, but only after she brought up how you've always wanted one. We never wanted anyone to get hurt." Tori says, sighing.

"I know." Beck says, standing up and leaning against the lockers. "I talked to Jade this morning." He admits, staring at the half-Latina.

"So, you're back together?" Tori asks, hope in her voice.

"No." Beck says with a sigh, looking down. "I can't handle her jealousy anymore. I love her, but that's too much." He says, looking back up. "Maybe in the future, but for now, no." He finishes as the bell rings.

As he walks to Sikowitz's class, Tori turns around when the door opens, Jade walking in with a slight frown on her face. When Jade briefly looks at her before heading for her locker, Tori turns around and heads to class, her mind already working on ways to get them back together.

**Here's chapter one of my new Jori fic. I know I have other things, and I am working on them, but I get random ideas while watching/doing things, so I type them out as they come to me.**

**I am still working on everything else, but I figured get this out before I forget. Which, to be honest, almost happened. I forgot I had this in a folder on my flash drive until I clicked onto the folder, seeing this.**

**I might have this follow certain episodes, and if I do, they'll be episodes that follow **_**'Jade Dumps Beck'**_** from the DVD release of the series, which means that if you're used to the order that they aired, you might be confused.**

**Title subject to change.**

**Thank you for reading, and I look forward to your reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**This is a filler chapter to show Jade's thoughts after the break up and her and Tori possibly growing closer, acting as a tie in for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or the characters.**

**Jade POV**

It's been a week since Beck and I officially broke up. Since then, I've tried to talk to him, but he doesn't stick around too much. Outside of school, he goes to the hospital to be with his dad, and a few days after the accident, he drove him home.

I've tried to apologize, but he never opens the door for me, he simply tells me he doesn't want to talk. Interestingly, I've seen him and Vega talking to each other a few times, but after, she always looks like she's thinking about something and he just walks away without a second glance.

I questioned her about it a few days ago, my jealousy taking control, and got in her face about it, yelling about how I can't believe she's trying to steal my ex-boyfriend from me.

Surprisingly, she countered by saying she was trying to get him to give me a chance, to go back out with me.

I've watched them closely since then, and it seem she wasn't lying. I've had Cat spy on them on Friday after school since Sikowitz paired them together for an acting assignment, and she told me that when they weren't working on the short script, which oddly enough they chose something other than romance like I expected her to choose, she tried convincing Beck to talk to me, work things out, and possibly get back together. And Cat, knowing I might not believe her otherwise, recorded a short video of Tori talking to Beck, the two brunette's barely seen since Cat had to make sure they wouldn't possibly see the phone, but their voices where clear.

Now, here we are, just over a week after the break up, and I'm again going home alone to work on homework.

"Oh, sorry Jade." Vega says after bumping into me in her rush to leave.

"What's the rush?" I ask, slightly irritated at being bumped.

"I was trying to get out before Trina left me again." Vega says with a sigh. "Which was pointless, because her car's gone already." She says with a sigh.

"I'll give you a ride." I say, walking towards my car.

"Really? Why?" She asks, jogging to catch up.

"Because I know you've spent the last week trying to get Beck to talk to me. I usually find your ability to not take a hint annoying, but I'm kinda thankful for it now." I say honestly as I walk to my car. "Get in. I'll drop you off." I say, unlocking the doors.

"Thank you." Vega says, quickly climbing into the passenger seat. "How do you know I've been talking to Beck?" She asks as I drive towards her house.

"Cat recorded a video of you and Beck talking. It was mainly you trying to convince him to talk to me, with the rest being the two of you working on that project for Sikowtiz's." I say as I drive. "Why are you, anyway?" I ask as I stop at a red light.

"Why am I what? Talking to Beck for you?" She asks, turning to face me. "Because I don't like you two being broken up. It's weird." She says, looking back in front of her.

"Have you ever had a crush on him?" I ask, a question that's been bugging me since her first day at Hollywood Arts.

"No, not really." Tori says with a small sigh. "Yeah, he's good looking and a nice guy, but I can tell you two love each other, and I never wanted to get in the middle of it." She says, looking back at me. "I'm sorry I kissed him on my second day, but that was only to get back at you for the coffee and treating me like a dog, not to try to get him or anything." She assures me as I pull up to her house, her sister's car in the driveway.

"So you kissed him to get back at me?" I ask as she goes to climb out.

"Kinda. I mean, I regretted it after we broke apart, but at the time, I just felt like doing something to pay you back for making me be a dog and pouring iced coffee in my hair." She says with a small blush.

"Well, I've messed with you a few times since, so I guess we're even." I say with a hint of a joke.

"Uh, not exactly, but whatever." Tori says with a small chuckle. "How are you feeling?" She asks as she opens the door.

"Been better." I say honestly, trusting he with this side of me.

"I can't say things will work out, but I hope they do. In some way." Tori says as she climbs out. "See you later Jade." She says, closing the door.

"See ya." I say as she walks to the front door.

I head home and start working on my homework. Usually, Beck and I would be at his RV working on homework and talking. Now, I sit alone in my room as I work on my homework, silence around me.

Over the weekend, I do nothing but watch random horror movies, not once paying attention to them. Saturday, Cat comes over to hang out, trying to cheer me up. Sunday's the same, but it's Tori who stops by with the complete set of the original 'Child's Play' movies and all the ones after up to 'Curse of Chucky'.

Surprisingly, she sits through them with me, jumping at some scary parts, but ultimately, reacting better than I thought she would.

"See you tomorrow?" Tori asks as 'Bride of Chucky' ends.

"Yeah. I'll be at your place to pick you up at seven." I say as I take out the DVD and put it back in the case, handing them to her as she gets ready to leave.

"You don't have to drive me, Jade." She says, staring at me as she puts the cases in her bag. "I can ride with Trina."

"Too bad. You're riding with me." I say, shutting off the t.v. "Thanks for being here for me." I say softly as she heads to the door with me following.

"You're welcome. I hope you feel better and start acting like yourself." She says as I open the door for her. When she sees the confused look on my face, she continues. "I don't like this Jade. She's too nice. I like Scary Jade better." She says, walking away.

"How did you get here?" I ask as she walks away, remembering she doesn't have her license yet, or a car. "And I'm not nice." I say as she walks away.

All she does is laugh a bit as she walks. I'm still waiting to know how she got here and how she's getting home.

**That's it for this one. Next one will take place during **_**'Robarazzi'**_**. We also see a hint of the old Jade that Tori misses next chapter.**

**I feel weird writing Jade this way.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or its characters.**

**No POV**

"I can't believe he's doing this." Tori says, sitting in Jade's room with her as they work on homework, the most recent episode of _'Robarazzi'_, Robbie's web show on The Slap ending on Jade's laptop.

"It's all your fault." Jade says, working on her History homework. "You should've just let them kick him off The Slap, but no, you just had to put the idea in his head." She says, staring at the PearBook screen where the _'Robarazzi'_logo on it from the video. "Now he's obsessing over Cat and her SkyStore obsession, Andre's ketchup addiction, which is stupid, mine and Beck's break up, and the two of us getting closer." She says, closing the laptop. "Oh, and your giant zit." She adds on with a hidden smirk.

"Okay, it is not giant." Tori says, hiding the spot where the zit is with her hand, staring at the Goth.

"So why are you trying to hide it?" Jade asks, closing her book. "I was hoping everyone would forget the break up, but Robbie and his stupid show think keeps bringing it up." She says with a sigh. "You need to put a stop to it." She tells the half-Latina.

"We tried, remember?" Tori asks, staring at the Goth in return. "He wouldn't listen."

"Then you try. You alone caused this. So you alone stop it." Jade says simply, turning back around and grabbing her Science book to start that homework.

With a sigh and an eyeroll, Tori goes back to her homework, Jade's words about the two of them seeming closer running through her head. As she works, she thinks back to the episode of _'Robarazzi'_.

"**Welcome to **_**'Robarazzi'**_**, starring Robbie Shapiro." Robbie says as the announcer.**

"**On this episode, Beck and Jade continue to ignore each other in the halls, and Jade and Tori seem to be getting closer, their 'frienemy' status possibly gone for good."**

**On the screen, it shows Tori and Jade sitting at their usual table at lunch, sitting side by side instead of across from each other, and seem to be talking to each other comfortably. Until Beck sat down across from them at least.**

'What was he trying to imply?' Tori asks herself as she works on her songwriting assignment. 'I mean, yeah, we sit beside each other a lot, and we work on homeword and stuff at each other's house almost every day.' She says, tapping the tip of her pencil on the blank page.

"Vega!" Jade yells, scaring the tanned girl.

"Huh?" Tori asks, jumping and staring at Jade.

"Your tapping is annoying." Jade says, glancing at where the pencil taps against the notebook.

"Oh, sorry." Tori says, stopping the tapping.

"What were you stressing over?" Jade asks, going back to her work.

"What makes you think I was stressing over something?" I ask, staring at the back of her head.

"Because we've spent damn near every day together since the break up. I've learned." Jade says, working. "Just like I know you're staring at the back of my head instead of working on your assignment." She says, looking over her shoulder with a smirk at Tori. "So, what's on your mind? I don't want to hear your annoying tapping again." She says, closing the book and turning to face Tori again.

"What do you think Robbie was trying to say about us being closer?" Tori asks, setting the notebook on Jade's bed.

"Don't know. Why?" Jade asks, standing up and heading for the small mini-fridge she has in her room, stocked full of water bottles and cans of various soda.

"Do you think he was trying to say I was your rebound?" Tori asks, thinking about how after the break up a few weeks ago, she and Jade see each other at least six hours a day on average, not counting school.

"Doubt it." Jade says, handing Tori a can of Mountain Dew as she drinks a Starbucks Cappuccino for herself. "Why? Do you?" She asks, unscrewing the cap and taking a sip of the cold beverage.

"No, but it's Robbie. He's like those magazines who make up stories just to sell or be seen." Tori says, rolling her eyes again.

"Which is why _'Robarazzi'_ needs to die." Jade says, sitting back on her chair and turning her back to Tori.

The next day, after lunch, Tori walks up to Jade's locker as the Goth collects her stuff for the afternoon.

"I have a plan to end _'Robarazzi'_." Tori says in a whisper.

"And?" Jade asks, closing her locker.

"Well, he's embarrassing us and telling the stories online, right?" Tori asks, looking around like she expects Robbie to appear like a ninja.

"Which is why we hate it so much." Jade says, shrugging her Gears of War bag onto her shoulder.

"Well, how about we embarrass him and post the pics and vid online unless he kills _'Robarazzi'_?" Tori asks, a small smile forming on her face.

"How?" Jade asks, intrigued by the idea.

"Well, I got the idea after getting home last night. My mom asked me to try some depilatory cream, and those photographers of his took some pics, and I thought, if we embarrass him and post it online, it might make him want to stop." Tori says, shrugging her shoulders. "We can get Andre and Beck to help, since they have gym with him at the end of the day, they can grab his clothes and make Robbie chase them. They lead him to here, and one of us records him while the other snaps some pics." She says, staring at Jade.

"Sure. I'll take the pics, since I know you'll delete them as soon as he agrees, and we can use them as blackmail if he tries it again." Jade says, nodding in agreement, as the bell rings for the next class. "I'll tell Andre. We'll meet by your locker after their gym class." She says, heading for her class.

"So I take it I got Beck?" Tori asks, following, regretting the question with how it sounded.

"Yes, and you're lucky I know what you meant." Jade says, looking down at the mention of Beck's name, letting it slide the first time.

"Got it." Tori says, jogging to her next class so she's not late.

"Patience." Jade says, later in the day, after Tori complains about it taking them so long to get back, the camera she borrowed from the school around her neck. "It takes time to get here from the gym." She assures, pacing herself. "Hey, did that it cream work?" She asks, remembering that clip from the recent episode, curious.

"Yes, and never speak of it again." Tori says, pointing at Jade, the camera Jade got for her when the Goth grabbed the camera for photos earlier in hand.

"Here he comes." Andre says, trying not to laugh, as he and Beck come running up, Beck stepping around Jade with at least three feet between them.

"Give me back my clothes." Robbie says, jogging up to them, a towel wrapped around his waist, not noticing the cameras until the girls start snapping pics and recording the video.

"Not until you kill _'Robarazzi'_." Tori counters, keeping the camera aimed at him.

"No. My show's a hit." Robbie says, keeping a grip on the towel to prevent it from dropping.

"Alright then. I'll just zoom in here…" Tori says as Jade jakes photos, zooming into Robbie's embarrassed face.

"No no no no." Robbie says, raising his free hand to try to block the camera lense, the flashes from Jade's camera flashing in his face.

"Will you kill the show?" Tori asks, slightly lowering the camera as Jade continues to snap.

"What will I do?" Robbie asks with a hint of a whine.

"Don't know. Don't care." Jade says, not stopping her onslaught of photos.

The next evening, as Tori and Jade work on homework at the Vega house, Tori and Jade smirk when _'Robarazzi'_ became _'Low Carb-A-Robbie'_, a cooking show about healthy cooking.

"We make a good team." Jade admits as she works on her screen writing assignment and watches Robbie and his team talk about recipes they found.

"We do." Tori says, nodding in agreement. "I want a blueberry muffin now." I say as Robbie talks about the 'BB Muff', as he calls it, which I can't help but stare at Jade with that.

**That's it for this chapter.**

**To the first person who notices why I have Tori look at Jade with the 'BB Muff' comment, that person will get to give me a one-shot idea. All I ask is that it's Jori, Puckentine, or a crossover of the two. I want to take a break from doing anything **_**'iCarly'**_** for a while, since I tend to get stuck on them for now.**

**Updates will be slow. I'm working on this and _'Hunted: Version 1'_ right now, with everything else on the sidelines. I'm still writing chapters, but since ideas for them aren't forming as easy as some others, I'm taking a temporary break.**

**There will be the occasional one-shot though while I work through my writer's block.**

**Hope this chapter was good. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**I recommend re-reading the first three chapters if you forgot what happened prior.**

**Congrats to Invader Johnny for being the first to guess why Tori looked at Jade with the 'BB muff' comment at the end of the last chapter. As mentioned last chapter, you can give me a one-shot idea involving either Jori, Puckentine, or both in a crossover. All I ask, and no offense to you with this, is that there is no gender bend or anything like that. Hope that's okay.**

**Now, onto the new chapter. This one is set during **_**'A Film By Dale Squires'**_**. I messed up some of the lines. Some was on purpose, but the truth is that I forgot most of it. I haven't seen the episode in a while. Also, I guess it's good that I didn't, that way I'm not taking direct dialogue from the episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or any characters.**

**Jade POV**

"What are we supposed to do?" Tori asks as she and I, as well as Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Beck, sit in her living room after Dale Squires took the credit for the movie we did while he sat on his ass on the rare times he was actually there.

"I still say we force him to listen to Trina singing until he admits he took the credit and agrees to change it and re-post it, with an apology about him being a dumbass, on line." I say from beside her, Cat on my other side, and the guys on the other couch, Beck thankfully on the far end by the door and my on the end by the kitchen.

"Hey! My voice is not torture!" Trina yells from the kitchen, something white on her face.

"Did you just get a facial?" I ask with a smirk, knowing she'll get the reference.

"WHAT!?" Trina yells as the guys laugh, Cat stares in confusion, and Tori has a slightly disgusted look on her face with a hint of amusement. "How dare you say that to me?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest. "And this is ranch dressing mixed with mayonnaise. It's going to make me ten times prettier than you." She says smugly as some of the white concoction drips off her face.

"Still thinks it looks like you took part in a gangbang facial video, but if you say so." I say, turning my back to her. "So? Payback on the asshole who stole our movie?" I ask the group, ignoring Beck and Trina.

"I wanna play a game." Cat says when no one says anything.

"What game?" Robbie asks, his crush on Cat shining through with the look in his eyes as he stares at her.

"Does no one care about getting this idiot back?" I ask, looking around the room. "Forget it. I'm looking through your stuff." I tell Tori, standing up and heading up to her room.

"Hey! Wait!" Tori says, following me.

**No POV**

The next morning, Tori sits by her locker, typing something for a class, when Jade and Andre make their way over to her.

"Check out the BuzzFinger homepage." Jade says, stopping by Tori's feet.

"I already saw the video of the lobster riding a bike." Tori says, not looking up.

"Not that." Jade says, grabbing Tori's laptop, minimizing the document, and bringing up her internet browser. Typing in the BuzzFinger site, she hands the laptop back to it's rightful owner.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Tori says, setting the laptop on her lap and looking at the Goth.

"Whatever." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "Read the front page." She says, nodding to the laptop.

"Our videos the most watched video." Tori says after looking over the page for a moment, surprise in her tone and eyes.

"Yeah. And he's promoting it tonight on the Mack Murphy show." Andre says, sitting crosslegged beside Tori, Jade moving to her other side.

"And he keeps taking down my negative comments." Jade says, sliding her back down the lockers, not minding the feel of the different materials and the metal handles digging into her back.

"Wait." Tori says, a small smirk growing on her face. (Jade hides a smirk of her own, knowing Tori only got into doing that because of her recently closeness with the Goth.) "He's promoting it live? No chance of something being removed prior to air?" She asks, looking at her friends.

"Yeah? And?" Andre asks, staring at Tori.

"What? Are you planning on getting some revenge on Squires or something?" Jade asks, a smirk of her own.

"Yep." Tori says, looking at the two, nodding.

"What's the plan?" Andre asks, liking it already.

"I don't know. You're smart and she's mean." Tori says, pointing to Andre then Jade. "Think of something." She says, closing her laptop and putting it in her bag.

A few hours later, the trio, with Cat, sit in Tori's living room as Andre and Jade explain what they thought up. Andre's cousin, Kendra, is an aspiring actress and Jade wrote her a script to follow. The plan is, the four of them will sit together during the show, Kendra sitting a few rows away so as to not look like she's with them, and part way through the interview, she is to stand up, and start her lines, improvising since they all doubt Dale Squires will go along with whatever they have planned. (Jade kept it to herself, not even Andre know, so as to surprise everyone.)

"I like your hair like that." Cat says as they pile into Andre's SUV a couple of hours later.

"Thanks." Jade deadpans as she sits in the back with Tori, Cat up in the passenger seat as Andre drives. When Cat looks back to the front, Jade glances at Tori. "So, do you like my hair this way?" She asks quietly as Cat tells Andre a story about her crazy brother.

"Yeah. It looks really good. It frames your face nicely." Tori says with a small blush, admiring how Jade has some of the hair going around her head like a crown, instead of down and over her shoulders like usual, the simple style looking good with Jade's brunette hair and pale face.

"So, did your cousin have and special rules or whatever to do this?" Jade asks, turning her attention to the driver.

"Yeah. She asked for fifty bucks. Other than that, nothing really. Not that she told me anyway." Andre says as he drives, pulling into the parking lot of the building where the Mack Murphy show is being filmed.

Inside, after Jade and Tori pay twenty bucks each and Cat pays ten, the four teens watch as Andre's cousin beats up the security guards, surprised that they were finally given credit, and how quickly Kendra is knocking out the guards and bouncing Dale's head off the chair.

"Pancakes?" Tori suggests after Cat asks what they should do.

"Pancakes sound nice." "I know a place." Jade and Andre say simultaneously, the four quickly leaving.

"I can't believe he gave us credit." Cat mumbles as Andre drives to a twenty-four hour breakfast place a nearby.

"On live television." Jade says, still surprised by that. "What kind of pancakes to they sell here?" She asks, changing the subject.

"All kinds. Pancakes are their most popular dish, so they have a full pancake menu." Andre says as Cat stares ahead in a daze, mumbling 'I can't believe he gave us credit.' Over and over.

Ten minutes later, the four find themselves in a six person booth, Tori and Jade on one side with Andre and Cat on the other, looking over the pancake menu.

"Hi. May I take your order?" The perky blonde waitress asks, her nametag reading Barbara.

"Stack of chocolate chips pancakes with strawberry syrup and a coffee. Black with two sugars." Jade says, tossing her menu to the waitress.

"Strawberry with maple syrup?" Tori asks, trying to be nice to make up for Jade. "With an orange juice." She adds, gently handing her menu to the waitress.

"Buttermilk with blueberry syrup and a coffee." Andre adds as Cat looks over, handing his menu to the waitress as Tori did.

"Can I get strawberry pancakes with strawberry syrup?" Cat asks like a child.

"Of course." Barbara says, writing down everyone's order.

"And blueberry pancakes with blueberry syrup?" Cat adds when Andre hands Barbara her menu.

"No, Cat. You don't need that much. Just the strawberry." Jade says, glancing at Cat.

"Phooey." Cat says, looking down with a pout.

"Get a move on it Barbie. Get my coffee first." Jade orders, glaring at the blonde waitress when she doesn't immediately walk away.

"Would it kill you to be nice for a minute to the people handling your food?" Tori asks, staring at the Goth.

"Not worth the risk." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

**That's it for this chapter.**

**Their friendship is slowly forming. It's strong now, I think, and it'll only get stronger.**

**Updates will be random since I'm working on _'Hunted (Version 1)'_ and some one-shots while working on a new _'iCarly'_ Seddie fic and new chapters for _'The Vega-Marx Secret'_. Sorry I'm taking so long with that one, by the way.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**As I mentioned in the first chapter, this fic follows the episodes following **_**'Jade Dumps Beck'**_** as played on the DVDs. This one takes place during **_**'Rex Dies'**_**.**

**Warning: This chapter might be a little slow. Sorry in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_**, the characters, or anything else.**

**No POV**

"I knew you had what it takes." Jade says as she drives to the hospital, Cat in the back seat sitting nervously, Beck staying at the school to make sure Robbie doesn't slip away from the play.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks from the passenger seat, an 'injured' Rex in her arms.

"You killed Rex. I'm impressed." Jade says as she drives. "And don't say it was an accident. We all know you hate that stupid puppet. We all do." She says, adding the last part with a smirk.

"I did not kill him." Tori says with a glare aimed at Jade. "It was an accident, and he'll be fine." She says, feeling bad for accidentally sucking Rex into the Turblow Jet.

"It's a puppet." Jade deadpans, staring at Tori when she stops at a redlight. "We can just tell Robbie he's in a coma and go to a puppet store and have another one made for him." She says, pulling away when the light changes.

"Is Rex going to live?" Cat asks from the backseat, looking between Tori and Jade.

"No." "Of course he is." Jade and Tori say simultaneously.

"Ignore her, Cat." Tori says, shaking her head at Jade.

A few minutes later, Jade pulls into a parking space and slowly exits the car. Not wanting to waste time, Tori and Cat walk quickly to the hospital, ignoring Jade's 'It's a stupid puppet. Who cares?' call as they walk.

"Where's Cat?" Jade asks when she finally catches up to them, a coffee cup in hand.

"Telling the nurse what happened to Rex." Tori says, rolling her eyes at the coffee cup in Jade's hand. "Well, she was." She adds when she can't see Cat at the nurses station.

"And Rex?" Jade asks, sipping her coffee.

"I convinced the doctor that I'd go on a date with his son if he went along with it." Tori says, groaning. "He's a loser." She says, closing her eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" Jade asks, a hint of worry.

"It was the only way. He told me that if I did that for him, he'd do this." Tori says, guiding Jade to where Rex is hooked up.

"You don't have to go, you know? Make Trina do it or something. Tell her he's a super hot guitar player. You know how she is." Jade suggests. "What the hell is this?" She asks with interest, picking up a yellow lump in a jar and clear solution from the table beside Rex's bed.

"I don't know." Tori says, staring at the jar with disgust.

"I'm taking it." Jade says, putting it in her bag. "So, how long until he's dead?" She asks, nodding towards Rex.

"About a half hour after the play, giving Robbie enough time to get here." Tori says, staring at Jade with confusion on her face.

"Good." Jade says, looking at the curtain when the doctor walks in.

"Where's the lump of fat I placed here earlier?" The doctor asks, looking between Tori and Jade.

"Some nurse took it." Jade lies, hiding her smirk by taking a sip of coffee.

"Have you seen our friend? Little bit shorter than me, red velvet hair?" Tori asks, looking at the doctor.

"Uh, yeah." The doctor says, staring at the two girls. "The nurse took her to the psych ward, saying she belonged there because of a story she told explaining what happened to this, puppet." He says, walking around them.

"Hey, what if someone else went on a date with your loser son instead of her?" Jade asks, looking at the doctor.

"She promised." The doctor says.

"Yeah, but there's someone else who would be perfect for your loser of a son." Jade says, ignoring Tori's protest to get her to shut up. "What does he look like, anyway?" She asks out of curiosity.

"Here." The doctor says, taking out his wallet and showing a picture to the Goth.

"Oh, he is definitely Trina's type." Jade says, laughing.

"So, what's going to happen when our friend gets here?" Tori asks, ignoring Jade's hysterical laughter.

"Like I said. A half hour after he gets here, it'll flatline." The doctor says, sighing. "If you'll excuse me, I have other patients." He says, staring at the two girls as he leaves.

"Want to go find Cat?" Jade asks, sipping her coffee. "We still have an hour or so before the play's done, so why not?" She asks, finishing her coffee.

"And leave Rex?" Tori asks, staring at Jade with a raised eyebrow.

"It. Is. A Puppet." Jade says slowly. "Now, come on, let's find our crazy little best friend." She says, dragging Tori away. "Oh, doctor dude. I stole the lump of fat." She calls out to him when she sees him as they walk past.

"Jade!" Tori says, hitting Jade's shoulder.

"You the nurse our redheaded friend was talking to?" Jade asks the nurse at the nurse's station.

"Yeah?" The nurse says, confused.

"Where's she at? We're leaving with her." Jade says, ignoring Tori's attempt to apologize to the nurse.

Five minutes later, Tori and Jade are in the bathroom with Cat, waiting for Cat to change back into her regular clothes.

"Can I keep the cube fists?" Cat asks, walking out of the stall, holding the soft cubes in one hand and the 'stupid patient dresses', as Jade calls them, in the other.

"Why not? I stole a lump of fat. Cat gets to continue being Cube-Fist Man." Jade says, walking away.

"Shouldn't that be Cube-Fist Woman?" Tori asks, not bothering to argue.

Later that night, as Tori and Cat are sitting in the Vega living room as Jade makes herself a pot of coffee in the kitchen, Tori's phone goes off with a call from Trina.

"You told me Lendle was a super hot guitar player." Trina whines.

"He is." Tori lies, fighting back laughter.

"Lendle's a loser." Trina whines again, gagging when Lendle digs into a lobster. "I'm gonna get you Tori." She says, fighting the urge to hurl as Tori hangs up.

"Oh, Trina's gonna kill me when she gets home." Tori says, laughing a bit.

"I'm Cube-Fist Woman!" Cat calls out, standing up and standing in her superhero pose. "It doesn't sound right." She says, thinking. "I'm Cube-Fist Man!" She calls, resuming her pose. "Much better." She says, sitting back down.

**Sorry for this being kinda random. I tried to show Tori and Jade being closer. Don't know how well I did.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To those who don't have the DVDs of **_**'VicTORious'**_**, this chapter is based on **_**'The Diddly-Bops'**_**, the first episode on disk one of season 1 volume 2.**

**Soon, I don't know when, we'll start to see the Jori romance form. For now, it's a close friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_**, the characters, or the main plot.**

**No POV**

"Stop feeling me up, and help me put this stupid costume on." Jade growls out as Cat and Tori try, and so far fail, to push her chest into the hamburger costume.

"We're not feeling you up. They're too big for this outfit." Tori says, pushing Jade's breasts in and down, trying to squeeze them into the outfit.

"Oh, bullshit." Jade says, grunting when they finally slip into the outfit. "If you weren't feeling me up, then why were you not trying to push the costume down?" She says with a smirk. "How come you get to be the ice cream?" She asks Tori as the half-Latina slips into her costume and Cat happily puts on the broccoli costume.

"Because it's too big for Cat, and would you wear something pink?" Tori asks, turning around for Jade to zip up the back of the costume.

"I wear pink highlights in my hair." Jade says, tossing Tori the large, soft cherry that ties around Tori's head.

"So you'd be okay with a large scoop of pink ice cream over your chest?" Tori asks smugly, knowing the answer.

"Shut up." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "So, is Andre's song any good?" She asks as they get ready to meet up with the guys for the performance.

"You weren't paying attention when we went over it?" Cat asks, popping up beside her, scaring Tori by the sudden appearance.

"No." Jade says with a deadpan.

"But what if you get confused and don't know where we are in the song?" Cat asks, moving awkwardly in the broccoli costume.

"They're little kids. I doubt they'll care." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "Let's go." She says, walking towards the stage, ignoring Cat's attempt to get her attention, Tori knowing it's not worth questioning and walking behind Jade.

"I hate this." Andre says, fixing his spaghetti hat.

"It's your song." Beck says, fixing his hot dog costume. At least, he thinks it's a hot dog, since there's no bun or anything.

"Don't remind me." Andre says as the girls walk up to them.

"Why is Robbie the pizza?" Tori asks as she, Jade, and Cat catch up to them backstage.

"I called it." Robbie says with a smile.

"Time to go." Beck says with a sigh as Sikowitz starts their introduction.

"Apparently, we're the Diddly-Bops." Tori says, looking at the crowd, faux smile and cheer as Sikowitz shrugs in apology.

A few minutes later, after finishing their song, and Beck telling Sinjin 'No!' to the curly haired teen wanting them to perform another song, Jade chimes in with a 'We did this for money.', ignoring Tori's questioning stare.

"Do you know what it's like to be nice to children?" Tori asks as they all head to the backstage dressing rooms to change out of their outfits.

"No." Jade answers, climbing into the dressing room beside Tori's after making Cat unzip it, wasting no time in removing the hamburger, her breasts slipping out easily.

"But what about your 'Jade With Tots' videos on The Slap?" Cat asks from the room on Tori's opposite side.

"I don't think those count." Tori notes as she tosses the cherry head dress out into the main room from the small gap above the door. "Those are recorded and posted online. If she's too mean, it could hurt her chances at being a director, since she'll eventually have to work with children." She says, removing the ice cream outfit, leaving her in her pink unitard.

"That and Principle Eikner said that if I made another kid cry, I wouldn't be allowed to use the rooms afterhours, even for a class project or something." Jade adds, opening the door and kicking the hamburger outfit into the room, ignoring the crashing sound of it hitting something glass. "Remind me to kill Sikowitz for making us do this." She says, stepping out of the dressing room, her unitard in hand as she's dressed in her regular clothes a couple of minutes later.

"You're not killing Sikowitz." Tori says, stepping out in her jeans and short sleeve shirt. "You look nice with your hair like that." She notes, seeing how Jade kept her hair in its ponytail.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Jade says with a small half smile at seeing Tori's hair in a ponytail as well still.

"I'm hungry now." Cat says, walking out of the dressing room, her broccoli costume in hand.

"There is no way in hell I'm going out there to eat." Jade says, glaring at the general direction of the kids.

"Relax." Tori says, a small blush at Jade saying she doesn't look bad with her hair that way, as she starts walking towards the back door that leads away from the Black Box Theater. "Sikowitz said he left the money in his classroom. We'll head over there, grab the envelope, and head out to eat." She says, setting her ice cream costume on a bench.

"I'm not driving." Jade says, following suit, with Cat behind her.

"Shouldn't we tell the guys?" Cat asks as Tori catches up.

"Tell us what?" Beck asks as the three girls leave the room, leaning up against the wall as he waits for Andre and Robbie.

"You changed fast." Tori notes, looking around for the others. "Are Andre and Robbie still getting ready?" She asks, not seeing them.

"Robbie is. Andre left to talk to Sikowitz about something." Beck answers, raising a curious eyebrow when he sees the slight glare Jade is sending him.

"We're going out to eat." Cat chimes in with a giggle. "I have to pee." She says, sounding more like a child than usual.

"Then go to the bathroom Cat. We'll meet you in Sikowitz's." Jade says, heading towards their favorite teacher's class.

"Wait for Cat?" Tori suggests, following Jade.

"Got it." Beck says, watching the two girls leave. "Well, that was weird." He says, referring to the glare from Jade.

"Got what?" Andre asks, walking up to the Canadian.

"Nothing. What'd you talk to Sikowitz about?" Beck asks, keeping an eye on the door for Cat.

"Asked him if he needed us for anything else, and if not, if it's okay to leave." Andre answers, leaning on the wall beside Beck.

"What'd he say?" Beck asks, glancing at Andre.

"We're good, and we can leave whenever we want. He also said he left the money in his class." Andre answers, glancing down the hall Tori and Jade went down. "Have you noticed anything odd between Tori and Jade?" He asks as they wait.

"What do you mean?" Beck asks, turning to face Andre better.

"Well, when I went over to show Tori the song I came up with a couple nights ago, she and Jade were sitting on one of the couches." Andre says, not knowing if he should be talking about this.

"And?" Beck asks, not getting it. Though it's a little out of character for Jade to be close to Tori, he understands why. Tori was there after the break up, so maybe she's just using Tori as a crutch?

"Well, I walked in like we always do, without knocking." Andre starts, a little hesitant to reveal how he caught the two girls. "They were leaning kinda close, and there wasn't a lot of space between them." He says slowly, not meeting Beck's gaze.

"Hi Andre." Cat says, opening the door, before Beck can say anything.

'What is he insinuating?' Beck asks himself, shaking his head.

"Sup Lil' Red?" Andre asks the girl, glad for the interruption.

"Where's Robbie?" Cat asks, looking around.

"Still not done." Beck says with a sigh.

"What's taking you losers so long?" Jade asks, walking up to them, Tori in tow.

"Waiting for Robbie." Cat answers, bouncing over to the girls. "So, where are we going?" She asks, looking between her four friends.

"I'm thinking Karaoke Dokie, and then Freezy Queen for dessert." Tori answers, looking to the others for confirmation.

"Fine." Jade answers, walking towards the end of the hall. "But Sikowitz is paying." She adds with a smirk as Robbie, dressed in his street clothes like the others, finally makes himself known.

"What's going on?" Robbie asks, following the others after Jade.

"Food." Cat answers with a wide smile.

The next morning, as Tori's getting her books from her locker, Jade walks by with her usual coffee cup in hand. "Here's your theater history book back." She says, handing Tori a black book.

"Why is it black?" Tori asks hesitantly, staring at the book.

"I have black paint." Jade answer simply, sipping her coffee.

"But why is it…" Tori goes to ask before being interrupted by Lane.

"Tori. Jade." The guidance counselor says, walking up to the girls with a young kid beside him.

"Hey." "What?" Tori and Jade says, turning to face the man.

"This is my nephew. He loved your guys' performance, 'Favorite Foods'." Lane says, stopping a few feet in front of them. "She was the ice cream, and she was the hamburger." He explains to his nephew, pointing at Tori then Jade.

"Don't talk about it." Jade says as Tori agrees with 'Yeah, seriously. Don't talk about it.'

"Wait, how did he hear the song? He wasn't even there." Tori asks as Lane's nephew holds out a small book and a pen, asking for their autographs.

"He saw it online. 'Videos for Kiddeos'." Lane says as the two girls sign the book.

"She wrote a bad word." Lane's nephew accuses, pointing at Jade.

"I write what I feel." Jade says, staring at the kid.

"Let's go Devon." Lane says with a sigh, seeing what Jade wrote, and sending her a disappointed look.

"What's it mean?" Devon asks as Tori gives Jade a confused look.

"Just keep walking." Lane says flatly, leading him away from Jade.

"What did you write?" Tori asks cautiously as she returns to her locker.

"You don't wanna know." Jade says simply, leaning against the locker beside Tori's.

A few days later, after Andre freaked out over a record executive backing out of a chance to work with Andre because of the song, Tori and Jade sit in Tori's living room, Andre at the piano showing them the new song.

"Dude, that's amazing." Tori says, walking over to Andre. "How did you turn 'Favorite Food' into that?" She asks, stopping by the piano.

"I just put down my chocolate beverage, and got to work." Andre says with a small smile.

"I'll be in your room." Jade says flatly, walking by them and up the stairs.

"You have to perform that for the record exec." Tori says, leaning over the piano excitedly.

"I don't know." Andre says with a sigh, curious eyes at the stairs and how Tori didn't argue or anything about Jade going into her room.

"Come on. I'll beg him." Tori says, knowing part of Andre's reluctance being the record executive not showing up or liking the song. "I'm a very good begger." She adds on.

"Will you sing backup?" Andre asks, unable to say no to Tori's smile.

"Shoosh yeah." Tori says, standing up. "Hey, where'd Jade go?" She asks, noticing the Goth not there.

"Really?" Andre asks, surprised that Tori didn't notice Jade heading upstairs.

**That's it for this. Next chapter will be a time skip, jumping to season two.**

**Hope you liked this. Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I said I'd start on season two with this chapter, but I decided to do a few more from the first season. I picked a few that, I think, show the growing relationship between Tori and Jade.**

**The episode for this is **_**'Cat's New Boyfriend'**_**, taking place shortly after Daniel and Tori see each other.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or any characters.**

**No POV**

"So, Daniel huh?" Jade teases Tori as Cat stares between Tori and Daniel, not knowing why things are so awkward between them.

"Jade, whatever you're thinking, stop." Beck warns, leaning against Andre's locker, staring at his ex.

"Don't tell me what to do." Jade says with a slight snarl aimed at her ex-boyfriend. "Can I tell her?" She asks with a smirk at Tori after Cat asks why everyone's being so weird.

"Daniel and I know each other from my old school." Tori says, telling Cat so Jade doesn't, hopefully anyway, mess with Tori over the news.

"Oh! You two know each other?" Cat asks with a smile, looking between them.

"Oh, they know each other." Jade says with a suggestive tone, smirking again when Tori glares at her.

"Do you ever take a day off?" Tori asks as Cat stares at them with confusion over what Jade said.

"No." Jade says simply.

"Daniel and I used to date." Tori says as Cat continues to stare in confusion.

"You and Daniel?" Cat asks, staring at her boyfriend and friend.

"Don't worry about it. We broke up a year ago." Daniel says, soothing his girlfriend.

"It's only been eleven months." Tori says quickly, correcting him.

"Why does it matter?" Daniel asks her, staring at her.

"It doesn't." Tori says, raising her arms slightly and dropping them to her side.

"Okay." Cat says slowly, staring at them. "Well, okay then." She says, her smile returning.

"So, you guys want to go to Wok Star for lunch?" Tori asks, turning her back on the couple to talk to Jade and Beck.

"Can't. Got to help Robbie set up for the play tonight." Beck says, pushing himself off the lockers. "See ya later." He says, heading towards the Black Box theater.

"Sure, why not." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders.

"How about you…" Tori goes to ask Cat and Daniel, stopping when she sees them making out in the middle of the hallway. "Okay." She says shyly, walking away.

"What? Don't like seeing your ex with another girl?" Jade asks, following her out of the school.

"No. It's just weird." Tori says, heading for Jade's car.

"You sure that's all it is?" Jade asks with a teasing smirk as she unlocks the doors.

"I'm sure." Tori says with a nod. "What about you?" She asks as she climbs into the passenger seat.

"What about me what?" Jade asks, climbing into the driver's seat and starting her car.

"Do you like seeing your ex with other girls?" Tori asks cautiously, referring to all the girls who hang around Beck now that Jade isn't acting like her usual self around him.

"Why wouldn't I? We broke up, we're through. He can date whoever he wants." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Uh-huh." Tori says, not believing her.

A few days later, during the annual Hollywood Arts Kickback, Tori and Jade stand by Sikowitz and his odd grill as he grills the sausages of mysterious meat. "Daniel ever spin you like that?" Jade asks as they watch Daniel spin a giggly Cat around the dance floor.

"Want to get slapped with a sausage?" Tori asks, raising the sausage Sikowitz gave her and aiming it at Jade's face.

"Sure." Jade says, leaning forward a bit with little hesitation before answering.

"No!" Tori says, confused by Jade's slight eagerness in getting slapped with a sausage.

"I'm going to get a drink." Jade says, heading for the small coffee cart set up across the Asphalt Café.

"Kay." Tori says, looking over at Cat and Daniel. With a sigh, she heads over to the Grub Truck to grab a drink for herself, trying to walk around the dancing couple, but unable to because of how crowded the floor his.

Finally getting to the Grub Truck, Tori buys a sixteen ounce cup and fills it with a little bit of ice cubes and pink lemonade, putting the plastic lid on and grabbing a straw. Turning around, she sees Cat and Daniel kissing with a passion, holding each other close. With little thinking, Tori heads towards the cheese fountain and turns it up, making it spray melted cheddar cheese over everyone in a five foot radius, Tori, Cat, and Daniel being the closest.

"Tori!" Cat says, jumping away.

"You sprayed hot cheese on us." Daniel says, staring at Tori.

As Sikowitz and Lane jog over to investigate, Tori slips away while trying to figure out why she did that. Slipping into the Black Box theater a minute later, she heads into the tent set up on the stage and zips it up, hiding.

A minute later, Jade walks in, calling out to Tori. "I saw you come in here." Jade says, looking around the Black Box. Seeing the tent move slightly, she grabs a nearby broom and throws it like a javelin at the tent, a soft thud when it connects with the tent.

"Ow!" Tori says, the handle of the broom hitting her shoulder. Unzipping the tent, Tori climbs out, stopping when she sees Jade standing a few feet away.

"What up with the hot cheese assault on Cat?" Jade asks, backing up as Tori stands up.

"I don't know." Tori says with a slight whine, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I just saw them dancing, kissing, and next thing I know, my hand was on the valve." She says, standing there.

"I'm gonna go talk to them." Tori says after a few minutes of silence between the two.

"Have fun." Jade says, watching as Tori places the sausage on a nearby chair.

A few minutes later, Tori finds Daniel stepping out of the downstairs boy's bathroom, his jacket in hand as he uses a towel to dry his hair. "Hey." Tori says nervously, standing a few feet away from Daniel.

"Hey." Daniel says, watching Tori cautiously.

"I am so sorry." Tori says, letting out a sigh.

"Why did you spray us with hot cheese?" Daniel asks, sitting on the steps. "Are you jealous or something?" He asks, trying to figure it out. "It doesn't make sense. You broke up with me."

"No. I'm psyched that you and Cat are going out." Tori says, letting out a sigh. "Cat is so sweet, I love her." She says, sitting down a foot away from Daniel. "I guess it was just a stupid girl thing." She says, not looking at him.

"Like wearing a skirt over pants?" Daniel jokes, feeling a bit relaxed.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Tori asks, looking at him.

"Look, I'm sorry." Tori says again. "I'm gonna go find Cat and apologize." She says, standing up.

"Wait." Daniel says, standing up and walking to Tori.

"Yeah?" Tori asks, turning to face him, a confused look on her face.

"Why did you break up with me?" He asks, never having an answer.

"We weren't working. You know that." Tori says, leaning against the metal railing of the staircase.

"I thought we were still going good." Daniel says softly, taking a step forward.

"No, we weren't. We rarely went on dates, and I know you've been looking at other girls." Tori admits, shaking her head. "I was afraid you'd break up with me for another girl or something, so I broke up with you first." She says softly, head down.

"Tori." Daniel says, placing his right hand under her jaw and making her lift her head up to face him. As he leans forward, trying for a kiss, Jade makes herself known, having kept herself by Tori's locker to listen in on the two.

"What are you trying to do?" Jade asks, causing Tori and Daniel to jump.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" Tori asks, turning her back to Daniel.

"I had a bad feeling, so I followed you." Jade admits easily, walking towards the two and stepping between them.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks, turning around and stepping beside the Goth.

"I didn't like how he watched you after you sprayed him and Cat with cheese before he came inside to clean up." Jade says, watching Daniel.

"Did you get all the cheese off?" A soft voice from behind the girls asks. Turning around, the two girls and Daniel see Cat walking up to them from the girl's bathroom by the janitor's closet, a towel around her shoulders. "What?" She asks, noticing the awkwardness.

"Nothing. Just teasing Vega for playing with the cheese valve." Jade says, using her acting skills to lie. "Let's go. I'm done and you're helping me with my script for Gradstien's class." She says, dragging Tori away.

**Jade POV**

"Why did you lie?" Tori asks, following me to my car.

"About what?" I ask, walking forward.

"About Daniel about to kiss me before you interrupted." Tori says, jogging to keep up with me.

"I wasn't going to let Cat know that her boyfriend was about to kiss his ex-girlfriend." I say with a sigh, pulling my keys out of my pocket. "Would you have stopped him?" I ask, unlocking the doors.

"Of course I would." Tori says, sounding offended.

"Good." I say as we climb into my car.

The next day, after I was somehow tricked into putting my feet into a tank of fishes who eat dead skin, and unfortunately it didn't hurt like I hoped, I find myself laying in a hospital bed. Turns out, the illegal fish Trina effing Vega bought to smooth her feet inject some disease called mirometiculitus, or something, into the bloodstream.

"Trina." I deadpan after coughing.

"What?" Trina asks, some fear in her voice, from across the room.

"I'm going to kill you." I threaten as Tori stands beside me, her hand resting on my arm.

"What?" Trina squeaks out, fear in her eyes, as the nurses check our vitals.

**That's it for this. I apologize if this one doesn't seem to add to their friendship or anything. I feel like it could be better.**

**I hope the ending kinda shows how Tori feels for Jade, standing beside Jade instead of Andre or Trina.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**I couldn't decide which episode to do next. I eventually decided to do **_**'Survival Of The Hottest'**_** and make this the final one from season one. The next chapter will start with season two. Don't have an episode in mind yet, but I have a few episodes in mind to use.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or the characters.**

**No POV**

"Having fun there?" Jade asks as Tori feels her head, neck, chest, and almost her breasts, an amused chuckle escaping her lips.

"Do you ever sweat?" Tori asks Jade as they get ready to leave Beck's R.V. after arriving at the beach.

"No." Jade says, making sure she has her sunscreen, towel, and book. "It's disgusting so I don't do it." She says, repeating herself from a few days ago when they planned on coming to the beach to cool off.

"What if it like, builds up and you just explode?" Tori asks, raising an eyebrow at Jade.

"I would love that." Jade says, serious, locking eyes with Tori.

"And on that note." Beck says, gragging his bag and heading for the door.

"Ooh, one time, my brother got a note in the mail. It said he had to go to some court and be a judge." Cat says, her pink bikini contrasting against her lightly tanned skin.

"I'm gonna regret this." Andre says with a sigh, his dreads in a ponytail. "But please tell me he was asked to judge over a tennis game." He asks, his towel draped over his right shoulder.

"No." Cat says with a giggle, shaking her head.

"Let's hit that beach." Robbie says, changing the subject.

"Yeah!" Everyone, minus Jade, cheers as Beck goes to open the door.

"What the…?" Beck asks, barely getting the door open enough to fit someone through. "What the heck is blocking the door?" He asks, peaking his head out.

"What is it?" Trina asks, sounding worried.

"There's a gigantic R.V. blocking the door. I can barely get it open enough." Beck says with a sigh. "Okay, Cat, you go first. Followed by Robbie. We'll go from there." He says, holding the door open as much as he can and stepping aside so Cat can leave.

"Kay kay." Cat says, slipping under Beck's arm. "Gotta pee." She says, jogging off.

"Cat! Wait!" Robbie calls out, slipping under Beck as well. "I'll go keep an eye on her." He says, jogging to catch up to her.

With Robbie out, Andre and Trina slip out next, Trina taking the longest as she was trying to flirt with Beck, finally leaving when Jade yells at her.

As Beck slips out, not wanting to be around his ex too much as the heat rises in the R.V., no one realizes the R.V. next door getting turned on by the driver, opening the blinds to keep it shaded. Once Beck climbs out, the opening blinds push the door closed, the hard metal of the railing of the blinds pressing against the door.

"What the hell?" Jade asks, going to the door when she hears Beck yelling 'stop'. "Damnit. Door won't open." She says, pushing her weight into the door. "Open the fucking door, Beckett!" She yells, pushing.

"I can't. The door's blocked because the idiot next to us wanted their R.V. shaded. I tried calling to him, but he had headphones on and must have had his music blasting." Beck calls out, trying to open the door from the outside.

"Go find the guy and come back." Tori calls, pushing the door open herself.

"Fucking hell." Jade says, pushing off the door. "Fucking idiots." She curses, going to Beck's bed after Beck said he'd find the owner of the R.V. and come back.

"Well, at least everyone's not stuck in here with us." Tori says, sitting beside Jade, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." Jade scoffs, laying on her back. "I'd probably kill your sister." She says, looking up.

"Yeah, can't really argue with that." Tori says, mirroring Jade's position. "There's water back here, right?" She asks after a few minute of silence.

"Nope. It's in the back of the truck." Jade says with a sigh, sitting up and taking off her black tank top, revealing her black bikini top. "And we can't get AC unless the truck's on." She says, lying down after tossing her shirt to the couch.

"Hope Beck gets back quickly." Tori says, trying not to stare at the way Jade's breasts are falling down the side of the Goth's chest, showing the side of her breasts.

"Why? Don't want to be stuck in here with me Vega? I'm hurt." Jade says, turning to look at Tori.

"No, it's not that." Tori says, looking at Jade. "It's too hot and I forgot to put my top on before we left. I was going to head to the bathroom and change in there." She admits, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"How did you forget to put you top on?" Jade asks, eyeing Tori's chest.

"Trina rushed me. I barely had time to put my shirt on before she dragged me out. And since we were riding with Andre and Robbie, I wasn't about to let Rex see me in my bikini top yet." Tori says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good point." Jade says, nodding in agreement. "Robbie walked in on me pulling my shirt on when you guys got here. And of course Rex made a comment about my bikini 'barely covering anything'." She says with a scowl. "So I threatened to tie him to a brick and throw him in the ocean." She says, sitting up and moving so her back's to the wall, the metal of the R.V. still cool. "Oh, this feels good. Much better than a stupid comforter." She says, closing her eyes.

"They don't have bricks on the beach." Tori says, getting up and matching Jade's position. "They do have big rocks around parts of the beach." She says, lifting the back of her shirt up and placing her bare back against the cool metal wall. "Ooh, that does feel good." She says, releasing a sigh.

"Good point. Much better than a brick. He'd fall faster." Jade says, nodding her head while keeping her eyes closed. "You know, you can put your bikini top on now if you want? Better than wearing your shirt and keeping your stomach covered." She points out, opening her eyes and turning her head to face Tori. "I promise not to ogle too much." She adds with a smirk.

"And risk Beck coming back, getting the guy to close the blinds of his R.V., and walk in on me? No thank you." Tori counters, not looking at Jade.

"Come on. I'll keep an eye on the door for you." Jade suggests, poking Tori's shoulder with her right index finger.

"Why? You want to see me naked that bad?" Tori asks, regretting it as soon as it leaves her lips.

"If I did, I'd set up a spy camera in your room and watch you while you change." Jade says with a laugh before Tori can apologize.

"Why do you sound like you've given this some thought?" Tori asks, watching Jade with wary eyes.

"Everyone needs a hobby Tori." Jade says, speaking with a sexy whisper. "And because I can see how often Trina steals your clothes and mess with her." She says, sounding normal. "Kidding about both parts. Stop freaking out." She says with a laugh as Tori watches her with wide eyes.

"You're mean." Tori says, staring at Jade.

"Thank you. Now change into your bikini top. It's getting too hot in here. I'll watch the door and keep my back to you." Jade says, pushing herself off Beck's bed and heading for the door.

"No peeking." Tori says, starting to feel the heat, her sleeveless shirt covering her entire upper body, not counting her arms, neck, and head, and the material a little thicker than recommended for a hot day.

"Yeah yeah." Jade says, stopping a few feet in front of the R.V.'s door and standing there, arms crossed and left hip jutted out as she stands with her back to Tori. "Make it fast, will ya?" She says, brushing her hair over her shoulders, secretly glancing at Tori as the half-Latina grabs her bikini top from her bag.

"Okay. We're good." Tori says, tossing her shirt into her bag as she makes sure the strings of her bikini top are tight enough so they don't slip loose, or loose enough so they don't come undone.

"Of course it's purple." Jade says with a smirk as she walks over to Tori. "So, how's the dating life? I haven't seen you talking to any guys recently." She asks as the two reclaim their spots against the cool metal wall.

"No dating life." Tori says, raising an eyebrow at Jade's choice of conversation. "And why do you care? Trying to get rid of me or something?" She asks, leaning her head against the metal wall.

"No. But with all the guys staring at you, trying to date you, I thought you would've given at least one a shot." Jade says, relaxing against the metal, hoping the heat outside and inside don't start to heat up the metal too quickly.

"Most of them only ask me out while staring at my chest." Tori says, rolling her eyes. "The others always try asking me out when I have a project or play to work on, so I never have the time." She says, closing her eyes. "What about you? Anyone risk asking you out?" She asks with a chuckle, knowing how many of the male students fear Jade.

"One. I made him run into a wall though when I glared at him because he glanced down my shirt." Jade says with a hint of pride in her smile.

"No offense, but try not wearing so many clothes that show your cleavage. You're not exactly small in the chest, and guys are pervs." Tori says, opening her eyes and looking at Jade.

"Not my fault they can't handle their hormones." Jade says, sighing.

"True." Tori says, agreeing with a nod. "You hear that?" She asks after a few moments of silence.

"Hear what?" Jade asks, glancing at Tori as she pushes off the wall, the metal starting to heat up.

"That whirring." Tori says, getting off the bed. Before she can make it to the window to check, they hear Beck telling the driver of the other R.V. thanks.

"Want to mess with Beck?" Jade asks, following Tori with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks, glancing at Jade as they hear the whirring continue.

"Hide in his bathroom." Jade says, grabbing Tori's shirt, a pair of her scissors from her bag, and what she hopes is fake blood.

"Oh, I like that shirt." Tori whines as Jade start cutting it up a bit and dripping some of the, hopefully, fake blood on it and herself.

When Tori closes the door behind her, she hears the door of the R.V. open. "Hey, where's Tori?" Beck asks, Jade's back to him so she can hide.

"Not gonna be a problem anymore." Jade says with a deadpan as she stands up.

'Where did she get fake blood and why does she have some in Beck's R.V.?' Tori asks herself, not able to know what's going in.

"Jade? What the hell happened here?" Beck asks, seeing the fake blood on Jade's chest and hands, as well as the bloody cut up shirt and bloody scissors.

"She annoyed me. So I got rid of her." Jade says cryptically, letting the bloody shirt and scissors drop to the floor. "Don't believe me?" She asks, seeing the look Beck is sending her. "Check your bathroom. Her body is in your tub. I was about to re-enact the infamous 'Black Dahlia' murder, but you got here too soon." She says, licking the fake blood off her fingers. "Well?" She asks when Beck just stares at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Beck asks, running to his bathroom door and opening it.

"What'd I miss?" Tori asks, not hearing most of what went on. "And who did Jade kill?" She asks, seeing the bloody Goth behind Beck.

"Fake blood I got from Cat's crazy brother." Jade explains, knowing what Tori and Beck are thinking. "I keep some hidden here, Cat's house, my house, and Vega's." She says, licking more of it off. "It's basically a combination of strawberry jam and whatever else he uses. Looks like blood, tastes like strawberry." She says, offering her hand to Beck and Tori to taste.

"What is wrong with you?" Beck asks, turning and walking away from his ex. "The guy beside us closed the blind. Hurry up before he closes it again." He says, squeezing out of the door and heading away, most likely to where the others are.

"Does it really taste like strawberry?" Tori asks, giving Jade's still outstretched hand a curious glance.

"Yeah. Want to taste me?" Jade asks, using her sexy whisper from before.

"Why are we friends again?" Tori asks, taking an experimental lick at Jade's hand.

"Because I'm weird and you're okay with that." Jade says, walking into the bathroom after Tori lets out a 'hmm' at the taste of the concoction. "And what does it say about you that you willingly tasted fake blood from my arm, not knowing if it was fake or not?" She asks, washing off the blood.

As an answer, Tori gives Jade a shrug of her shoulders with the 'I don't know' hum, making Jade laugh at her.

**Plus side: This was longer than I thought it was going to be. Downside: It was basically filler.**

**Sorry about that. I wanted to show how much trust Tori has in Jade, dressing almost in front of her.**

**I know I left out the whole 'Jade sweating' thing. I was thinking about it, maybe have Jade freak out like she did in the episode and have Tori console her or something (since Beck didn't really do anything about her freak out, if I remember correctly. He just let her cry on his bed after shaking her, ordering her to look at him, and telling her she was sweating.) but left it out. Don't really have an explanation for why I left it out.**

**Who hear as seen the new **_**'Divergent'**_** movie **_**'Insurgent'**_** yet? If not, I recommend it. It's a good move.**

**Next chapter will start to show the two getting closer, maybe becoming a couple.**

**I'm gonna take a bit of a break with this and work on **_**'The Vega-Marx Secret'**_**. I have a three-shot already written, and I'll start posting them later in the week. Might do an update once every two or three days, depending on input.**

**It's a crossover between **_**'iCarly'**_** and **_**'VicTORious'**_**, but is has Cam, Puckentine, and Jori. I don't really think it could be considered as having a **_**'Sam &amp; Cat'**_** feel to it, since their one-shot takes place at Hollywood Arts, but I did put **_**'Sam &amp; Cat'**_** in the disclaimers anyway. Also, the focus of each one-shot is teacher/student relationship, with each girl either being the teacher or student.**

**Big thanks to LushColtrane for the idea for the name. It was one of three, and though I tried not to use that name, I couldn't help it.**

**I'll post the first chapter tomorrow.**

**Blessed Be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This one is the first of the season two chapters. After season two, I don't know if I'll follow anything from seasons three or four. I couldn't decide if I wanted to do **_**'iParty With VicTORious'**_**, so I skipped it for now. I may come back to it, but make it a stand-alone one-shot, since the episode was basically non-canon, the one-shot will be the same of sorts.**

**I will only do six or seven episodes from season two, but that might be shortened. This one was originally going to be **_**'Locked Up'**_**, but I changed it to **_**'Tori Gets Stuck'**_**. I felt like it would be a better start.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or the characters.**

**No POV**

"So, how much blood are you taking?" Tori asks the dark-skinned nurse as she presses a needle into Tori's arm to extract her blood.

"Just a pint." The nurse says as she gets the needle placed, Tori's skin a little darker from the disinfectant used. "Well, who gave him the mustard?" She asks into her phone, glaring at nothing.

"Why are we here again?" Jade asks as she stands beside Tori, waiting for the nurse to start taking blood.

"Because our friend needs help, and somehow you know my blood type." Tori says, staring at Jade. "How did you know? I keep my medical records hidden." She says, flinching slightly when the needle breaks skin.

"A safe in your closet where the combination is your grandma's birthday is not the best place." Jade says, glancing at the nurse. "You should change that, by the way." She says, mesmerized as Tori's blood is extracted as it goes into the blood pack.

"Stop staring like that." Tori says, raising an eyebrow as Jade watches her blood and the nurse collects her blood. "Ow." She says when the nurse takes out the needle.

"How much of that are you going to use?" Jade asks, watching the blood packet.

"Do you have any duct tape and rope?" Tori asks the nurse, glaring at the Goth.

"Nope." The nurse says, leaving.

"What is wrong with you?" Tori asks as Jade bandages up the area where the needle was since the nurse was too preoccupied to do it.

"No idea. Never been tested." Jade counters. "Where's your cookie?" She asks, seeing the orange juice on the table, but instead of an oatmeal raisin cookie on a napkin beside it, it's just a napkin with crumbs.

"She ate my cookie." Tori realizes with a whine.

"Ha." Jade says, smirking. "I'm gonna get some coffee." She says, leaving.

"Find me something to eat?" Tori calls after her, frowning when there's no response.

**Jade POV**

"How's Tori doing?" Andre asks as he leaves Robbie's room, seeing me.

"She just lost a pint of blood and the nurse ate her cookie." I say, heading past him to get some coffee and something for Tori to snack on. "What do you think?" I ask as he follows me.

"What room is hers?" He asks as we head to the snack and coffee machines.

"13 B." I say with a smirk, laughing at Tori's reaction when I told her any room numbered 'thirteen' is a bad sign.

"What's with that look?" Andre asks as I grab a coffee cup and place it under the nozzle for coffee.

"I freaked her out, telling her that any room numbered 'thirteen' meant bad things." I say as the lukewarm black coffee pours into the cup. "Didn't help that I told her it's worse in hospitals." I say, grabbing a couple of sugar packets and pouring them into cup as the coffee pours.

"I thought you two were friends now?" He asks me, grabbing a few bags of chips from the machine beside the coffee machine.

"We are. But she still listens to me when I mess with her." I say, grabbing a stirrer and stirring the coffee, mixing the sugar, after the coffee is done pouring. "You'd think she'd tell when I'm messing with her by now?" I ask as I stir.

"What's going on between you two?" Andre asks, handing me a bag of sour cream chips.

"What do you mean?" I ask, heading back for Tori's room as I grab the bag of barbecue chips for Tori from his hands.

"Well, you two spend practically every day together. When someone tries to ask her out, you glare at them, and she finds it funny. And let's not forget you willingly partner with her for assignments, when before, you'd glare at Sikowitz for even thinking about partnering you two together." Andre says, following me back to Tori's room.

"What are you trying to suggest, Harris?" I ask as we near her room.

"Just giving you something to think about." Andre says, holding his hands up defensively.

"Whatever." I say, pushing the door to Tori's room open and walking in. "Here." I say, tossing the barbecue chips to her as I move to her side.

"Thanks." Tori says as Andre and I move to her side, Andre to her right and me to her left. "How's Robbie?" She asks Andre, finishing her orange juice.

"He's doing good. They should be getting him prepped for surgery now, thanks to you giving your blood." Andre says, opening his bag of chips and taking one, a regular ridged chip, and eating it. "I have to admit, I thought Jade would've 'misplaced' your blood." He says, using finger quotes for 'misplaced'.

"How could she have done that?" Tori asks, amused, as I glare at Andre.

"Don't know. Hid it, stolen it. There's a lot of possibilities with Jade." Andre says as he eats his chips.

"You want to give some blood?" I ask, keeping my glare at him.

"But my blood type doesn't match Robbie's?" Andre asks, not quite catching my meaning.

"Doesn't matter. I'm sure the hospital could always used extra blood." I say, pulling my scissors out of my jeans waist band.

Before anyone can say anything else, the doctor walks in. Why he's here for Tori, I don't know. "Thank you for giving blood for your friend Robbie." He tells us, stopping at the foot of Tori's bed.

"When will they take him to surgery?" Tori asks, struggling to open her bag of chips.

"Soon. The blood you gave should hopefully be enough for it." The doctor says, looking over something on his clipboard.

"'Should be' enough?" I ask, watching him.

"Just trying to be realistic." The doctor says, watching me.

"Then take more blood to be safe, doc." I say, glaring at him.

"Jade, why don't you go down and scare the newborn babies." Tori suggests, trying to change the subject.

"Where are the babies?" I ask after a slight gasp, facing the doctor with glee in my tone.

"Of course, she'd like that idea." Tori says, laughing.

"You should leave. It's better that way." Andre says, chuckling. "Oh, how long until she's cleared to leave?" He asks before the doctor leaves.

"For now, I think it's best if she stays for a bit longer. If we need some extra blood, we'll have to take another pint." The doctor says, glancing at me. "Drink plenty of fluids and eat every once in a while to keep your strength up. If we don't need any more blood, we'll let you know you can get ready to leave." He says, walking out.

"I think you scared the doctor." Tori says, pushing herself to sit up a bit more as the doctor leaves.

"Good." I say with a smirk. "Seriously, where are the babies?" I ask, turning to face Tori and Andre.

**That's it for this. As I said before, I'm going by the order on the DVDs. This one was episode four of disc one on season two. The next one I'll do will either be **_**'Tori Tortures Teacher'**_** or **_**'Jade Gets Crushed'**_**. Admittedly, I'm leaning more towards **_**'Jade Gets Crushed'**_**. I have something planned for when Andre heads to Tori's house after working on the song with Jade.**

**I know I said I was going to take a bit of a break with this, but I'm having some writer's block for _'The Vega-Marx Secret'_ right now, so I wrote a few chapters of this for now until I get it worked out.**

**Thank you for reading, and I look forward to your reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This one takes place during **_**'Jade Gets Crushed'**_**.**

**Thanks to zexalsparky for pointing out that his chapter was unfinished. Sorry about that. I thought it was when I uploaded it to the site, and didn't realize the rest was missing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or its characters.**

**No POV**

"You like that?" Jade asks after singing lyrics she thought up for the music to Andre's song.

"Mm-hmm." Andre says, nodding his head.

"Let's take a break for the day." Jade says, taking the headphones off and setting them aside. "You need a ride?" She asks as she stands up and grabs her stuff.

"No. I'm good." Andre says quickly, shutting the piano and recording systems down. "See you tomorrow." He says quickly, standing up and grabbing his stuff.

"See ya." Jade says, watching Andre leave. "What the hell was that?" She asks as the door closes behind him.

Twenty minutes later, Andre stands outside the Vega house, his bike in hand as he waits for Tori to open the door for him.

"Did you get my text?" He asks as soon as Tori opens the door.

"Yes. Why do you think I'm here at four in the morning?" Tori asks, hair wild from sleep and voice heavy from waking up less than five minutes ago.

"Make some cocoa." Andre orders, setting his bike against the back of the couches.

"I'm not making cocoa." Tori denies, raising an eyebrow when Andre groans. "What is wrong?" She asks, closing the front door and moving to sit beside Andre.

"I think I'm in love with Jade." Andre says quickly, not looking at Tori.

"I'll make the cocoa." Tori says after a short moment of stunned silence, standing up and heading to the kitchen to make cocoa.

"You think you're in love with Jade?" She asks, sitting a few inches away, a coffee cup of Belgium cocoa in hand. "You can't be in love with Jade." She says after Andre gives a quick explanation for why he thinks that.

"I know." Andre says, setting his cup of cocoa on the table in front of him and standing up. "Beck's my best friend." He says, starting to pace.

"But they're not together anymore." Tori says, watching Andre pace.

"I know. But they used to, and I can't like a friend's ex." Andre says, looking at Tori. "And you're my best friend too." He says with a sigh, sitting back down.

"Wait, what? What does that have to do with anything?" Tori asks, watching him.

**The Next Morning**

"Have you seen Jade yet?" Tori asks, leaning against her locker as Andre walks up to her.

"No. And sorry about last night." Andre says with a sigh. "Got the song finished at least."

"Don't worry about it." Tori says, adjusting her bag. "How's the song?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Good, I hope." Andre says, not seeing Jade walk in with Cat.

"HEY TORI!" Cat yells, making Andre jump from the unexpected shout behind him.

"Hey Cat. H-hey Jade." Andre says, stuttering at the sight of Jade.

"HI!" "Hey." Cat and Jade says, walking up to Tori and Andre. "What's wrong with you, Harris? You're freaking out." Jade notes, moving to Tori's side, giving Andre a curious glance.

"No idea what you're talking about." Andre says quickly, ignoring the looks from Cat and Jade, and Tori's 'chill out' look. "I got to go." He says, getting ready to leave.

"What about the song? Do you still need help, or did you finish it?" Jade asks as he heads away.

"How would he have finished it without a female vocalist?" Tori asks her Gothic friend.

"He's Andre. He can get practically any girl he wants. How hard would it be to get her to sing a song for him?" Jade asks, looking at Tori. "Did he get you to sing it?"

"No. Haven't seen him since I left you two in the music room." Tori says, not looking at Jade, her thoughts on her talk with Andre the night before.

"Why are you blushing?" Cat asks, poking Tori's reddening cheek.

"No reason." Tori says quickly. "So, why did you two come in together?" She asks, shifting topics.

"Had to work on a project, she stayed the night, dragged me out this morning." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders. "So, why were you blushing and what was going on with Andre?" She asks as the three head to class.

"Don't worry about it." Tori says as they head to Sikowitz's class.

A few hours later, as the gang sit at lunch, Tori and Andre share glances with each other as the others stare at each other.

"What is going on with you guys?" Robbie asks, looking between Tori, Andre, and Jade.

"Nothing." "Nothing." "I wish I knew." Tori, Andre, and Jade say simultaneously.

"Huh?" Beck asks, staring at his ex and his friends. "Did I miss something?" He asks, looking between them.

"Nope. Nothing." Andre says, standing up. "Tori, can I talk to you in private?" He asks, grabbing her arm and dragging her away.

"What the hell is going on?" Jade asks, watching them, ignoring her feeling of jealousy. "I'll be back. I'm gonna spy on them." She says, standing up.

"Jadey. You can't spy on friends." Cat says, giving Jade a serious look. "My brother spied on his friends. Until he saw his friend walk away with a knife covered in fake blood. He doesn't talk to that friend anymore." She says, keeping her serious look, regardless of the confusing words.

"And on that note." Jade says, leaving.

"What the…?" Beck asks, watching Jade walk away, the others sharing confused looks.

**Tori POV**

"Will you stop dragging me?" I ask as he pushes the door to the janitor's closet open and pushes me in. "What is wrong with you?" I ask, rubbing my arm from where her gripped it.

"I'm sorry. I almost let it slip out." Andre says, not looking at me.

"Almost let what slip out?" I ask, watching him.

"I almost told Jade that you like her." Andre admits, letting out a groan.

"So you dragged me with you? They're going to wonder what's going on." I ask, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry. I freaked out." Andre says, starting to pace again.

"Chill out." I say, watching him pace. "When did you almost tell Jade? When you ran off this morning, there was no indication." I ask him, stopping him.

"In lunch. Just now." Andre says, not meeting my eyes. "That's why I stood up and left, dragging you with me." He adds as he stands before me, eyes down.

"It didn't seem like it." I say, staring at him.

"That's because I got up to leave when I realized it." Andre says, looking up. "It's like I said last night, about how wonky I get." He says, looking away again.

"Just, chill out, Andre." I say, taking a step back. "It's fine. She doesn't know, no one else knows. Alright?" I say, staring at him.

"Alright." Andre says, taking a few deep breaths. "You have to tell her though. She deserves to know." He tells me, starting to calm down.

"I will. When I'm ready." I say, brushing a few strands of hair over my ear. "I'm not ready yet. We're still working on the friends thing. Rushing that might make it worse or something." I say, letting out a sigh.

"That's good." Andre says, nodding his head. "I just hope I don't get left alone with her. I'm afraid I'll let it slip or something." He says.

**No POV**

Unbeknownst to them, the Goth of mention stands outside the closet door, her ear pressed against the thin wooden door.

"She what?" Jade asks herself, keeping her voice low, not believing what she just heard.

**Again, thank you to zexalsparky for asking about this being unfinished or not. Hope it's fixed.**

**I had the next couple of chapters written, but since I forgot this one wasn't finished, I'm going to go over them to make sure things are good. I'll update the next chapter by the end of next week maybe.**

**Blessed Be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Originally, this was going to be based on **_**'Who Did It To Trina?'**_**, but I couldn't really think of a way to make it a decent Jori. So, I went with **_**'Beggin' On Your Knees'**_**. This one is going to be a lead onto more Jori moment of the fic so far. The next one will be the last of season two, as well as the last of the ones based on episodes. That is until I decide to do **_**'Tori &amp; Jade's Playdate'**_**. I won't do too much more other episodes, but the ones from season four will be **_**'Cell Block'**_**, **_**'Three Girls And A Moose'**_**, and **_**'Tori Fixes Beck And Jade'**_**. I have plans for all of them, with **_**'Three Girls And A Moose'**_** and **_**'Tori Fixes Beck And Jade'**_** being Jori relationship, no Bade or Tori/Moose or Jade/Moose, or anything else.**

**Sorry for the kinda long explanation for upcoming chapters.**

**Before you read this chapter, a reviewer pointed out that the last chapter was unfinished. I went back and added the rest, so those who read it first, before I added the rest of Tori and Andre in the closet, I recommend you go back and read it now. For those that have read it after I fixed it, continue on.**

**Also, since I have most of the season two chapters written, I'll be posting once or twice a week. I have one left to write, but I don't know if I will write it or not, so I'm leaving it up to you guys. Do you think I should write a chapter for _'Terror On Cupcake Street'_?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or any characters.**

**No POV**

"I don't trust that Ryder guy." Jade says, leaning against the locker beside Tori's after the half-Latina told them about her dinner date at her house with the handsome boy a year older than them later that night.

"You don't like anything good happening to me." Tori says, closing her locker.

"Usually, I'd agree." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders. "But we're friends now, and I don't like him." She says, sipping her coffee.

"Aw, told you we were friends." Tori jokes, poking Jade's shoulder.

"Would you stop touching me?" Jade asks, pushing Tori away, a small smile on her face. "What are your plans for your 'date'?" She asks as Cat and Andre make their way over to them from the doors.

"Dinner and hang out, maybe watch a movie?" Tori asks, shrugging her shoulders.

"I kinda figured dinner when you said it was a dinner date." Jade says sarcastically. "I meant what are you eating?" She asks, knowing of Tori's not-so-good cooking skills.

"Spicy Tuna rolls." Tori says, glancing over Jade's shoulder. "I looked up the recipe earlier. Hey Cat, hey Andre." She says as the other two walk up to them.

"Hey Jade. Hey Tori." "Sup chicas?" Cat and Andre say, making their way to the Goth and half-Latina.

"Jade's being mean because I have a date and she doesn't like him." Tori says, smiling as Jade glares at her.

"Who is he?" Cat asks as Andre gives the two girls a curious glance.

"Ryder Daniels." Tori says, grabbing her phone.

"The senior?" Andre asks, this time sharing a confused look with Cat. "I don't know about him, Tori. I've heard he's dated a lot of girls, but it never lasts more than a couple of weeks." He tells his best friend as they stare at each other.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks, looking up the directions to make spicy tuna rolls.

"I don't know, just a bad feeling about him." Andre says.

"If he hurts you, I'll cut his balls off." Jade says with a smirk as the bell rings to get to first period. "I'll use the dull, rusty scissors with chipped blades." She says, smirking wider when she hears a high pitched squeak from Andre.

"Oh, God. That sounds painful." Andre whispers as he follows behind the Goth, his hands going to protect his groin.

"That's the idea." Jade says, leading the four to Sikowitz's class.

Later that day, Tori stands in the kitchen, looking over the directions for spicy tuna rolls from her PearPad, as she makes her dinner for her date with Ryder.

"What are you doing?" Trina asks as she stretches out her new jeans, seeing her sister at the kitchen counter.

"I'm making spicy tuna rolls." Tori says, glancing up at her sister before going back to making dinner.

"You're _making_ sushi?" Trina asks, stretching her legs as she glances at Tori again.

"Yeah." Tori says, looking over the directions.

"But why _make_ sushi?" Trina asks, not getting it.

"It's for my date. With Ryder Daniels." Tori says, a hint of smugness in her voice at the name.

"Ryder Daniels? Senior? Super hot?" Trina asks, pausing her stretching.

"Yeah." Tori says with a hint of pride.

"I don't know. He dates a lot of girls." Trina says, standing straight. "You remember my friend Lindsay?" She asks, concern in her voice.

"Little feet, big thighs?" Tori asks, looking at her sister.

"Yeah. He asked her out and a week later, boom, kicked her to the curb." Trina says, walking to her sister.

"I'm sure he had a reason." Tori says, trying to defend her date.

"Just be careful." Trina says, hugging Tori. "Want me to stay here in case he tries anything?" She asks, releasing her from the hug.

"I'll be fine." Tori says, giving her sister a grateful smile.

"Okay." Trina says, heading away.

An hour later, Tori finds herself sitting beside Ryder as they eat the spicy tuna rolls, or tuna balls considering they're more than twice the size they're supposed to be, on the couch as they make small talk.

"So, how are you enjoying your spicy tuna ball?" Tori asks, saying the name of the food with some hesitance.

"I've never had anything like this before." Ryder admits, holding the small ball of sushi with his chopsticks, taking a cautious bite.

A minute later, as Ryder heads to the bathroom by the garage, Trina jogs out from the downstairs hallway under the stairs, stopping behind Tori. "Look through his phone." She says, grabbing Ryder's phone from the table in front of the couches.

"What? Where did you…" Tori asks, looking at her sister.

"Trust me. Boys pee fast." Trina says, pushing the phone into Tori's hands.

"What the…?" Tori asks as Trina jogs away to hide.

Giving into curiosity, Tori opens Ryder's phone, somewhat surprised that he didn't have it locked, and looks through his texts, only seeing some texts from his friends, nothing suspicious.

"Having fun there?" Ryder asks with a hint of disbelief.

"Whoa!" Tori says, jumping as she looks over her shoulder at Ryder. "You boys do pee fast." She says, staring at Ryder nervously.

"I can't believe you're looking through my phone." Ryder says, looking at Tori.

"What? I wasn't looking through your phone." Tori says, staring at Ryder. Before Ryder says anything, his phone goes off in a text and Tori looks down, seeing one of his friend's names appear on the screen with '1 new text' under his name.

"Really?" Ryder asks, grabbing his phone out of her hands.

"I'm really sorry." Tori says as Ryder grabs his stuff and heads for the door to leave.

Not saying anything, Ryder leaves the Vega house, sending Tori a quick glance before shaking his head and leaving.

The next morning, as Tori's wandering through the halls looking for Ryder, she bumps into Jade by the corner between Andre's locker and Tori's.

"Oh, sorry." Tori says, keeping her grip on her donut and coffee.

"Why're you looking for Ryder?" Jade asks, leaning against a locker behind her, raising an eyebrow at the half-Latina.

"I looked through his phone last night and he caught me." Tori admits, taking a bite of her donut.

"Why'd you look through his phone?" Jade asks, surprised that Tori would do something like that.

"Trina put the idea in my head." Tori admits, sighing.

"I thought you were smarter than that?" Jade asks with a joking smile. "Why are you looking for Ryder? You never exactly answered." She asks again, pushing off the wall as Tori heads for her locker to follow her.

"To apologize for looking through his phone." Tori says with a sigh as she opens her locker.

"Find anything interesting?" Jade asks, leaning against the locker designed with a gravestone at night.

"What?" Tori asks, glancing at Jade.

"In Ryder's phone. Find anything interesting?" Jade asks again.

"All I saw were texts from his friends." Tori says, staring at Jade with a raided eyebrow.

"Oh." Jade says, sounding disappointed.

As Tori grabs her morning books, she doesn't see Ryder walking up behind her. "Daniels." Jade says, staring at the tall boy. "What are you doing here?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"Uh, wanted to talk to Tori. Can we talk?" Ryder asks Tori. "In private?" He adds when Jade stays where she's standing.

"Why? Afraid I'll ruin anything?" Jade asks, smirking.

"I'll be fine." Tori tells Jade, giving the Goth a small smile.

"Fine. I'll be in Sikowitz's." Jade says, walking away as she sends Ryder a quick glare.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday." Tori says, closing her locker.

"Why did you do it?" Ryder asks, sending Tori a curious look.

"I don't know." Tori says, sighing again. "Trina…" She goes to say, getting interrupted by Cat.

"Hey, do you guys think it's possible to give yourself CPR?" Cat asks, her hand over the mouthpiece of her phone.

"No." "I doubt it." Ryder and Tori says, glancing at each other before looking back at Cat.

"That's what I thought." Cat says, putting her phone back to her ear. "Sorry for the delay. But my _supervisor_ tells me you can't give yourself CPR." She says into the phone, glancing at Tori as she puts emphasis on 'supervisor'. "Hello?" She asks into the phone. "Hello?" She asks, walking away.

"That was different." Tori says, still not fully used to Cat's behavior. "Again, I'm really sorry about looking through your phone." She says, turning to face Ryder.

"It's fine." Ryder says, sending her a small smile. "I got to go. I have to get started on picking a song to sing, the music." He says with a sigh, turning around. What Tori doesn't see is the small smirk on his face, knowing full well that Tori's a helpful person.

"Well, maybe we could do a duet?" Tori suggest as Ryder walks a few feet away.

"You sure?" Ryder asks, dropping his smirk and replacing it with a slight frown as he turns to face Tori. "I thought you said you were going to do a solo?" He asks, facing her fully.

"Why not?" Tori says, shrugging her shoulders. "Meet me in the music room after school and we'll go over a song." She says, giving him a small smile and heading towards class before the late bell rings. "See you later." She says with a wave.

"I'm sitting in with you." Jade says, hidden by the corner past Tori's locker, scaring the half-Latina.

"Don't do that!" Tori says, jumping from Jade's unexpected arrival, placing her right hand over her heart. "Sit in with me on what?" She asks, panting as she tries to catch her breath.

"Your song session with Ryder. I don't like him, and there's no way I'm letting you be alone with him." Jade says, grabbing Tori's arm and dragging her to class.

"Do you have to drag me?" Tori asks, trying not to slip as she's lead/dragged to class, still freaked out a bit from Jade scaring her.

"Yep." Jade says simply.

**I decided to turn this into a two-part chapter instead of one. Next, we'll see the rest of the episode, I guess we can say.**

**To answer any questions about why Tori's going out with Ryder after her conversation with Andre last chapter, two reasons. One, he's kind of a male version of Jade, with how he dresses and acts in a way, so Tori's able to sort of see Jade in him. And two, she doesn't want anyone, other than Andre who already knows, to know she likes Jade, so she dates a guy to hide it, not knowing Jade already knows.**

**As for Jade, she heard that Tori doesn't want it known, so she's playing along so as not to alert Tori or anyone else. Hope that helps clear things up.**

**Sorry that this didn't have a lot of Tori/Jade. We'll see more of it next chapter.**

**Blessed Be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This one takes place during Tori's song writing session with Ryder, and Jade sitting between them.**

**Sorry for not updating earlier in the week like I said I would.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or any characters.**

**Jade POV**

I watch between Tori and Daniels as they work on their song. Before, when I got here after they already started, Ryder got upset and tried to make me leave them alone, but his attempts failed each time. And with Tori okay with me being there, which I'm guessing has something to do with what she and Andre talked about a while ago in the janitor's closet, he didn't really put up a fight, not wanting to upset her. So now, I sit a few feet behind them, but in the middle, watching them work on lyrics for their song, and Tori pressing a few keys on the keyboard in the music room to test it with the lyrics.

"Do you even know how to play an instrument, Daniels?" I ask, glaring at him when he makes no attempt at helping write the music, just giving a few half-hearted suggestions for the lyrics.

"What's it to you?" Daniels asks as Tori writes down some lyrics after testing them with the piano.

"Well, I've been watching for almost an hour now, and not once have you picked up a guitar or bass, or headed to the drums, or anything else since you two started. And barely made any effort to help with the lyrics. Without your help, there would be little to no change in lyrics and music." I tell him, crossing my arms under my breasts, glaring when he looks at my chest.

"Why are you here?" He asks me as Tori raises an eyebrow at us, giving me a quick look of confusion before going back to the lyrics.

"What? Don't like an audience? If that's the case, you're in the wrong school, Daniels." I say with a smirk.

"Jade, would it kill you to be nice for a few minutes?" Tori asks with a curious look as she taps the pen against the sheet of paper.

"I don't know. Not taking that risk though." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"You're not needed here, West." Daniels says, glaring at me. "So you can leave."

"Based on what I've seen, you're not needed either." I point out, smirking triumphantly. "And if Tori wanted me to leave, she'd have said." I say, looking at her.

"How about we just finish for the day and come back tomorrow?" Tori suggests, giving me a quick pointed look. "We've got time before the Full Moon Jam, and most of what we need is the music, so why not?" She asks, putting the sheets of paper in a folder and shuts off the keyboard.

"I'll give you a ride." Daniels says quickly, smirking at me when I try to offer her a ride.

"Sorry, Jade and I are working on a project for Sikowitz. It'll be easier if I just grab a ride with her instead." Tori says apologetically as she puts the folder with the lyrics and music in her bag. "Meet here again tomorrow after school?" She asks, shouldering her bag.

"Yeah. Sure." Daniels says, standing up and grabbing his bag.

"What was that all about?" Tori asks me as I pull out of the parking lot a moment later.

"What was what all about?" I ask as I watch Ryder pull away in his mid-2000's Ford Mustang. "Does he actually think he's cool with that car? The 60's and 70's had a much better era of Mustangs." I say, insulting his car and speaking appreciatively of mine, a black late 1960's Ford Mustang, the only thing my father gave me without a hint of disdain. (It was his when he was younger and kept it as perfect as he could, fixing anything that needed it, and when I passed my driver's test last year, he gave it to me, not wanting me driving anything that might 'insult the West name'.)

"I'm talking about your messing with Ryder. And who cares what he drives? A car's a car, isn't it?" Tori asks as I drive towards her house.

"He was lazing around, making no effort to do anything. His attempts to 'help' with the song sucked ass, and he can't play an instrument to save himself." I say as I drive. "And the kind of car you drive says a lot about you, more-so if you're a guy. Just ask Andre or Beck. They'll tell you." I say, thinking back to when I got the car and how they both wanted to drive it, complimenting me on getting such a good car.

"That doesn't give you the right to mess with him. Maybe he's still learning to play an instrument or something? Or they didn't have it in the music room?" Tori suggest as we near her house.

"Oh, don't defend him, Tori." I say, rolling my eyes. "Hollywood Arts have every instrument someone could play, even instruments from around the world that most people here haven't even heard of." I say, pulling onto her street.

"Why don't you like him? What has he done to you?" Tori asks as I park behind her sister's bright blue Honda Accord.

"Nothing. I just don't trust him, and I don't like how close he kept trying to get with you." I say as I shut off the car and the two of us leave my car.

"I'm fine." Tori says, looking at me. "I know he won't like it, but you're going to be there tomorrow, right?" She asks as we head towards the house to get started on the short script and acting assignment for Sikowitz's class at the end of the month.

"Duh." I say, following her in. "Why'd you accept him as your partner, anyway?" I ask as we make our way into her house.

"I don't really know. He said about how he was going to have trouble working on the music and everything, so I asked to make it easier on both of us." She says as we head to the kitchen to grab a snack and drink before heading to her room.

"Tell him plans change and you're doing a solo. Tell him to find some other loser to be his partner." I say, grabbing a large mug and filling it with coffee from the pot.

"Did you just call me a loser?" Tori asks, grabbing a glass and filling it with pink lemonade.

"Well, you did offer to help because you're too nice." I say, adding some sugar and stirring it with a spoon.

"How does that make me a loser?" Tori asks, offended.

"Chill out." I say, smirking. "Just messing with you. Though, not about telling him you changed your mind or something. I don't want him close to you." I add, sipping my coffee.

"He won't hurt me, Jade." Tori says, grabbing her glass of pink lemonade and leading me up to her room after grabbing a bag of pretzel sticks.

"He won't get the chance." I assure her, following after her.

The next day, I again meet Tori after school in the music room. This time, I get there before Daniels does and sit with Tori as she grabs the folder out of her bag. "What do you think of this? I thought about it after you left last night." Tori asks me, turning the keyboard on and playing a few keys as she sings her lyrics.

"You thought of that?" I ask, impressed, after she was done playing the song.

"Yeah. You like it?" She asks, putting some of her hair behind her ear.

"It's nice." We hear from the doorway. We look over to see Daniels standing in the doorway, nodding at Tori. "We're going to ace this assignment." He says, a small smile forming on his face.

"And the assignment matters, because?" I ask, glaring at him.

"It doesn't, I was just saying…" Daniels says, stopping himself.

"Uh-huh." I say in disbelief.

After that, the two get working on their song, and by the end of a few hours, they have it finished. I should say Tori has it finished. Daniels put a little more effort into it than yesterday, but by no means any to actually matter.

"So, should we get together after school tomorrow to work on getting everything right?" Daniels asks as they pack things up and shut off the equipment.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Tori says, nodding in agreement.

"Want a ride home?" He asks her one everything is shut off and packed away.

"No." I say, glaring at him. "Her dad's a cop and doesn't like guys she doesn't know dropping her off." I say with a smirk when I see him flinch slightly at Tori's dad being a cop. "Besides, we still have some stuff to do for our assignment." I say, getting between him and Tori.

"Oh, crap. I forgot about that." Tori says, sighing. "Sorry Ryder. See you tomorrow." She says as I grab her arm and drag her out of the music room.

"Why did you play along?" I ask as I start my car.

"What do you mean? I thought we still had some final touches to do for our short scene?" Tori asks as I pull away.

"I lied about that. We got everything done." I say, shrugging my shoulders as I drive. "Unless you want to run through it one more time?" I ask, glancing at her.

"Wouldn't hurt." Tori says, looking at me.

"Fine by me." I say as I stop at a red light.

During the beginning of the Full Moon Jam, I sit in the crowd as Tori and Daniels get ready for their performance. As I sit, I listen to Cat talking to Robbie about something random, and Beck and Andre talking about some CFC match the night before. "When's Vega supposed to be on?" I ask, interrupting them.

"In a bit. Why?" Andre asks, glancing at me.

"I'm not allowed to ask?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Just curious." Andre says, raising his hands in surrender. "She's backstage if you want to talk to her." He suggests, a small smile on his face, turning his attention back to his conversation with Beck.

"Better than listening to you guys." I mumble as I stand him and make my way to where the performers get ready.

"Once we ace this thing, I can humiliate that Vega chick. Maybe make it look like I did all the work while she took the credit." I hear as I walk behind the curtain. Looking over, I see a smug Ryder Daniels putting his headset on, speaking to no one.

"Knew there was a reason I hated you." I whisper into his ear, surprising him.

"What are you doing back here?" He asks, staring at me wide eyes.

"Thought I'd come wish Tori good luck." I say innocently, walking around him. "Instead, I come back to hear you planning to lie about who did the work." I finish, locking eyes with him.

"No one would believe you." Daniels says smugly as I watch him.

"Oh?" I ask, pretending to be unaware. "And why's that? My reputation?" I ask as I walk around him. "The teacher's hate me? The principal is tired of hearing complaints about me scaring the others?" I ask, stopping. "You know, now that I think about it, you've had quite a few projects since I've joined Hollywood Arts. Each time, you partnered up with a beautiful, talented girl. And once you passed, you dumped her, giving her some bullshit story or something." I say, remembering the rumors of the past I've heard about him.

"They weren't bullshit." He says, glaring at me.

"Oh please. Everything you are is bullshit." I say, glaring back at him. "Back out now, or I guarantee you won't stay in this school." I tell him, crossing my arms.

"Screw you, West." Daniels says, scoffing. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a song to perform." He says, heading for the stage.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I say, making him stop in his tracks. "You see, I'm not as stupid as you. I actually think ahead." I say, pulling my phone out and playing the recording I made of him talking about humiliating Tori and taking credit.

"What the…?" Daniels says, staring at me.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" Tori asks, coming around the corner and spotting me.

"Back out, or I play it again." I promise him, not looking at Tori.

"Play what again?" Tori asks, walking over to me.

"This." I say when Daniels doesn't say anything.

A moment later, after playing the clip, I look at Tori. "Are you able to perform tonight? Make it a solo instead of a duet?" I ask her softly, pocketing my phone.

"You were planning on using me and stealing credit?" Tori asks Daniels, ignoring me.

"It's a trick." Daniels says, looking at me. "She's messing with you."

"Why would she?" Tori asks, glaring at him. "Leave me alone, Ryder. You're on your own." She says, walking past him and onto the stage as the announcer, a shrugger from Sikowitz's class, introduces her.

"You, don't move a muscle." I tell Daniels when he goes to step onto the stage. "You won't mess with another girl, Daniels." I tell him, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the chair he was sitting in when I overheard him.

As I make Daniels sit, I hear Tori start singing her song, a small smile growing on my face. My smile becomes a smirk when, after her performance, the announcer tells the crowd that Daniels failed by not showing up, and Tori not saying otherwise.

"Congrats." I tell Tori when she comes back off the stage. "How do you feel?" I ask, pulling her into a hug.

"Let's go." Tori says silently, dragging me away.

"Tori." Daniels says behind us, sounding closer than he should be. "Please, listen." He says, placing his hand on her forearm.

"Don't." Tori says, shrugging him off and walking away.

"You're done, Daniels. I promise you that. " I tell him, pushing him and following Tori.

"Men are dicks." Tori says as she nears my car, stopping at the passenger door, making no effort to let the others know.

"Yes they are." I say in agreement, unlocking the doors. "Yes they are." I whisper as I climb in the driver's seat, not seeing the small smile on Tori's face at agreeing with her.

**This is it for this one. Next one will take place during **_**'Prom Wrecker'**_**, and I may or may not do another for **_**'Terror On Cupcake Street'**_**. Haven't decided if there will be one or two chapters left, but I know **_**'Prom Wrecker'**_** will be the next.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review. And let me know if you think I should end season two with **_**'Prom Wrecker'**_**, or end with **_**'Terror On Cupcake Street'**_**.**

**Blessed Be.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This is, as I've mentioned last chapter, based on **_**'Prom Wrecker'**_**, and I try my hand at explaining how the shrimp got in Tori's bra and how she didn't notice it until Jade pointed it out. Also, I further get them together.**

**I don't remember, sad as it must be to admit, if I've said anything about Jade liking Tori the way Tori likes her. So, I'm going under the assumption that I did, but she only admitted it to herself and no one else knows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't won **_**'VicTorious'**_** or the characters.**

**No POV**

"Uh, Jade?" Tori asks as she, Jade, and Cat get ready for Hollywood Arts' first prom, or prome as she calls it, at her house.

"What?" Jade asks, styling her hair a bit as Cat does her make-up.

"Why do your dress and hair look like mine?" Tori asks, staring at Jade as she grabs her dress to change, a pinkish shade to Jade's dark green.

"It's the only one they had in my size when I got it." Jade says, a partial lie. They had other dresses in her size, but it was the only one she liked.

"But why the hair?" Tori asks, removing her robe, showing the other two girls the back of her strapless bra and bikini cut underwear, and slipping the dress on.

"It's a good style." Jade says, standing up to help Tori zip her dress so Cat can take a quick shower before getting dressed. "Here, turn around." She demands, helping Tori fix the front of the dress so it fits better. What Tori doesn't see, thanks to her hair getting into her face from Jade turning her around, is Jade slip a piece of shrimp from her hand down the front of Tor's dress, slipping it into the center of the bra cups, before lifting the dress up. "Turn around again." She says, turning her back around to zip up the dress.

"Would you stop? I'm getting dizzy." Tori asks, fixing her hair.

"That's the point." Jade says, zipping up the dress fully, sounding cryptic. "What perfume you wearing?" She asks, patting Tori on the back, between her shoulder blades.

"Don't know yet." Tori says, wobbling a bit from the rapid spinning Jade made her do. "Where'd Cat go?" She asks, not knowing the redhead went to shower.

"Quick shower before she got dressed. She was too busy helping us with our hair and make-up to take one." Jade answers, grabbing a bottle of perfume, one she doesn't recognize but likes the scent, from Tori's dresser and hands it to her. "Use this." She says, grabbing a small bottle of perfume from her bag and spritzing some on. "What do you think?" She asks, leaning forward so Tori can smell her neck.

"It's good." Tori says, blushing at the close proximity. "It suits you." She says, pulling back. "And me?" She asks, tilting her head after spritzing some perfume on herself.

"Good. What is that? Lavender mixed with it or something?" Jade asks, purposely asking her question in Tori's ear with a whisper.

"Uh, no. No." Tori says, her blush growing, as she takes a step back. "I don't know what's all in it. It was a gift from my mom a couple of years ago for my birthday, but I never used it until now." She says, clearing her throat.

"Tori? What's this?" Cat asks, coming out of the shower with one of Tori's robes on, a familiar 'item' in hand.

"When did you get that?" Jade asks, eyeing the black rubber vibrator in Cat's hand, glancing at Tori.

"Nothing." Tori says quickly, grabbing the vibrator from Cat and putting it under her bed. "And none of your business." She tells Jade, fixing her dress. "Get ready and I'll do your make-up, okay?" She asks Cat, ignoring Jade.

'Damn. Didn't know Vega used things like that.' Jade thinks to herself, watching as Tori helps Cat with her dress and make-up. "So, any of you have a date?" She asks, licking her lips when Tori glances up at her.

"Oh, crap. I knew I forgot something." Tori says, sighing as she does Cat's lipstick. "You?" She asks the Goth and redhead.

"No. Just decided to hang out and mess with everyone." Jade says as Cat goes on about her date Tug, some football player she met at Bed, Bath, &amp; Yonder a couple of days ago.

"What do you mean, mess with everyone?" Tori asks, finishing Cat's make-up and helping her style her hair.

"You'll see." Jade says with a smirk. "So, is Tug picking you up or something?" She asks Cat, changing the subject.

A half hour later, after the three finish getting ready and head downstairs, there's a knock at the door. "Who is that?" Tori asks, about to stand up before Cat gets up and runs to the door.

"Tug!" She says, hugging the tall boy in a bluish-grey tux.

"Hey. Why the change of location to pick you up?" Tug asks, hugging the shorter redhead.

"I was helping my friends and didn't pay attention to the time. So I texted you so you know." Cat says, releasing Tug from her hug.

"Oh. Do they need a ride?" Tug asks, not minding the change.

"No. We're good." Jade says from her spot on the couch."Go on ahead." She says, waving them off.

"What just happened?" Tori asks, still standing by the couch after Cat and Tug left.

"Cat told her date where to pick her up, they left." Jade says simply, shrugging. "Ready?" She asks, standing up.

"Uh, yeah." Tori says, shaking her head a bit. "I hope Andre's date stops making out with him long enough to help me with any last minute ideas. Which I was supposed to do an hour ago, but you somehow tricked me into staying to help." She says, following Jade to the door.

"Like it was hard." Jade says, walking out the door. "All I asked was if you wanted to help Cat and I, and you said yes." She says, heading for her car.

"Yeah, while you were already half naked with a bra smaller than you should wear." Tori mumbles as she gets to Jade's passenger seat.

"What was that?" Jade asks, starting her car.

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud." Tori says quickly, not looking at Jade.

A little over five minutes later, the duo get out of Jade's car and take the short walk to the prome going on, mixing with the dancing teens easily.

"You're late." Andre says, his date holding his arm as she tries to kiss him. "Not now, baby." He says with a smile, making little effort to push her back.

"Blame Jade." Tori says, sighing. "Anything I need to know about?" She asks, looking around.

"Nah. All's good." Andre says as his date starts pecking his cheek. "Just had to worry about Sinjin and him licking a balloon, but that's taken care of." He says, slight irritation in his eyes from his date's constant need to kiss him.

"Okay. Good." Tori says, nodding. "Where'd Jade go?" She asks, looking around when she doesn't see the Goth.

"She's like a ninja or something." Andre says, amusement in his tone. "I could've sworn she was right beside you." He says, not seeing a sign of her.

"Yeah." Tori says slowly, shaking her head. "What?" She asks, seeing the way Andre's looking at her.

"Can you get us some punch?" Andre asks his date, smiling as she agrees with a slight frown on her face. "Why did you two arrive together?" He asks once his date is out of earshot, a smirk growing on his face.

"We helped each other, her, me, and Cat, get ready, and after Cat's date picked her up, she drove us here. Nothing to worry about." Tori says, shaking her head.

"Oh, yeah. Three beautiful young women, one of which has a crush on one of the others, getting changed and what-not in front of each other. Sure there's nothing to worry about?" Andre asks, chuckling.

"Shut up." Tori says, slapping his arm. "What about you? You're date hasn't stopped kissing you since last week." She counters, a small smile of her own.

"Yeah, but we're dating." Andre counters back. "And yeah, she's an amazing kisser, but that's all we do. We don't talk, listen to music, nothing. Whenever we're together, whether alone or with others, her lips are on mine. To her, I'm just a pair of sweet, buttery lips." He says, getting it all out quickly.

"And you're complaining?" Tori asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Kinda. It'd be nice to talk to someone without worrying about them kissing me." Andre says, turning around to see his date waiting in a, surprisingly, long line for punch.

"What do you think we're doing?" Tori asks, looking around the Asphalt Café. Before she can say anything else, the light shut off and, on the big screen the previously had a sign that said 'Hollywood Arts' Prome' on it, a creepy video, with accompanying music, plays. "What the…" Tori asks, staring at the creepy video on the screen. "Wait a minute." She says, knowing what Jade meant by 'messing with everyone' earlier. "I'll be back." She says, stomping away.

A few minutes later, she finds Jade grabbing a drink from the Wahoo Punch machine. "What's got your undies in a twist?" Jade asks with a smirk when Tori stops in front of her.

"Are you done?" Tori asks as Jade takes a sip.

"No, I'm still pretty thirsty." Jade says, moving the can down a bit, pretending not to know what Tori's talking about.

"Oh, really?" Tori asks sarcastically, grabbing the can from Jade's hand.

"Give it back." Jade says with a small glare at the half-Latina standing before her.

"Oh, you want it back?" Tori asks, starting to lick around the lip of the can, starting with where Jade's lips were when she took her sip, and making sure to lick the part where the punch comes out, being careful not to cut herself, before handing it back to Jade.

"Thanks." Jade says, taking a sip, not minding Tori's saliva over the top of the can. "So, what's got you so pissy?" She asks, showing no care for what she just did, amused by Tori's partial grimace from Jade taking a sip.

"Shut off the creepy video, turn off the creepy music, and turn the lights back on." Tori says, crossing her arms.

"Not yet." Jade says, a smirk growing on her face.

"Why? What did I do to make you do this?" Tori asks, raising her hands and dropping them dramatically to her sides.

"I was supposed to put on a play tonight. 'Clowns Don't Bounce'. Remember?" Jade asks, taking a few steps back to lean against the Wahoo Punch machine.

"Oh, crap." Tori says, eyes widening. "I am so sorry. Sikowitz said today was the only time to do it. He didn't say anything about a play supposed to be set up for tonight, and you didn't tell me either." She says, letting out a groan. "I am so sorry." She repeats, feeling bad.

"The video, music, and lights were payback. Don't let it happen again." Jade says, pulling her phone out of her cleavage, a hidden smirk when she catches Tori staring and a blush form on the tanned girl's cheeks, and sending a quick text. "There. I told Sinjin to shut everything off. You got off easy, Tori." She says, putting her phone back between her cleavage.

"Why do you put it _there_?" Tori asks, nodding towards Jade's breasts.

"I don't know." Jade says, shrugging as she takes another sip. "Why is there a shrimp in your bra?" She asks, walking away.

"What shrimp in my…" Tori goes to ask, stopping when she feels it after twisting her body. Reaching down the front, she fishes, no pun intended, the shrimp out from between her breasts and stares at it. "What the…? When did…" She goes to ask, turning to face Jade. When she doesn't see the Goth, she tosses the shrimp in the trash and goes to follow Jade, not knowing that the Goth took a different turn and watched from the side, like how she, Tori, and Cat did earlier in the week when the spied Andre and his date kissing by Jade's locker.

"Damn. I wanted to eat that shrimp." Jade says to herself as she watches Tori go down the hall that leads back to the Asphalt Café.

**I'm trying to get _'Terror On Cupcake Street'_ figured out, but so far, most of my attempts take a dark twist, which is what I want to avoid for this fic. I'll try to figure it out, but if not, the next won't be based on any episodes.**

**Thank you for reading. Hoped you like it.**

**Blessed Be.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter takes place shortly after the last ended.**

**I know I said I was going to try to figure out **_**'Terror On Cupcake Street'**_**, but I didn't like how any attempts turned out. So, I decided to start on the chapters that won't be based on an episode.**

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews for last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or any characters.**

**Tori POV**

"Hello Tori. Would you like to play a game?" I hear a deep voice whisper into my ear.

"Ah!" I say, jumping as I turn around. "Don't do that." I say, slapping a laughing Jade's arm.

"I couldn't resist." Jade says, laughing as she puts her phone in her pocket, which is what I'm guessing she used to disguise her voice.

"Why did I ever let you talk me into watching those movies?" I say, shuddering at the memory of when she tricked me into watching the entire movie set in one day, not getting the last one finished until after eleven at night.

I didn't sleep for almost a week after that.

"I don't know." Jade says, chuckling. "So, what are you doing in the Black Box alone during lunch?" She asks, sitting beside me, a container with her usual Monday meal, a veggie burrito and her trademark coffee, in hand as she sits down.

"Trying to come up with the lyrics for Song Writing class." I say with a sigh, holding up the notebook I had the lyrics written on.

"Aren't you supposed to work on that with Andre or something?" She asks, opening the container and grabbing her burrito.

"Supposed to. But he started helping that cute redhead from class." I say with a sigh, stretching my back.

"He just abandoned you?" She asks, not believing me.

"No." I answer with a chuckle. "I gave him permission. And a deadline." I say, closing the notebook and putting it in my bag.

"Deadline?" She asks before taking a bite of her burrito.

"We have until the end of the week to turn it on, so I told him to help her by Wednesday. We should be able to get it together when he's done and have it ready by Friday for class." I answer, closing my bag. "Oh, I forgot my lunch." I say, my stomach rumbling.

"You're lucky we're friends." Jade says, grabbing a second container from her bag and handing it to me.

"Oh, you got me lunch." I say, opening the container, seeing a sandwich. "Wait. How'd you know I was in here?" I ask, grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite, surprised she got it the way I like it.

"I followed you." She answers cryptically, slowly pulling a pair of scissors from her boot. "That and Cat saw you walk in here on her way since she was late to lunch and filled me in." She says, putting the scissors back in her boot.

"Well, thank you for lunch." I say, taking a second bite.

"Welcome." Jade says, eating her burrito. "How's your song coming so far?" She asks me after we finish eating and I go back to the lyrics.

"Decent, I hope." I say with a sigh. "I have the chorus and the hook. Plus piano music." I say, taking out the sheet music and handing it to her. "Hopefully, Andre will be done with Alexis to help me. I hate writing lyrics sometimes." I say, leaning against the back of the chair.

"Want me to make Andre help you and make that Alexis chick wait?" Jade asks as she finishes her coffee and grabs our trash to throw them away.

"How do you plan on doing that?" I ask suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I have my ways." She says, sitting down beside me. "Maybe remove this line and move it to here. It makes more sense that way." She tells me, handing me back the lyric sheet, pointing out the line and where to move it to.

"Uh, okay." I say, circling the line and using an arrow to move it, intending on rewriting the lyrics anyway to help flesh things out. "Huh. It does make more sense." I say after singing the chorus quietly. "Thanks." I tell her with a smile.

"Don't sound so surprised." Jade says, grabbing her bag. "Come on. Sikowitz is planning something, and if we're not there early, who knows what trick he might pull?" She asks as she stands up.

"How come we have Sikowitz in the beginning of the day and after lunch?" I ask, grabbing my stuff and following her, not finding what she said suspicious since Sikowitz is known for doing weird stuff for no real reason.

"No idea. But, we learn a lot about acting and how to evolve our skills, so who cares?" Jade asks, leading the way.

"That's true." I say, shrugging my shoulders as we walk towards his class.

A minute later, as we walk into Sikowitz's class, Sikowitz turns around from the stage with a jump from Jade kicking, literally, the door open. "WHERE'S MY MONEY SIKOWITZ?!" Jade yells, tossing her bag aside.

"What the hell?!" I say, jumping back as she stomps up to Sikowitz.

"What money? I don't owe you any money, do I?" Sikowitz asks, not effected by Jade's yelling or angry pacing.

"I gave you a dollar last year, and you never paid it back. Where is it?" Jade asks, stomping onto the stage.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask, running onto the stage to try to push her away. "Are you insane?" I ask pushing her away.

"Oh, relax." Jade says, calming down instantly. "I was just messing with him." She says with a chuckle, walking off the stage and heading to the back door to grab her bag.

"Why?" I ask, shaking my head in disbelief as Sikowitz turns his back to us and starts writing something on the white board.

"Something to do. That and I wanted to see your reaction." Jade says, grabbing our bags and moving to the middle row, setting my stuff on the edge seat as she takes the one beside it.

"Why must you love giving me a heart attack?" I ask with a sigh, walking up to her and taking my bag off the seat and sitting down.

"You let me." Jade shrugs, smirking at me. "So, Sikowitz, what are we supposed to be doing today?" She asks, turning her attention to the balding teacher.

"Hm?" Sikowitz asks, turning to face us again, showing us a glimpse of the words 'Kissing Scenes' and 'Gender' on the board.

"What. Are. We. Learning. Today?" Jade asks slowly, as if she was speaking to a child, or Cat on a sugar rush.

"Oh." Sikowitz says with an odd smile, taking a step to the side to reveal the full message on the board, 'Kissing Scenes Between Same Gender Couples'.

"Uh, why?" I ask, looking at the message.

"My coconut visions told me to." Sikowitz says before laughing maniacally.

"I think someone needs to start giving him the same special medicine as Cat." Jade says, raising an eyebrow at the crazy teacher.

"Or her brother." I comment, a little nervous by both Sikowitz's laughing and the lesson for the day.

"What's so funny?" Andre asks, walking in and sitting in front of me, neither Jade or I realizing that the bell rang.

"Sikowitz is crazy. Does he need a reason?" Jade counters, a small glare at Andre for a moment before it disappears.

"True chiz." Andre says, nodding in agreement. "Where were you in lunch?" He asks me, not looking at Jade.

"Black Box, trying to figure out our song for class." I answer, kicking Jade before she can comment about him working with Alexis instead of me. "How's it going with Alexis?" I ask him, ignoring Jade's glare from kicking her leg just above her boots.

"Turns out, she's got a boyfriend and she's working with him after school for the assignment." Andre answers with a small frown, giving Jade a dirty look when she laughs.

"Hello, young actors, singers, and mass murderers." Sikowitz says, cutting off whatever Andre was about to say, a look at Jade at the words 'mass murderer'.

"You have no proof." Jade says with a smirk at Sikowitz, making those who can see her smirk shudder in fear.

"Today, we will be covering a kissing scene between same gender couples." Sikowitz says, ignoring Jade. "As most of you know, if not all of you, male and female sexuality is not as hidden as it used to be, and is slowly growing in popularity. So, to help some of you get ready, since there might be a chance you'll have to do this in your future career if you choose to act, I will be pairing you up with someone of the same gender for a project. Now, since there is an uneven amount of females, and an even amount of males, I will team three of you together." He says, ignoring the wolf whistle from Rex about the three girls kissing. "Now, so no one is offended, or perverted," He says, glancing at Rex. "the projects will be a video project due at the end of the week. I have your pairings set already, so no trying to pick your own." He says before naming the pairs, making Jade laugh when Beck get's paired with Robbie, and harder when Andre gets paired with Rex. "What? He insists he's not a puppet, so why not?" His defense was. As Jade laughs, she barely misses who she's paired with.

"What's wrong with you?" Jade asks, calming her laughing down.

"Yay! We're going to kiss each other!" Cat yells, hugging the two of us tightly.

"WHAT?!" Jade yells, glaring at Sikowitz.

**I had to pair Beck with Robbie, and Andre with Rex. There will be no Robbie/Beck or anything like that. I just thought it was funny to do.**

**And yes, I had to pair Cat, Tori, and Jade together for the scene.**

**I can't promise I'll be posting this on an average basis, but I will be working on chapters again.**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Blessed Be.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This takes place later in the same day as last chapter. Bit of a Bade chapter today, but nothing like them getting back together. Just friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or any characters.**

**No POV**

"Sikowitz is expecting the three of us to kiss each other? In front of everyone?" Tori asks, sitting on her usual seat in the Asphalt Café, Cat to her right, Jade to her left, Andre in front of her, and Robbie and Beck around him.

"Looks that way." Andre says, shaking his head. "At least you don't have to kiss a puppet." He tells his best friend.

"How do you think Beck must feel? He has to kiss Robbie." Jade says, laughing. "Look at the bright side, Vega. Anyone makes jokes or disgusting comments, I stab them with my scissors." She says simply, taking a bite of her salad.

"You're okay with this? You were pretty pissed during class." Beck asks, sending his ex a small glare for her comment.

"Vega's not so bad, neither is Cat. And if what Daniel, or Danny, has said about them, they're pretty good kissers." Jade says, making Tori blush and Cat giggle.

"What about Jade, Beck? Is she a good kisser?" Cat asks, sipping her lemonade.

"Yeah Beck. Is Jade a good kisser?" Tori asks, hoping to make Jade blush, frowning when Jade simply smirks.

"Yes, Beck. Am I?" Jade asks her ex, a devious smirk on her face aimed at her ex.

"Yes. She is." Beck answers, looking away when Cat giggles, Tori blushes again, Jade's smirk widens, Andre coughs, Robbie gasps, and Rex bounces on Robbie's lap.

"And the best part is?" Jade says, closing the container her salad is in and standing up, grabbing her bag. "Your fantasy of two girls kissing in front of you will come true, and you won't get to join in." She says smugly, walking away.

"Ha!" Rex says, bouncing. "Can I join in?!" He calls after Jade.

"Only if you want to be a pile of wood chips, puppet." Jade yells back, not even looking over her shoulder.

"You told Jade you had a fantasy of watching two girls kissing in front of you?" Andre asks, surprised.

"No." Beck says, not meeting Andre's gaze. "She figured it out." He says, collecting his trash.

"Where are you going?" Cat asks, watching Beck stand up and head in the same direction of Jade.

"Got to work on something for a class." Beck says, heading past the tables.

A few minutes later, Beck finds Jade at her locker sorting through her books. "What?" She asks when she sees him standing beside her.

"Why did you say that back there?" Beck asks, keeping his distance in case Jade tries anything.

"I was bored, it's fun to mess with people, and it's true. You did say you wanted to watch two girls make out." Jade answers, closing her locker.

"I never said that. You guessed." Beck counters, throwing the last of his pizza away.

"And you stuttered afterwards, telling me all I need to know. And let me guess, the two girls were me and Tori?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow as she puts her script writing notebook in her bag.

"What? No." Beck says quickly, too quickly to Jade.

"Uh-huh." Jade says, walking past him. "And what about Cat mixed in? As Sikowitz said at the end of class, we have three short scenes to do, me kissing Tori, Tori kissing Cat, and Cat kissing me. That doesn't make you hard?" She teases, heading for the Wahoo Punch machine to grab a drink.

"You're having way too much fun with this kissing thing. Why?" Beck asks, avoiding the question.

"Why not?" Jade counters, putting in a dollar to get her drink, putting in a second after the can pops out.

"Do you like Tori and/or Cat 'that way'?" Beck asks, noticing how close Jade and the two girls have been since their break up.

"Cat's like a sister, nothing more. Kissing her for the scene is weird, but it'll be fine. I don't plan on kissing her after." Jade says, collecting the second can.

"And Tori?" Beck asks, noticing how Jade avoided that member of their group.

"What about her?" Jade asks, heading down the hall towards her class after lunch.

"You like her, don't you? That's why you don't mind kissing her for the scene, and why you two have gotten along so well lately." Beck says, eyes wide as he follows Jade down the hall.

"We're friends. Nothing more." Jade denies, not looking at Beck.

"Jade. We've dated for almost two years. I know you better than you think." Beck says, jogging to cut off Jade. "Do you like Tori as more than a friend?" He asks, showing no ill judgement towards his ex.

"As a friend." Jade repeats, trying to walk around Beck and failing when he continues to cut her off. "Why do you care so much? Another fantasy?" She asks, getting frustrated.

"No. I want you to be in a happy relationship. And I think Tori would be the best bet for you." Beck admits, sighing. "I know we weren't the best together because I tried to change you. Tori isn't like that. You know as well as I do that if she likes someone, she likes them as is." He says, trying to meet her eyes.

"You're talking like you think she likes me." Jade accuses, giving him a critical look. "What do you know?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"What? I don't know anything." Beck lies, shaking his head.

"Like you said, Beck. We've dated for almost two years. We know each other. I know when you lie." Jade points out, taking a step towards him.

"I might have overheard Tori and Andre talking a while ago, and she admitted she might like you more than a friend." Beck admits, hating himself for telling Jade something he shouldn't have known himself.

"And what makes you think I like her that way?" Jade asks him, surprising him by not seeming to mind Tori liking her as more than a friend.

"I've seen the way you occasionally stare at her. The same way you used to with me before we got together. With one difference." Beck admits, taking a step back. "You trust her more than you did me." He says softly, going to walk by her. "Don't let her know that I told you, or even that I know. She has to tell you herself." He says, heading towards his locker to get his books for his afternoon classes.

"Why are you doing this? Why tell me?" Jade asks, watching him walk away.

"You two deserve each other." Beck says simply, shrugging his shoulders as he walks away. "Don't be as jealous with her as you were with me. She might be able to handle it better than I did, but others might get a bad idea." He says over his shoulder as he heads down the empty hallway.

"Hey Beck." Jade says, making him stop. "Buy some mouthwash and keep it and some paper towels with you for when you practice your scene and after you perform it. I wouldn't wish kissing Robbie on my worse enemy." She tells him, heading towards her class.

"Thanks Jade." Beck calls back.

**And that's it for this. Beck knows about Tori liking Jade by a way he didn't intend to find out through, and discovered that Jade likes Tori the same way, and wants to help them get together. Will it work, or will it backfire? One way to find out.**

**I might not be updating next week, being Thanksgiving and my cousin and uncle are coming to town from New Jersey tomorrow. If I do, it won't be until next Friday or Saturday, and it'll probably be a new chapter for _'Pirates of Los Angeles' _and _'Nick Girls Collection - Smut Edition'_. I haven't started the new chapter for _'Pirates of Los Angeles' _yet, and I'm about halfway or so through the new _'Nick Girls Collection - Smut Edition'_. I'll be working on them, as well as another one-shot, when I can so I'll try to have the new chapters out within a week.**

**Thank you for reading, please review if you want.**

**Blessed Be.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter starts with the practice of the kissing scene. The next will have the scene itself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or any of the characters.**

**No POV**

"Cat, stop trying to stick your tongue down my throat." Jade says, pushing Cat away when the redhead again puts her tongue in the Goth's mouth. "This is a kissing scene, not make-out session." She adds with a sigh. "What's with the sour look, Vega? Pissed that I'm getting more action than you?" She throws in when she sees the look on Tori's face.

"What? No." Tori says quickly, shaking her head. "So, what exactly is our scene going to have? Other than kissing." She asks, looking away.

"How about I'm the Angel of Death and I kill the both of you with a literal kiss of death?" Jade tosses out, smirking.

"How about no?" Tori suggests, giving Jade a curious eyebrow.

"Ooh, how about Tori and I are princesses put in a sleeping curse, and Jade has to kiss us to wake us up?" Cat asks, sitting tall as she looks at her two best friends.

"Why are we the princesses?" Tori asks, wondering what Cat could be thinking.

"Because Jade would never fall for a sleeping curse, duh." Cat says, giggling. "Please please please please please…" She starts asking, repeating it over and over.

"FINE!" Jade yells, frustrated, making Cat stop and the redhead and half-Latina jump back from the sudden yell. "You two are princesses and I have to kiss you to wake up. Fine." She says, sighing.

"But it only works on one of us. True Love's Kiss can only be shared between two people, not three." Cat says, nodding.

"Uh, not really." Tori says, relying on her knowledge of _'Once Upon A Time'_. "All that's needed is for both people involved with the kiss, which could just be a peck on the cheek or forehead, for it to work. A mother can do it for her son, not just a couple." She explains, avoiding Jade's curious gaze.

"No, it's not that kind of love." Cat insists, staring at Tori. "She finds us asleep, and she kisses us on the lips in an attempt to wake us up, but it only works on one of us." She says, looking between the other two girls.

"Uh, okay." Tori says, confused by Cat's insistence.

"Then who does the kiss work on?" Jade asks, a little confused herself, but ignoring it for the sake of not bothering to figure out Cat.

"Tori." Cat says quickly, giggling when both Tori and Jade stare at her.

"Wait, what?" "Repeat that?" Jade and Tori asks simultaneously, both staring at the redhead.

"Yeah. It's perfect. Trust me." Cat says, smiling to herself.

As the three girls start to work on the small script for the scene, each girl lets their thoughts run. Tori thinks about why Cat insists on the kiss only working on her, Jade thinks about her conversation with Beck, and Cat thinks about a conversation she shared with the same Canadian as Jade's thoughts.

**FLashback**

Shortly after school let out and Cat was collecting books from her locker to meet at Jade's car to work on the scene at Tori's house, Beck walks up to her with a smile on his face. "What's the rush?" He asks, knowing the reason.

"I have to meet Jade and Tori at Jade's car, or she'll leave me here." Cat answers quickly, zipping up her bag.

"Can we walk and talk?" Beck asks, following her down the hall after she closes her locker.

"What about?" Cat asks, in too much of a hurry to face him as she walks down the packed hallway.

"You know that Tori and Jade like each other, right?" Beck asks in a quick whisper as he follows Cat, pushing ahead to get more students out of the way.

"Yeah. Why?" Cat asks, her voice sounding more serious as she rushes down the hall, confused why it's packed when it's usually pretty empty after school, not realizing that it's mostly girls and they're there because of Beck.

"I want to get them together, but I doubt it'll be easy." Beck says, following Cat down the steps to the hallway where everyone else's locker is.

"What do you need me for?" Cat asks, knowing he's enlisting her help.

"I want you to try to get them together during the scene, but don't make it obvious." Beck says, holding the door open for her.

"How?" Cat asks, stopping when she sees only Jade by her car, Tori nowhere in sight.

"I don't know. Try to have the focus of the scene on them, but not enough to make it seem like you're not involved in the scene." Beck suggests, looking over his shoulder as he hears the Vega sisters arguing. "I have to go. Talk to you later?" He asks, spying Tori and Trina behind them on their way to their lockers.

"Yeah. I'll let you know how practice turns out." Cat says, giving Beck a quick hug before skipping out to Jade's car.

**Flashback End**

Now, as they go over what to do in the scene, Cat smiles to herself as Tori and Jade briefly glance at each other when the other isn't looking. 'Ooh, I'm Fairy Godmother.' She thinks to herself, Tori and Jade giving her a curious glance when she giggles at the thought.

A week later, the day before their scene is do, the three girls find themselves sitting in Tori's room to get away from Trina 'singing' in the living room like she's performing a concert. "Cat, we don't have to dress up for the scene. It's not even five minutes long." Jade says when Cat tries to make them wear clothing fitting to the scene, in her eyes.

"But Tori would look so cute, wouldn't she?" Cat asks, holding up a dress similar to Jasmine's dress from _'Aladdin'_, but purple with the chest part covering more. "And this would look so pretty on you, right Tori?" She asks as she holds up a black dress similar to what Regina wears in _'Once Upon A Time'_ as the Evil Queen.

"But how would we get them on before the scene? I'm not walking around school like that until I can change." Tori says, not looking at Jade as she pictures the black, form fitting dress on Jade.

"When did you even make them?" Jade asks, not caring for Cat's answer.

"Throughout the week. I made one for myself too." Cat says, pulling out a third dress, this one a light red looking close to Snow White's dress.

"I'm sorry Cat, but no costumes. We'll save them for something else, alright?" Tori asks, admiring the talent the shorter girl has with clothing design.

"Phooey." Cat says, her mind drifting to how to get Tori and Jade in the dresses.

**That's it for this. How does everyone like Cat's plan to get Tori and Jade to kiss and hopefully get together? And who thinks Beck is going to regret finding out how Jade feels about Tori when/if Jade finds out he got Cat to do it?**

**Thank you for reading, looking forward to your reviews. Next chapter will be out next year.**

**Blessed Be.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait. This takes place just before the scene, and we see how Cat and Beck's plan works to get Tori and Jade together.**

**I have an idea for the chapter after the next, but I want your opinion. Should it be based off of the episode **_**'Locked Up'**_**, or not be based on an episode at all? I have a plan for a **_**'Locked Up' **_**episode and a couple for non-episode based, I'm just curious about what you all think.**

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or any characters.**

**Jade POV**

"I'm going to kill Cat." I say, standing outside of Sikowitz's door, me and Tori standing as we wait for our scene to start. "And where is Cat?" I ask, tugging at the tight bustier top of the dress Cat designed, still trying to figure out how Cat tricked Tori and me to wear them for a five minute scene.

"Why are you going to kill her? And how should I know where she is?" Tori asks, slightly irritated from being talked into wearing the dress, not realizing that because the top is too tight, she couldn't wear a bra, and the material isn't exactly thick.

"Because this dress is too damn tight. And you talked to her after lunch, so who else would I ask?" I ask her, checking my hair in Tori's compact mirror, ignoring her 'Hey!' from me grabbing it.

Before Tori can yell at me for taking her compact, or question how I know they talked earlier, her phone goes off. "Where are you?" She asks into the phone after checking the caller i.d. "What do you mean you went home sick? We can't do this scene alone." She asks into the phone, glancing at me before starting to pace around the hallway. "You talked us into wearing these dresses…" She starts, stopping with a groan. "Fine. But we're telling Sikowitz you went home." She says, hanging up and putting her phone away. "Apparently, Cat got sick during one of her classes and went home, and unless we want to fail the assignment, we have to do the scene together." She tells me, leaning against the wall.

"How the hell did she get sick? It couldn't have been her lunch, she eats stuff from home." I ask, staring at Tori.

"I don't know, but we don't have time to think about it." Tori says with a sigh, glancing at the door as Sikowitz walks over and waves them in, a black out curtain barely visible, blocking the door so we can get in and set up the stage for our scene without anyone seeing.

"Since Cat designed the dresses, she's getting credit for this class in her costume design class. I came to an agreement with her costume teacher after hearing that Cat went home." Sikowitz tells us as he walk in to set up the scene, his voice low so the other students can't hear him.

**No POV**

As Tori and Jade set up the scene, and figure out how Sikowitz knew Cat went home when Tori and Jade just found out and had time to talk to the costume design teacher, Cat sits in the janitor's closet, her laptop on an upside down trashcan in front of her, the screen showing the stage in Sikowitz's class thanks to a camera Beck has hidden in the back of the classroom, the wireless feed enabling Cat to watch the scene with everyone else without ruining her plan.

'Hope this works.' Beck thinks to himself as Sikowitz announces the scene after we hear the door close where Tori and Jade were waiting. 'If not, Cat and I better hope we can outrun Tori and Jade.' He adds when he glances at his phone, a picture of Tori and Jade in their costumes, courtesy of Cat sneaking a pic after the two girls got dressed and headed to their waiting spot.

**The Scene**

As the curtain opens, Tori is seen laying on a makeshift bed, her arms crossed over her chest with the wrists connected in the center of her chest, her hair resting around her shoulders. From the slightly ajar door, Jade walks in with a confident strut, heading for Tori.

"Well, well." Jade says with a smirk, stopping beside Tori's head. "What have we here? A slumbering princess?" She asks, starting to walk around the slumbering half-Latina.

Stopping by Tori's head again, Jade leans down, brushing a few strands of Tori's hair away from her face. With a small smirk, she moves her mouth towards Tori's. "True love's kiss. Yeah, like that works." Jade says, moving away with a smirk, glancing at the other students as she notices some of them, Andre, Beck, Robbie, and a few male shruggers especially, watching with rapt attention. "Of course, if it works, she could just owe me. After all, I did wake her from a potential permanent sleep." She adds with another smirk, starting to walk around Tori's body again. "A princess doing whatever I wish. A prince could only dream of this." She says, stopping by Tori's right side, leaving her left side open for the students and Sikowitz to see what's going on. "Oh well. I beat them here." She says, leaning down slowly, her breath increasing as she nears Tori's lips, noticing that Tori's breathing is slowly increasing as Jade nears closer.

In the janitor's closet, Cat leans forward, wishing she knew how to zoom in on the scene happening in Sikowitz's class, nodding her head for the kiss.

'Damn.' Beck, Andre, and Robbie, as well as most of the students, think as Jade's lips connect with Tori's, only Tori and Jade noticing the moan both girls release at the sensation of their lips connecting, Jade slipping her tongue into Tori's mouth briefly.

"Not so innocent after all, princess." Jade whispers after pulling away, the sensation of Tori's tongue fighting with hers during the scene. "Awaken, young princess. It's time to move into your new home." She says loud enough for the class to hear, the cue for Tori to start to wake up.

"Scene." Sikowitz says, noticing how slowly Tori seems to be sitting up, her cheeks slightly darker. "The rest of the scenes will be handled tomorrow. Tori and Jade, very good scene. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Jade really did poison Tori and used the antidote as lip balm to wake her up." He says as the two head out to change. "You didn't poison her, did you?" He asks, worry deep in his voice as he watches Tori and Jade leave.

"No, I did not poison her." Jade says, opening the door and grabbing her bag with her change of clothes as Tori grabs her own to go change. "I knocked her out." She adds as she closes the door behind her.

"You did not!" Tori yells as they head down the hallway towards the nearest restroom to change.

Back in the janitor's closet, all Cat does is smirk as she closes her laptop, sending a text to Beck to let him know to grab the webcam he hid before class. "They're so gonna make out in the girl's room." She says, standing up and sneaking out before the bell rings, not realizing that Tori and Jade are heading down the hallway to talk in the janitor's closet, their bags in hand and both still dressed in their costumes.

"Cat?" "I thought you were sick?" Jade and Tori ask simultaneously as Cat slips out of the janitor's closet, the redhead stopping in her tracks, her eyes wide.

"Uh-oh." Cat whispers, not looking at her friends.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Will Cat like what happens with Tori and Jade catching her? Will Beck be outed as being involved? And what were Tori and Jade going to talk about in the janitor's closet? Find out next chapter.**

**I know I didn't explain how Cat got them to wear the dresses. That'll be explained next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Since no one gave any input on whether they'd like to see a **_**'Locked Up'**_** chapter or regular chapter, I decided to go with a regular for now and do **_**'Locked Up'**_** at a later time.**

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**Quick update, but since the next few chapters are shorter than the others, I decided to post it early.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or any characters.**

**No POV**

"Cat." Jade says slowly, watching the redhead stand still. "Explain. Now." She says, slowly walking towards Cat.

"Explain what?" Cat asks, feigning innocence.

"Explain why you're in the janitor's closet after you told me you were sick and had to miss the scene." Tori clarifies, following Jade.

"I am sick." Cat says, faking a cough. "I was in the janitor's closet while waiting for my brother to take me home." She says with a few more fake coughs.

"I thought your brother was in the 'special' hospital for a few more days?" Jade asks, walking around Cat, reminding Tori of a shark circling its prey. "And why be in the janitor's closet at all, when the nurses office has comfy beds and medicine to help?" She asks, stopping and walking forward, pushing Cat against the janitor's closet.

"And why do you have your laptop out?" Tori asks, seeing the device in Cat's arms.

"I was watching…" Cat starts, stopping before admitting what she was doing.

"Watching… What?" Jade asks when Cat stays silent for a few seconds.

"Porn." Cat says quickly, her hand moving to cover her mouth when she realizes what she said.

"Porn?" Jade asks, staring dumbfounded at Cat, while Tori simply stares at the redhead.

"What now?" Tori asks, staring.

"Show me then." Jade says, grabbing Cat's laptop and walking away, Cat and Tori following a second later.

"Give Cat back her laptop." Tori says, walking faster to catch up to Jade.

"Oh, this definitely isn't porn." Jade says, opening Cat's laptop and pressing the power button, knowing Cat didn't password protect her laptop or exit out of the screen, just minimizing it. "Why is there a picture of Sikowitz's class room?" She asks, showing Tori and Cat the image on the laptop.

"Sikowitz shot porn there?" Cat answers as a question, using her previous lie.

"Ew." Tori says as Jade rolls her eyes.

"Nice try, Valentine." Jade deadpans. "Why does it say it's a live feed?" She asks, pointing out the word 'live' in the lower left corner.

"It's happening now?" Cat tries again, starting to fidget.

"Eww." Tori says again, shuddering.

"Cat. Tell the truth, or I'll dye your hair puke green." Jade warns, closing the laptop.

"IhadBeckputupawebcamsoIcouldwatchthescenetomakesureyoutwokissed!" Cat says quickly, barely audible.

"Excuse me?" "English next time?" Tori and Jade say, staring at Cat.

"I had Beck put up a webcam so I could watch the scene to make sure you two kissed." Cat repeats, slowly this time.

"What made you try that?" Jade asks, handing Cat's laptop to Tori, her eyes only on Cat.

"I overheard you two talking about how you're crushing on each other, so I used the scene to get you two to kiss." Cat whispers, fear in her eyes at Jade's stare.

"But why the costumes?" Tori asks, ignoring the 'who cares' look from Jade.

"I thought you two would look cute." Cat says, shrugging her shoulders. "Please don't kill me!" She says quickly.

"No one's killing anyone." Tori says, looking at Jade. "How did you overhear us?" She asks, keeping her gaze on Jade in case the Goth tries anything to Cat.

"I was walking by the janitor's closet and overheard you and Andre talking, and Jade talking to Beck." Cat answers, looking down. "Are you two mad at me?" She asks in a quiet whisper, looking at her heels.

"No." "A bit." Tori and Jade says, Jade shrugging off Tori's quick look. "Did you think we wouldn't find out?" Jade asks, placing her right index finger under Cat's chin to meet her gaze.

"I was hoping." Cat admits. "Beck's just as guilty as I am." She says, not wanting to be the only one in trouble. "It was his idea at first anyway." She says, making Tori and Jade freeze.

"He what?" Tori and Jade say, Jade with anger and Tori with confusion.

"Uh-huh." Cat says, looking away from Jade's gaze again.

Five minutes later, the three girls are standing in the janitor's closet, Tori and Jade staring at Cat after the redhead filled them in. "I can't believe it." "Where are my scissors?" Tori and Jade say simultaneously, Cat running out the door at Jade's question, screaming.

"Uh-oh." Beck says, faintly hearing Cat's scream of terror from his current class. "She knows." He says to himself, eyes wide at what Jade will do to him.

"What was that, Mr. Oliver?" His History teacher, Miss Grey, asks.

"Nothing, Miss Grey." Beck says, not meeting the gaze of the young History teacher fresh out of college. 'Which will be what I'll be when Jade finds me.' He thinks to himself.

**I know this one is short, but it's part one three I guess, with the next being Beck dealing with Tori and Jade, but mainly Jade, and the final part being her payback to both of them.**

**I had a few ideas for what would happen to Cat, but I decided her getting away from Jade's anger would be best. For now, anyway. Who knows what Jade has planned for her, or Beck, though?**

**Thank you for reading, hope you like it and review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's part two to the aftermath of Cat's and Beck's pan to get Tori and Jade together. Time to find out what happens to Beck.**

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**To anyone who reviewed this when it was the author's note yesterday, not counting guests, you might not be able to review this. I'll try to have the next chapter out by mid next week for you to review then. I say this because I don't know if someone can review twice for the same numbered chapter, even if the first posted one was deleted before the new was posted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or any characters.**

**Beck POV**

At the end of the day, I'm thankful that Jade hasn't gotten to me yet. I know she's after me for two reasons. One: Cat texted me shortly after her scream of terror earlier in the day, letting me know that Jade and Tori know and Jade is not happy. And two: I bumped into Tori a couple of classes after their scene and she filled me in that I better run.

Without much hesitation, I exchanged books at my locker and quickly left, telling Andre to call me later. That is, if Jade doesn't find me first.

"H-hey." I say, stopping at my truck when I see Jade standing by the driver's side door, her arms crossed over her chest. "What's up?" I ask, used to her anger, but her calmness and relaxed state unnerving me.

"So, a little Kitty told me you had a little something to do with Tori and my scene earlier." Jade says, casually looking at her boots, as if she were bored. "Any truth to her claim?" She asks, slowly looking up at me.

"Maybe." I say, not liking the look in her eyes. "Where's Tori?" I ask, hoping to change the subject, although I know it's a failed attempt before she says anything.

"On her way home with Trina." Jade answers, checking her fingernails. "Where'd you get the webcam?" She asks, keeping her gaze on her hands.

"What webcam?" I ask, glancing around for an escape, seeing none.

"The one you and Cat set up in Sikowitz's class so she could watch our scene while claiming she was 'sick'?" Jade asks, slowly raising her head. "So, where'd you get it?" She asks, meeting my gaze.

"It's mine. It's the one I bought when the one on my laptop broke." I answer, leaving out that I got it from Sinjin and how he made some changes to it to increase it's video quality.

"Was yours." Jade says with a smirk, shifting so her messenger bag is in front of her, opening it and pulling something out. "I found it." She says, dropping the small heap of plastic and wires.

"Let me guess. The hammer you've had since you were young?" I ask, staring at the destroyed webcam.

"You're smart. Smart enough to know not to intervene with my love life. Or at least, I thought you were smart enough." Jade says, pushing off my truck and walking towards me, her relaxes state disappearing. "So why did Cat tell me you were the one going to Cat to get help on me and Tori getting together?" She asks, the anger I expected shining through.

"I just thought that if you and Tori started dating, you would stop thinking you weren't deserving of love." I say, referring to something she told me early on in our relationship.

"So you thought I would be fine with you hooking Tori and I up?" Jade asks, walking up to me, placing her hand on my chest, pushing me.

"What? No." I say quickly, knowing she doesn't believe me. "Okay, kinda." I admit, shaking my head. "Look, I just wanted to help. I know you two like each other, and I thought Tori would be a good match for you." I tell her, raising my arms in defense.

"And what made you think that?" Jade asks, crossing her arms over her chest again, looking around at the near empty parking lot.

"Well, unlike with me, Tori never gave up on you or made you stop acting like yourself when you say something she doesn't like." I tell her, looking away. "And when I found out that you two liked each other, I thought if I could get you two together…"

"Listen up, Beckett." Jade says, cutting me off. "Just because we used to date, and I used to tell you stuff, doesn't mean you can try to find me someone to date. We _used_ to date. I _used_ to care what you thought. But that's all in the past now. Try again, no matter how well it ends, and you'll regret it." She says, walking past me.

"Wait. What did you mean by 'no matter how well it ends'?" I ask, calling after her.

"Let's just say I was going to use the janitor's closet for what you tried to do a few times while we were dating." Jade says, heading for her car.

"Seriously? Damn. Go Tori." I say to myself as I unlock my truck and climb in, glad that Jade hasn't hurt me.

"Oh, and sleep in one eye opened for the next few months." Jade yells as she drives by, laughing as she leaves the parking lot.

"Son of a…" I say to myself, fearing what she's planning.

**Just a little moment with Beck. I admit, I feel weird not writing Beck as a bad guy as I'm used to, but I like him on Tori and Jade's side.**

**There will be a third part to the aftermath. Next chapter will be short like this and the last and will have Jade's payback to Cat and Beck for their plan. She's not mad that their plan worked, just that they had a plan to get her and Tori together. So, just because she's not entirely mad at them, she is Jade, so she has to get some form of payback.**

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**

**Blessed Be.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. It's been asked what Tori and Jade were going to talk about in the janitor's closet when they found Cat two chapters ago. We'll find out at the end of this chapter. And to the reviewer who asked for a **_**'Tori &amp; Jade's Playdate'**_** based chapter, we will see one. It just won't be for a while. Don't know how many chapters between now and then, maybe three or four, but it is coming.**

**Next chapter will be the **_**'Locked Up'**_** chapter or chapters. There will be at least three, four if I make the second one two chapters instead of one long one.**** I have a plan for **_**'Cell Block'**_**, which will most likely be the one after _'Tori &amp; Jade's Playdate'_. After that, I'll go back to chapters not based on episodes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or any characters.**

**Beck POV**

The day after Tori and Jade's scene, I pull into the school parking lot, nervously shutting off my truck and climbing out, seeing an equally nervous Cat across the way with Andre and Robbie. "Here we go." I say to myself as I close the door and lock it, my school bag in hand.

"What's up, Beck?" Andre asks when I get to them.

"Not much." I say, giving him a fist bump as I give a nod to Robbie. "Has anyone seen Tori or Jade?" I ask, sharing the hint of fear in Cat's eyes.

"Not yet. Why?" Andre asks, looking between me and Cat.

"Duh. So he can ask to join in on their next make out session." Rex says from Robbie's hands.

"Rex!" Robbie says, making me laugh a bit.

"Just asking." I cover. "So, anyone know what Sikowitz has planned for…"

"Hello Beckett. Hello Catarina. Would you like to play a game?" I hear behind me, cutting me off.

"Don't hurt me!" Cat yells in fear, running into the school.

"What's going on?" Andre asks, giving Tori a hug as she walks over to him.

Turning around, I see Jade watching me with her arms crossed over her chest, a lack of emotion on her face. "The less you know, the safer you are." I answer him, staring at Jade.

"Does this have anything to do with Cat missing your guys' scene yesterday?" Robbie asks, looking around at us. "And why did Cat run away?"

"None of your business, Shapiro." Jade says, keeping her gaze on me. "Enjoy school today, Beckett." She says with a smirk, heading into the school. "Let's go, Vega." She adds, not looking back.

"Sorry, Beck." Tori says with a small grimace as she walks by us, waving as she goes.

"That doesn't sound good." Andre says, patting my back as we head into the school. "Any idea what she means by that?" He asks as we get to the doors.

"With Jade? Who knows?" I ask, heading in. "That doesn't look good." I say, seeing my usual transparent locker door gone, replaced by a regular metal door with my initials and date of birth on it, today's date after it.

"Why did you change your locker?" Robbie asks as I walk to my locker, hoping the combination is still the same at least.

"I didn't." I answer, opening my locker.

"Why did Jade change your locker, why did Tori say 'sorry', and why did Cat run so fast the Flash looked like a snail?" Andre asks, opening his locker.

"I can't say in detail, but it involves why Cat wasn't in class yesterday." I answer, grabbing my morning books and putting the books I don't need back in my locker. "Something tells me I should tell the principal Jade is after me. Maybe I can go home. And maybe have some protective detail." I say, closing my locker and seeing Jade staring at me from her locker.

"Five." I see Jade mouth as she closes her locker. "Four." She says, starting a countdown after every five steps, down to two when she walks by us and stops at Tori's locker. "One." She says aloud, making us and Tori look at her. "Starting now, Beckett. Be on guard." She says, smirking as she heads towards Sikowitz's class.

"Crap." I say, afraid of what she has planned, Tori giving me a small grimace as she follows after Jade.

"She found me!" Cat screams as she runs by us from where Jade and Tori went.

"Is it too late to feign a bad cold and leave?" Andre asks, flinching as Cat continues to scream in terror.

"It's Jade. Of course it's too late." I say, heading to class, Andre and Robbie following.

"What in the name of gravy is going on here?" Andre asks, shaking his head.

In class, I take my seat in Tori's usual spot in front of the room, giving a curious look at Tori and Jade sitting where Jade and I used to sit. "Is it safe to enter?" We hear Cat ask from the front of the room, her head peaking in from the partially open door.

"For now." Jade says, watching the door.

"Don't hurt her." Tori says, trying to protect Cat.

"Don't worry. She won't have a mark on her body." Jade says with a smirk as Cat quickly enters the class and moves to sit beside me and Andre. "Physically, anyway." She adds, making Cat squeak.

"Good morning, young performers." Sikowitz says, climbing in through the window again. "Why is Tori sitting with Jade and why is Cat about to pass out?" He asks, looking around the class.

"No concern of yours, Sikowitz." Jade says, looking at the balding man. "Start the class." She orders, staring at him.

"You are a very intimidating teenager, Jade." Sikowitz says with a smile. "Very well. There are a few more scenes to be seen." He says with a wide smile, the smile dropping after a few seconds. "No one found that funny? Oh well." He says, smiling again as he calls up a group for their scene.

As the first group does their scene, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Being careful so Sikowitz doesn't see me, I pull out my phone and check the text, swearing to myself when I read the text.

_Don't go to lunch. Meet me in the janitor's closet first. – Jade W._

With a sigh, I send an 'okay' and watch the scene, keeping my thoughts away from what Jade could do.

A few hours later, I do as Jade's text says. Instead of stopping by my locker before lunch like I usually do, I go straight to the janitor's closet.

"Good. You know how to follow directions." Jade says when I open the door, leaning against the ladder leading to the library. "Cat is now off the list, but you're not." She says, referring to her mental list of people she plans to get back on when they've done something to her.

"What did you do to her?" I ask, fearing the worse.

"Oh, nothing big." Jade says casually, pulling a bundle of dyed red hair from her bag, a smirk on her face. "She won't be intervening in my life any time soon, that's for sure. Or falling asleep in study hall." She says, putting the hair back in her bag. "Now, onto you."

"I don't care if you shave my head." I say, putting as much distance between her and me by pressing against the door.

"We've dated for over two years, Beck. I know you're lying. You spend more time on your hair than I do." Jade counters, pushing off the ladder. "And I'm not talking about your hair. I'm talking about something you spent thousands of dollars on, and many hours fixing up." She adds with a smirk, pulling her scissors out of her boot.

"What did you do to my truck?" I ask, eyes wide.

"Nothing too big." Jade says, twirling the scissors around her right index finger as she walks towards me, making me step aside to keep some distance.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I ask slowly, hoping she's messing with me.

"You'll find out soon. You see, just because you helped me and Tori become closer, maybe even start dating, doesn't mean I wouldn't get back at you for trying to fix us up." Jade says, opening the door. "Hell, if we didn't catch Cat leaving the janitor's closet, I might have actually let you get away with it." She says, leaving.

"Wait. What does the janitor's closet have to do with anything?" I ask, following her, keeping my distance of course.

"We were gonna make out, maybe cop a feel. But Cat ruined the mood." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Should've told Cat to go to the library." I say to myself as Jade walks away.

If you're wondering what Jade did to my truck, it wasn't as bad as I thought. She opened the door, I made the mistake of giving her a spare key to it, and messed with some stuff like the pre-set radio stations, my seats, and the volume. She also took out the spark plug and detached the cables for the battery. Hopefully, her payback was just mental torture and a few minor things to my truck.

Oh, and Cat? Turns out she didn't get her head shaved. Jade somehow managed to put bald cap while Cat was napping in study hall and made everyone else, even the gym teacher in charge of Cat's study hall period, to not say anything.

I hope Jade doesn't do anything bad to Tori for telling Cat is was a bald cap and hinting what Jade did to my truck.

**That's it for this. Sorry if it wasn't very good. I thought it'd be better if Jade took it relatively easy on Cat and Beck instead of something big.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back to writing chapters based on episodes for now. The next few will be **_**'Locked Up'**_**, **_**'Tori &amp; Jade's Playdate'**_**, and **_**'Cell Block'**_**. I might do **_**'Tori Fixes Beck and Jade'**_**, but I don't know yet. I did have a plan for it, but since the playdate chapter is going to be important for Tori and Jade, I don't know what to do for a **_**'Tori Fixes Beck and Jade'**_** chapter.**

**Anyway, thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **_**'VicTORious' **_**and any characters aren't mine.**

**No POV**

"So, any change in plans for spring break?" Tori asks Jade as they sit at their usual table in the Asphalt Café, the others still getting their lunches.

"What do you mean?" Jade asks, taking a bite of her veggie burrito.

"Well, a few months ago, you were bragging to everyone about going with Beck to Canada. But since you two broke up…" Tori says, leaving the rest of the sentence open.

"And you thought I wouldn't go anymore?" Jade asks, looking at Tori.

"Well, you two broke up and his family doesn't exactly like you. I can't imagine they'd be too happy if you still went with them when you and Beck aren't together anymore." Tori says, looking away as she speaks.

"What do you mean, his family don't exactly like me?" Jade asks, her gaze becoming a glare.

"Beck did. The whole thing with the Rottweiler didn't help things, he said." Tori says nervously, doing her best to avoid Jade's gaze.

"You mean the dog you made me get?" Jade asks, staring at her.

"Hey, you said he wanted a Rottweiler. I just found one. You paid for it, you bought the collar and leash, and you put him in the R.V. without checking if Beck was the one in there." Tori says in her defense, meeting Jade's gaze.

"Chill out, Vega. I was fucking with you." Jade says, laughing. "And yeah, plans changed." She says, finally answering Tori's question. "Congrats on being quick to defend yourself, by the way." She says, taking another bite of her burrito.

"Hey guys." Cat says, sitting beside Jade as the guys follow her, each of them with various food from the Grub Truck with them.

"What's so funny?" Andre asks, sitting beside Tori. Beck taking his other side and Robbie sitting beside Cat.

"Jade's being mean again." Tori says, stabbing her salad with her plastic fork. "So, what are everyone's plans for spring break?" She asks, avoiding Jade's amused smirk.

"Nothing yet." "Stuck with grandma." "Visiting my brother at his 'special' hospital." "Nothing anymore." Robbie, Andre, Cat, and Beck answer, opening their lunches and taking a bite.

"What happened to Canada?" Andre asks, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Canceled. Mom and dad can't get the time off, and whenever I go alone, my uncle makes me help him around the house. Not worth it since he doesn't pay." Beck answers, avoiding Jade, her messing with him still fresh in his mind.

"What about you two?" Cat asks Tori and Jade, eating her sandwich.

"Stuck with Trina." "Nothing anymore." Tori and Jade answer, the others flinching slightly at the mention of Trina, the guys remembering dealing with Trina after getting her wisdom teeth removed.

"Why do you ask? Something in mind?" Robbie asks the redhead, thankfully no Rex with him today.

"No." Cat says, shaking her head.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna grab something to drink." Tori says, standing up. "Don't touch my food." She tells Jade, pointing her finger in the Goth's face.

"I'll come with." Andre says, standing up. "Protect my food." He tells Beck, moving it away when Jade steals a fry.

"Touch." Jade says when Tori's back is turned.

"Hee hee. Jade stole one of Tori's lettuce." Cat says with a giggle, squeaking when Jade glares at her.

"Dang it." Tori says, not surprised.

**Tori POV**

"That was weird." Andre says as we get to the Grub Truck, waiting for a few people to order their food.

"What was?" I ask, looking at him.

"That thing with Jade and you." Andre says, looking at a pretty girl walking by.

"What thing?" I ask, recognizing the girl as a talented dancer and someone who has had a crush on Andre for a while.

"Her touching your food and you not minding. When I know if anyone else tried it, even me or Cat, you'd slap our hand away or something." Andre says, turning his attention back to me.

"You want to go over and slap Jade's hand for stealing some of my food?" I ask, stepping forward when two of the students in front move away with their food.

"Uh-uh. I value my life." Andre says, raising his hands in mock surrender. "But you seem to have no fear with Jade, especially nowadays." He adds, nodding to Festus.

"What would you like buddies?" Festus asks us after the final student steps aside with their lunch.

"Bottle of water." I say, pulling a dollar out of my pocket as Andre indicates to make it two.

"You got it buddies." Festus says with a friendly smile as Andre pulls out a dollar to pay for his own.

"So, what do you have to do with your grandma?" I ask, changing the subject from Jade, staring at him when he gives me a knowing nod.

"Same as usual. Her air conditioner broke so now she thinks the neighbor's are trying to smoke her out of her house." Andre says with a sigh, shaking his head.

"That's a little extreme to think about. Even for her." I say, handing Festus my dollar after he gives me the bottle of water.

"She's low on meds. I have to take her to get them refilled after school today." Andre says, nodding his thanks to Festus after paying him.

"I wish I could do something for spring break instead of being stuck with Trina while our parents go out of town." I say to myself as we turn to leave, fearing what she has planned. "Maybe we could all…"

"You have no plans for spring break?" Festus asks, interrupting me.

"No." Andre and I say slowly, staring at the man.

"Come to the back of my truck." Festus says, heading away.

"I'm scared." I say, slowly walking to the back of the truck.

"Relax. It's Festus. What's the worse he could do?" Andre asks, turning to head for the table.

"My dad's a cop. I've heard a lot of stories. And where are you going?" I ask him, staring at him as he walks away.

"I'm hungry." Andre says simply. "And that was a random transition, by the way. Mentioning spring break." He says as he heads away.

"Shut up." I say, going to the back of the truck. "So, what's up Festus?" I ask him, keeping some distance to be safe. Like I told Andre, I've heard a lot of stories about guys kidnapping people, even in broad daylight.

"How would you and your friends like to come to my home country of Yerba? I can get my brother to let you stay, free of charge." Festus asks, sitting on the small steps on the back of his truck.

"Excuse me?" I ask, staring at him.

Ten minutes later, I retake my seat with a smile. "What did Festus put in your water?" Jade asks, taking the bottle from me and sniffing it.

"What do you mean?" I ask, taking it back from her.

"Your smiling like my brother after he hangs out with his friends who smell weird." Cat says, a small hint of concern in her voice.

"He didn't do anything to my drink. I'm smiling because he offered us to go to his home country, free of charge, if we perform every night while we're there. I told him I'll see if you guys are interested, and he said to let him know in a few days so he can call his brother." I tell the others, taking a bite of my significantly smaller salad.

"Details, woman." Andre says, showing some eagerness.

For the rest of lunch, I fill them in on what Festus told me. How his home country, Yerba, is kind of like Hawaii and his brother is the owner of a big name hotel. He said his brother, I don't remember his name (couldn't really understand with Festus' accent and the way his name is pronounced), would pay for the air travel, rooms, and food while we're there. Even paying for the car to pick us up at the airport.

"This place have a website?" Beck asks, pulling out his Pear Pad from his bag and turning it on.

"Yeah. Here." I say, giving him the piece of paper I wrote the website down on. "So, what do you guys think?" I ask after Beck showed us the website.

"On one condition." Jade says after the others nod in agreement.

"What?" I ask, looking at her as I finish my lunch.

"If your sister comes, I can push her out the plane while over international waters." Jade says simply, slightly surprising me by offering me the rest of her veggie burrito.

**And I end it somewhat dark. Don't worry, Trina won't be taking an extremely high skydiving lesson courtesy of Jade. I think. Maybe.**

**I added Andre's comment about Tori's mentioning their lack of spring break plans in front of Festus for one simple reason. I couldn't think of any other way. Sorry for the randomness and lack of planning for that part.**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. It's been asked if I follow what wikster did in her fic **_**'Behind Enemy Lines'**_**. The answer is that although that fic, an awesome one I highly recommend you read if you haven't already, is an influence for these chapters, I don't intend to. I will have some scenes from the episode, but they'll mainly just be mentions, i.e. they only come up in conversations after they happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or any characters, or the 'Garage Band' app on iTunes.**

**Jade POV**

"I hate your sister." I tell Tori as we sit in the middle aisle of the plane we're taking to Yerba, surprisingly not a crappy plane that barely stays in the air.

"What'd she do this time?" Tori asks as she types up lyrics for a new song on her laptop, using her Pear Pad's 'garage band' app to test the piano of the song she's working on.

"She's 'singing' to Beck to try to seduce him. She just killed that song you sang to her for her birthday." I say, shuddering as Trina screeches, making everyone on the plane stare at her.

"Birthweek." Tori says absentmindedly, apparently unaffected by her sister's horrible attempt at singing. "And, sad as it may be to admit, it was a gift for her, so she can do whatever." She says, tapping a few keys on the 'garage band' piano and testing it with the lyrics she just wrote.

"Thought she sold that and bought a stupid hat with the money?" I ask, pulling out my Pear Phone and checking The Slap as I chat with Tori, ignoring Cat using my shoulder as a pillow.

"She did, but she still sings it anyway. It's Trina. What do you expect?" Tori asks as she closes her laptop and shuts off her Pear Pad. "When did Cat fall asleep?" She asks, seeing the small redhead resting on my shoulder.

"About twenty minutes after we took off." I deadpan, putting my phone back in my pocket, making no move to be careful, knowing it won't matter to Cat. "You've been working on your song for over two hours." I say, looking at her. "What's it for, anyway?" I ask, pushing Cat's head back on to my shoulder when it slips and her head moves dangerously close to my breast.

"Just a song I wanted to work on. So, what kind of car do you think I should get when we get home?" Tori asks me, referring to her parents promise of buying a car if we brought Trina with us.

"Well, that depends." I answer, glancing at her.

"On?" Tori asks, returning the glance as she puts her stuff in her carry-on and puts it under her seat.

"When you get your driver's license." I point out, smirking. "Of course, that also depends on when you get your permit." I add, laughing.

"I have my permit." Tori counters, glaring at me.

"Much softer." Cat says, her head slipping back down and resting against my breast, snuggling herself into my side.

"Shut it, Vega." I say when she starts to laugh as I push Cat's head back to my shoulder, ignoring the redhead's whine. "When did you get your permit?" I ask, keeping Cat's head on my shoulder when she tries to move her head.

"A few days ago, thank you very much." Tori says.

"Switch seats with me." Andre begs her after walking over to us after Trina stops torturing us for now.

"Yeah, I'd rather not." Tori says, giving her best friend a tight smile. "Jade? Would you like to switch seats with Andre?" She asks, knowing my answer.

"Only if the plane's windows opened and I could throw her out." I tell Andre, smirking.

"Stop talking. I'm sleeping." Cat says, catching Andre's attention.

"Cat, why don't you go sit with Trina and Beck?" Andre asks her hopefully.

"No. Too tired to move." Cat says, shifting into my side.

"Why is Cat using you as a pillow?" Andre asks, staring at us.

"None of your business. Now go sit back down." I tell him, glaring at Tori when she bites back laughter.

"Okay." Andre says, heading back to his seat after giving us curious looks.

"Cat, if you don't get your head off my tit, I'm throwing every one of your plushies into a furnace, record it, and make you watch it before bed." I warn Cat when her head, once again, slips onto my boob.

"Not my plushies!" Cat yells, sitting up and wide awake, Tori laughing beside me.

"Oh, shut up already." I groan, closing my eyes as Cat looks close to crying and Tori's failing to hold back her laughter.

Hours later, how many I don't know, we land in Yerba. "Finally." Andre and Beck say as soon as it's safe to get up, Andre louder than he might have intended as he grabs his carry-on and runs off the plane, Beck, Trina, and Robbie following behind.

"What was I using as a pillow?" Cat asks as we get off the plane.

"Nothing, Cat." I groan as Tori starts to laugh again.

"But it was so soft. I want one for my room when I get home." Cat says as we head into the crappy looking airport and head to get our bags.

"So would I." I hear Tori mumble through her laughter.

"You used Sinjin's hair." I tell Cat as we head through the airport.

"Eww. I don't want Sinjin's hair as a pillow." Cat says, pouting.

"You asked." I say as Tori slaps my arm. "So, what's the plan for the night?" I ask as we wait around the carousel, somewhat surprised that it's not being pulled by a guy on an elliptical with a belt attached to the wheel and the luggage carousel.

"Check into our hotel, get our rooms, and find out what the plan for tomorrow is for our performances." Tori says as we wait.

Ten minutes later, we finally collect our luggage, Sikowitz sipping on one of his seemingly countless coconuts, and head out. "Dang it." Trina says suddenly as we wait for our taxi. Or, more like a horse drawn carriage barely big enough to fit all of us.

"What?" Cat asks, staring at the elder Vega.

"I forgot my make-up pouch." Trina whines, stomping her foot. "How am I going to look beautiful now?" She asks, and of course, I can't stop myself.

"Plastic surgery, a bag, a mask, sledgehammer." I say, listing off random things until Tori slaps her hand over my mouth.

"Be nice to my sister, or I set you two up to sing a duet each night we perform." Tori threatens, ignoring my glare.

"Don't make me kill you." I tell her after she releases my mouth.

"Ooh, pony." Cat says, ignoring the tension as she runs over to a horse draw carriage and starts petting the large horse.

"Let's just get to our hotel." I say with a sigh, watching as Beck drags Cat to the carriage and Sikowitz, somehow speaking Yerbanian, tells the guy where we're going.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrive at our hotel. "I think I saw this place on a haunted building show around Halloween last year." I note, looking at the building.

"Why do you sound so hopeful?" Tori asks, fear evident in her voice.

"I wonder how many ghosts there are?" I ask, walking up the concrete stairs.

"This is our hotel?" Andre asks when we walk in, Trina releasing a 'Gross' at the sight.

**And I'm ending here. No reason why. Don't know what all I plan on doing for the episode, but I won't be following the episode fully. I know Tori accidently kicking her shoe into the chancellor's eye was a huge part of the episode, but I won't be doing that in this. And with how this is going, the _'Locked Up'_ chapters are going to be probably four or five. I know I'm stretching this out, but it's how it's going for now. Sorry for not getting straight into anything big.  
**

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**

**Blessed Be.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter takes place shortly before the performance in front of the chancellor. We will see him and his group to watch the performance. Also, some of the stuff that happened between the end of the last and beginning of this happened from the episode, I.E. Andre getting bit by a vampire moth, still happened.  
**

**Sorry this is a bit of a filler chapter. Hopefully the next won't be as much as filler as this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or any characters.**

**Tori POV**

"What are you freaking out about?" Jade asks me when I walk backstage after checking on Andre and his vampire moth bite. "Did Andre's vampire moth bite start to change him into a vampire?" She asks, looking too eager.

"No." I tell her quickly, shutting down her hope. "And he's fine, thanks for asking. He's able to talk regularly again, in case you were concerned." I say, rolling my eyes as I check my hair and make-up, making sure they're not ruined or anything.

"Then what are you freaking out so much about? Is Trina's mike not able to be turned off?" Jade asks, stretching for the dancing parts of the performance.

"The chancellor is here." I tell her, checking my outfit and shoes. "Basically, the president of the island of Yerba." I clarify when she stares at me. "He's here to watch our performance, and we cannot mess up."

"So get rid of Trina and we'll be fine." Jade tells me as she takes a drink from her water bottle.

"Not funny." I say, slowly starting to freak out at the thought of things going South quickly.

"Is it safe to enter, girls?" We hear Sikowitz asks from outside the curtain.

"Give us a minute. Tori and I have to get our clothes back on." Jade calls out with a smirk as she heads to the curtain.

"Why are your clothes not on? And what do you mean, 'back on'?" Sikowitz asks, making Jade quietly laugh and me blush.

"We're fine. We're just checking out hair and make-up." I call out, slapping Jade's arm as she laughs. "What's up, Sikowitz?" I ask, glaring at Jade.

"It's almost time. And the chancellor just got here. Beck and Robbie are about to introduce you." Sikowitz says when we open the curtain to leave. "Don't mess this up. Festus' brother told me that the chancellor has no problem imprisoning anyone, even tourists, for any reason." He tells us grimly.

"How the hell can he imprison us? We're American, not Yerbanian or anything." Jade says as we head to the part of the stage hidden behind the curtain where Trina, Cat, and Andre are waiting.

"He doesn't care. So don't do anything to make him throw any of us in prison. Understood?" Sikowitz tells us, his focus on Jade.

"Relax. I have no intention of being thrown in jail." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "So, is there anything else, or can we finish getting ready for our performance?" She asks him, raising an eyebrow.

"Be careful." Sikowitz says as he turns to leave.

"I would not look good in prison." Trina comments as we all stretch.

"Hello fine people of Yerba." We hear from the other side of the curtain, Robbie's voice carrying thanks to the mike he's using.

"Here we go." Andre says, moving his head awkwardly because of the large lump on his neck.

"I hope you don't go blind like the chancellor." Cat says when the curtain opens, causing Jade and Trina to give her confused looks while Andre and I give her shocked looks as we walk out, quickly shaking our heads and getting ready.

Ten minutes later, as we're doing out third song of the mini concert for the chancellor and other Yerbanians, my shoe slips off after doing a kick move. Thankfully, due to how we were moving, my shoe flies off and hits the machine Beck and Robbie are using for our mikes and the lighting.

"We'll be taking a short break." Sikowitz says into a mike when the ones we were using short out because of my shoe hitting the machine.

"How did your shoe fly off?" Trina asks me when we go behind the curtain, leaving the confused Yerbanians behind us.

"I don't know." I say quickly, taking my other one off. "I checked the strap, and Jade made sure it was on properly." I say, starting to freak out, remembering the scary look on the chancellor's face when Jade dragged me backstage, as Cat goes to where we got ready.

"Maybe she messed with it to get you in trouble." Trina says, quick to blame Jade.

"It wasn't Jade's fault." I say quickly, staring at my sister. "It must've come loose while I was dancing. They were your old dancing heels, afterall." I point out, grabbing the pair of heels from Cat to put them on, these ones having a more sturdy strap.

"So it's your fault." Jade says, happily blaming Trina. "I told you to wear Cat's extra pair of shoes." She tells me.

"Not the time, Jade." I say, nervous about going back out.

"Are you all ready to come back out?" Sikowitz asks, neither of us paying attention to Robbie's attempt (a poor comedy bit without Rex) to keep the Yerbanians busy.

"I hope so." I say, straightening out my shirt and fixing my hair. "How did the chancellor look?" I ask him before he leaves, worry in my voice.

"Hard to tell, the eye patch over his eye and all, but he seemed to understand Beck's explanation about your shoe being an accident and Beck quickly fixing it." Sikowitz tells us. "Now, I suggest you all get back out there before Robbie gets thrown in jail." He says, leaving.

"Don't freak out. If he tries anything, I have five pairs of scissors on me." Jade whispers as we leave.

"How do you have five scissors on you?" I ask her, following her back out.

Thankfully, the rest of the performance goes well, no shoe malfunctions. Though, at the end, Trina did try to say she was the most talented one and that she should be the face of Yerba.

Clearly, it failed. And Trina was more than happy to put her hand over Trina's mouth and drag her backstage.

"Too bad you're not in prison." Jade tells me a few minutes after we put our regular clothes back on and head up to our room to rest for the rest of the night.

"Why?" I ask, cautious. "And you never told me how you had five pairs of scissors on you."

"I have my reasons, and I know how to hide things. Would you like to give me a pat down, officer?" Jade asks when we get to our room, Cat and Trina downstairs with the guys, and 'assuming the position' against the door. "Come on, Officer Pedesko. I'm a dangerous perp with deadly weapons." She tells me with a smirk, using her voice from Sikowitz's method acting sleepover.

"Spread your legs wider, Miss Goldenheart." I say, playing along and using my 'Officer Pedesko' voice.

Surprising her, I do start to pat her arms, legs, and stomach, finding a pair of scissors in each boot, one in the belt around her waist, and one hidden in her sleeve. (How she hid a sharp pair of scissors in her short sleeve, I don't think I'll ever find out.)

"Missed one." Jade says with a smirk, kicking the door open. (And probably breaking the poor lock in the process.)

"Where was it?" I ask, dropping the voice.

"You'll find out at some point." Jade says, walking to her suitcase with a strut.

"Wait. What?" I ask, starting at her. And yes, I may have looked at her butt.

**And that's it for this. There will be one, maybe two, left of the **_**'Locked Up'**_** chapters. After that, I'll do **_**'Cell Block'**_**, then a couple others, _'Tori &amp; Jade's Playdate'_ and _'Tori Fixes Beck and Jade'_ in that order, and then just do chapters not based on episodes. Might do more episodes down the line, but don't know.**

**Again, sorry for the filler.**

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**

**Blessed Be.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This is the last for the **_**'Locked Up'**_** chapters. After this, we'll finally see Jori together. Sorry it's taking so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or any characters.**

**No POV**

"So, we leave tomorrow morning. What is there fun to do on this island?" Jade asks as she, Tori, and Cat sit on the large bed in their room after their final performance, the three dressed in their regular clothes as Trina hangs out with the guys. Or, Beck mainly with the other two spending the rest of the day together.

"We can find a nice place to eat?" Tori suggests as Cat lays on her back, kicking her feet against the mattress of the bed as she hums to herself.

"Based on what we've had to eat so far? I think the nicest thing we can find is whatever's in Sikowitz's coconuts because it certainly isn't coconut milk." Jade says as she moves until her back is resting against the back of the bed. "We could empty all of Trina's lotion, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash bottles and fill them with old milk." She offers with a smirk.

"No. And where did that come fun? That seems kinda childish for you." Tori asks, sitting crosslegged on the bed as they relax and try to think of something to do.

"I'm bored and I noticed the gallons of milk that expired last month in the fridge in the hotel's kitchen." Jade says, shrugging. "I figure, why let it go to waste, and I hate Trina. Two birds, one stone." She says, shifting her body until she's facing Tori. "Cat, what are you doing?" She asks when the redhead starts dancing as she lays down.

"I'm dancing. But I'm too tired from our performances to get up, so I'm staying on the bed." Cat says, her eyes closed as she dances.

"It sounds like you're having sex, so don't stop. I want to know what the other guests are thinking as they hear the bed frame thumping against the wall." Jade says, smirking. "What are they guys up to?" She asks Tori, amused by the shocked look on Tori's face.

"Uh, I think Andre said they were going to help clean up the stuff from the performance before seeing if the pools are still filled with ammunition or not." Tori says slowly, not sure what to make of Jade's comment.

"And Trina's with them? She cleans about as much as I wear yellow." Jade says, shaking her head. "Hey Cat? Do you still have that deck of cards in your suitcase?" She asks, raising an eyebrow as she watches Cat 'dance' on the bed and hum to music either stuck in her head or random noise she hears. She's not sure which.

"Left pocket under my panties." Cat says as she 'dances' and hums.

"She keeps the cards under her panties?" Tori asks herself as Jade gets up and opens Cat's pink suitcase.

"She would. If there were any in there." Jade says, grabbing the deck of cards kept together by a rubber band and walking over to the bed. "Stop saying 'panties'. I hate that word." She says, taking off the rubber band and shuffling the deck.

"What do you mean, 'if there were any in there' when you grabbed the cards?" Tori asks, not sure if she wants to know the answer.

"There weren't any undies in the pocket. Just the cards and some candy." Jade states. "Cat. Sit up. We're playing Poker." She says as she shuffles.

"But I suck at Poker." Tori whines, remembering how she's the first to lose every time they play Poker at her house on Saturday nights.

"Be happy it's not strip Poker." Jade says as she starts to hand out the cards.

A few games later, as Tori is thankful that they're not betting with money or clothes, as Jade said she contemplated after the first game, but with poker chips Jade grabbed from Cat's bag, Tori groans as she loses the game first again. "Ugh, I hate this game." She says as she tosses her cards down as Jade and Cat continue to play. "Why does Cat have the cards and chips, anyway?" She asks, watching them play.

"I didn't have room in mine, I hate Trina, and we're not rooming with the guys." Jade says, upping the ante.

"What about mine?" Tori asks, shifting her weight a bit.

"Would you have let me if I told you I was planning on us playing strip Poker with everyone? Not counting Sikowitz, of course." Jade asks as she shows her hand and accepts her winnings. "What time are we supposed to be at the airport tomorrow?" She asks before Tori can answer, knowing Tori would say 'no' with the addition of the 'strip' portion of the game.

"We leave here at seven, have to be on the plane by ten." Tori answers as Cat pulls out a Twizzler from her bra and starts nibbling on it.

"Okay. That gives us a few more hours before we have to be in bed." Jade says with a smirk. "One more game, winner gets to ask the other two any question they want, and they have to answer. First one out gets the embarrassing question." She says as she shuffles, a smirk on her face.

"Kay kay." "I don't wanna." Cat and Tori say, Cat with a bright smile and Tori with a frown.

"Two to one, Vega." Jade says with a devious smirk. "Better play your best unless you want me to ask about a certain picture on your phone concerning a purple set showing more skein that Trina shows at the beach." She says, smirking when Tori's eyes widen.

"YOU LOOKED IN MY PHONE!?" Tori yells, making Cat jump and Tori snicker.

"You're the one who left it unlocked and on your dresser last you tricked me into a sleepover." Jade says, handing out the cards, smirking as Tori fumes and Cat giggles.

"I'm out. Phooey." Cat says when she loses the first hand.

"Okay. Cat gets the embarrassing question. Now to see who gets to ask the questions." Jade says, turning her attention to Tori. "Think you can get lucky twice in a row?" She asks as she resumes the game.

"I hope." Tori says, still fuming about Jade looking through her phone.

"Go Tori! Spank Jadey's butt." Cat cheers as they play, causing both girls to stare at her.

"Don't call me 'Jadey'." Jade says, making no comment about Cat's comment about Tori spanking her butt.

"Kay kay." Cat says, cutting off what Tori's about to say. "Want some candy?" She asks the other two as she pulls out Twizzler's from her bra.

"Sure." "Okay?" Jade and Tori say as Jade pulls out a pair of scissors from her boot. "What flavor is this?" Jade asks as she cuts off some and takes a bite as she cuts off a piece for Tori.

"Cherry. Why?" Cat asks, taking a bite of her own.

"Huh. I'm eating Cat's cherry." Jade says as she hands out the cards for her and Tori. "Interesting." She says, noting the look on Tori's face, giving away that Tori knows what Jade's talking about.

"I don't get it." Cat says after giggling, her face straightening up with her comment.

"Never mind." Jade says, starting the game.

A few minutes later, Tori groans as Jade shows her hand, beating Tori with a Royal Flush over Tori's two pair. "Crap." Tori says, knowing Jade's question.

"You're lucky Cat lost first, Vega." Jade says, collecting the cards and chips and putting them away. "The deal was that whoever lost first gets the embarrassing question, so you're safe. For now." She says, taking back her spot on the bed. "Cat, you first. When did you lose your virginity, who was it with, and how was it?" She asks, smirking again as Tori stares at her and Cat giggles.

"A few days after my birthday when you got me that toy, I was alone, and it hurt at first but the vibrations felt really good." Cat answers, showing some nervousness. "I have it in my suitcase if you want to see it." She adds, getting off the bed.

"Your virginity or the toy?" Tori asks, unsure what's going on if Cat's 'embarrassing' question didn't seem to embarrass her.

"They toy, silly." Cat says, giggling.

"Leave it, Cat." Jade says, stopping Cat. "Your turn, Vega." She says, smirking. "Who was, or is, that picture for?" She asks, leaning forward.

"I thought mine was supposed to be less embarrassing?" Tori asks, looking away.

"I'm not asking for details. Just a name." Jade says as Cat lays down on the bed.

"I don't wanna say." Tori says, standing up.

"It's not for Danny or Ryder, is it?" Jade asks darkly, clenching her fists.

"No." Tori says quickly as Cat giggles. "I took it a few weeks ago." She admits before she can stop herself.

"Then who's it for?" Jade asks, lightening up.

"I know who it's for." Cat chimes in, looking between them.

"Who?" Jade asks, looking at Cat.

"It's for…" Cat says, bouncing on the bed.

**And that's where I'm ending it. Any guesses on who the picture's for? (It's probably easy to figure out, huh?)**

**Also, sorry if Tori is OOC by taking that pic and the reason behind it. For some reason, that's the first thing I could think of for Jade to find on Tori's phone. And in case anyone is wondering, it is not based off her leaks from last year or any other celeb leaks.**

**Just felt like that needed to be said. Sorry again.**

**Thank you for reading, and next chapter will have be based on **_**'Cell Block' **_**with mention of the ending of this chapter.**

**Blessed Be.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. Early update, compared to my usual update schedule, since I finished early. Hopefully it won't be too long until the next.  
**

**Can't say I'm surprised everyone knew who Tori took the pic for. I didn't make it hard to figure out, did I?  
**

**This is the first part of the _'Cell Block'_episodes. This chapter is mainly showing Tori after Yerba and setting up the 'no technology' bet of Sikowitz's.**

**Thanks to Invader Johnny for inadvertently giving me an idea for where to continue where the last left off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or any characters.**

**No POV**

A few days after returning home from Yerba, Tori has taken to avoiding Jade and Cat when she can, the memory of what happened their last night in Yerba forever stuck in her mind.

**Flashback**

"It's for…" Cat says, the rest being mumbled behind Tori's hand, the half-Latina quickly covering Cat's mouth after the redhead said she knew who the pic is for.

"Well, that's not suspicious." Jade says, raising an eyebrow at the other two, collecting the cards and chips. "Cat. Who is the picture for?" She asks, staring the redhead down, not caring about Tori's hand over her mouth.

"Why do you care so much?" Tori interrupts, surprised Cat hasn't bit her hand yet or started moving her head away, things Trina does when Tori tries to shut her up the same way.

"Because it's pretty racy, especially for you. I mean, hell, I can almost see your areola in it." Jade says, pulling out her phone and flicking through it before stopping.

"You sent it to your phone?" Tori says, staring wide eyed at Jade, afraid of what would happen if the picture got out to the school.

"No." Jade quickly denies, putting her phone down. "I took out your camera card from your phone, uploaded the pic onto your laptop, put my camera card in and transferred the pic to it, and put it back in my phone." She explains, shrugging.

"Why?" Tori asks, unaware of the knowing look in Cat's eyes, knowing full well why Jade took the picture from Tori's phone.

"Stop changing the subject." Jade says with a smirk.

"It's for you!" Cat screams from behind Tori's hand, slightly mumbled.

**Flashback End**

Since that moment, Tori was quick to avoid looking at Jade, not even able to be mad at Cat for telling Jade because it is for Jade, Tori just never had the courage to send it.

"What's up, Chica?" Andre asks Tori while they're hanging out at the Vega house, the two working on a song for one of Andre's classes.

"Huh?" Tori asks dumbly, forced out of her thoughts about the look on Jade's face after Cat's admittance.

"Where's your head at?" Andre asks, putting the notebook he had his lyrics written down in on the table, giving her a curious look. "You've been kinda weird over the last few days since we got back." He comments as he watches her.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Tori says, shaking her head. "How are the lyrics coming?" She asks, clearing her throat.

"They're fine. Seriously, what's on your mind? You, Jade, and Cat have been weird since the flight home. Cat's not that much of a difference, but you and Jade are." Andre asks, shutting off his keyboard. "What happened?" He asks, staring at her.

"It's nothing you should be concerned about, okay?" Tori asks him, staring back. "Let's just finish the song, okay?" She asks hopefully.

"It's almost done, relax. Just need to flesh out the chorus and bridge, and some of the piano and guitar needs to be changed a bit to fit the tempo, nothing I can't handle in a half hour." Andre assures her, watching her as she starts to fidget nervously. "Did something happen between you and Jade?" He asks after glancing around, not wanting any of the other Vega's to hear him, though he knows Trina's our with friends for a few hours.

"Kinda." Tori admits, sighing. "Nothing bad, just something I don't want to talk about right now. Okay?" She asks him, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Okay. I can accept that. But if anything happens, let me know. Okay?" Andre asks, going into his 'protective brother' mode.

"Don't worry. I will." Tori says with a grateful smile.

For the next hour, Tori and Andre work on the last of his song. And like he said, he had the lyrics and instrumental fleshed out in less than a half hour, the rest of the time spent messing around with potential lyrics and ideas, before he got ready to leave before his grandma locked him out. Again.

"Sure there's nothing I need to know?" Andre asks as he puts his keyboard in it's case.

"Nothing yet." Tori assures as she stands up and walks to the door, Andre behind her.

"Okay. See you in school tomorrow?" Andre asks as Tori opens the door for him.

"As long as I don't kill Trina for her 'morning routine'." Tori jokes, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" They hear from the kitchen, Trina walking in from the back door, her heels in hand.

"I don't want to know." Andre says, turning and leaving.

"Neither do I." Tori mumbles as she closes and locks the door behind him. "Why are you coming in through the back door?" She asks, staring at her sister.

"Well, I wasn't sure if mom and dad were home yet…"

"So you decided to sneak through the back door, where, if they were home, they'd notice you if they were down stairs?" Tori asks, interrupting Trina. "Never mind. The less I know, the better." She says, her thoughts going back to their last night in Yerba.

The next morning, as Tori and her friends sit in the Black Box as Sikowitz goes over his new play, Andre and Tori get into a texting conversation, Andre wanting to find out what's wrong after Tori was quick to leave her locker when Jade walked in, leaving a stunned Andre to close it for her. On the other side of the room, Beck and Jade are texting each other, Beck trying to figure out what happened in Yerba while they girls were in their room (Cat likes to tweet, and her tweet that night consisted of them hanging out and something happening between Tori and Jade), and Jade ignoring him and watching random videos on her phone. Beside her, Cat looks at funny pics and videos online, as Robbie texts Rex. How, no one knows.

"Did any of you hear me?" Sikowitz asks after a moment of silence between the small group.

"Huh?" "What class are we in?" "Nope." The gang say, Cat with confusion and Jade blankly.

"Then I'll say it again." Sikowitz says, staring at his students. "My next play will be a crime drama in a submarine, and I was announcing your parts." He says, sighing when some of them (Cat, Jade, and Tori) glance at their phones again. "Robbie, you're the submarine captain, Beck is the first mate and murder victim." He starts, ignoring Robbie's 'sweet' and Jade's 'cool'. "Cat, Tori, and Andre, your members of the crew. I will admit who the murderer is towards the end of practice, after covering the rest of the play first." He says, getting upset when they all start looking at their phones again.

A few minutes later, after trying to explain more of the play to them, he loses his cool with a loud 'Enough!'

"What's your problem now?" Jade asks, glancing at Tori before giving her attention to Sikowitz.

"Enough with the phones." Sikowitz says, walking down the line and grabbing the phones from everyone's hands, putting them in his shirt, which he's holding open to create a bowl for the phones. "All morning, you six have been on your phones, not paying attention to anything. So, I have a challenge for you." He starts, ending with a smirk as he walks to his messenger bag and tosses the phones in them.

"What the hell, Sikowitz?!" Jade asks, glaring at the balding man. "Give us back our phones." She demands.

"No. Not until you can go a week without technology." Sikowitz says, closing his bag.

"Why would we accept that?" Beck asks, showing more curiosity than anger at losing his phone. "I mean, yeah, we shouldn't be using our phones in class no matter what, but this is the first time we've done it." He notes, relaxing into his seat.

"Because none of you are paying attention to what I'm talking about, and this performance is twenty-five percent of your grade." Sikowitz says, staring at the students.

"What's in it for us if we do?" Andre asks, curious.

"If you can go a week without using any form of technology, no homework for the rest of the year." Sikowitz tells them, knowing he has their attention. "Do we have a deal?" He asks them, smirking.

"What happens if anyone bails out?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow at the teacher.

"Anyone who breaks and uses a phone, laptop, anything with technology outside of a calculator or something like that, will get double the homework until the end of the year." Sikowitz says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Anyone in, raise your hand now." He says, watching them.

With a smirk, he watches as everyone, though slowly, raise their hands and let him know they're in. 'Good.' Sikowitz thinks to himself.

"Now how am I going to look at that pic?" Jade mumbles as the bell rings and they leave, only Cat hearing her.

**The next one might be longer and will take place just before it becomes boys against girls. Also, the change Sikowitz makes about the teams, i.e. winning team passes the semester, may happen. I haven't decided yet.**

**I have a question for all of you. Do you think I'll follow the episode and have the boys win, or change it up and let the girls win? And should I keep the change of the winning team passing for the semester?  
**

**I will also give an explanation on how Tori contacted Jade and asked her to come over to help watch Cat, since the episode doesn't explain how she did so without calling, texting, e-mail, whatever.**

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**

**To any fans of Disney Channel's _'Girl Meets World'_, I'm planning a one-shot to two-shot of the episode _'Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project'_. It'll follow the episode to a point, but I was wondering what it would be like if Shawn was in town, how different it would be if he was there for Maya. I plan on writing it this week as I work on the next chapter to this, and will hopefully update it the same day. It'll be my first attempt at something like that, since the focus will be the father/daughter bond between Shawn and Maya, with the only hinted relationship being between Shawn and Maya's mom. (I don't know how to spell her name. I think it's Katie, but I honestly don't know, so if someone does, please let me know.)**

**I'm also planning a _'VicTORious'_/_'Girl Meets World'_ crossover, and I hope the one or two-shot helps me get the _'Girl Meets World'_ characters in character enough.**

**Blessed Be.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This starts off later in the day, after school during play rehearsal when Sikowitz sets the rest of the bet.**

**Happy Easter to those who celebrate it. Here's a new chapter as a gift. And to those that don't celebrate Easter, here's a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or any characters.**

**No POV**

"Cut." Sikowitz says, cutting off the line Jade was about to say, Cat and Robbie on stage with her as the rest sit in the chairs, watching the rehearsal. "Why are you three so distracted?" He asks the three on stage as he stands up and walks up to them.

"I want my phone." Cat says, jogging up to Sikowitz and grabbing his shirt in her hands and pulling him down to her level. "Give me my phone." She demands, eyes wide.

"Cat, release." Jade says, grabbing Cat's hands and prying them off of Sikowitz's shirt. "It's only a week." She says, hiding her thoughts at being unable to get online or anything that's become the norm for the teens in the modern age.

"Oh, please. Like you're so calm without your phone?" Andre asks, remembering how jittery she was in lunch when someone at a nearby table mentioned one of the roller coasters at a favorite place for the teens to visit breaking down, a few of the cars hanging upside down on the loop.

"At least I didn't freak out when the new Bruno Mars song was leaked online earlier." Jade counters, glaring at Andre.

"Enough." Sikowitz says a few moments later as they start to argue, each of them throwing out things about the others and their freak outs without technology.

"Is the bet over?" Cat asks with hope in her voice, the others sharing it in their eyes but not saying anything.

"No. I just thought of a way to make it more interesting." Sikowitz says with a Jade-level smirk, making the six teens nervous.

"And that is…?" Tori asks, nervously looking at the others, barely glancing at Jade.

"Boys against girls." Sikowitz says, his smirk widening when the teens let out a sigh of relief. "Winning team passes for the year." He says, taking his seat again.

"That's it?" Jade asks, laughing a bit. "What does that change?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Simply, really." Sikowitz says, grabbing his coconut and taking a sip. "Consider this a team building exercise. Both teams must help their teammates as to not fail. If you succeed, you will last the week and pass. Now, I know only one team will win, or this challenge won't be as important, so to determine a winner in case both teams make it to the end, I will have Sinjin and Burf watching everyone, making sure no one uses technology."

"How will two people watch the six of us? Do you expect us to stay together or something?" Beck asks, raising an eyebrow at their favorite teacher.

"That is of no concern." Sikowitz says cryptically, finishing his coconut. "What is of concern is that, although you are able to trick the others, as long as no one gets hurt, it will be interesting to see how you trick the other team without using technology, and how the other team will crack." He says as he stands up. "Rehearsal over for the day. We will continue tomorrow after school." He says, grabbing his messenger bag and leaving the six behind.

"If you guys use your phones, I promise I won't threaten you until the end of the year." Jade says, glaring at the boys.

"Don't believe her. Her jaw twitched, her tell that she's lying." Beck says, stopping Robbie from trying to grab his phone from the box Sikowitz left on a shelf to the side of the Black Box.

"Go to hell, Beckett." Jade says, grabbing her bag and leaving.

"This is going to be a fun week." Tori says with a sigh, grabbing her bag and leaving, dragging Cat with her to prevent the redhead from grabbing her phone, the guys not helping by trying to entice Cat to use her phone.

A couple of hours later, Tori sits on one of the chairs in the kitchen, working on homework as her mother texts on her phone, Tori failing not to look at the phone in her mother's hands. "What is wrong with you?" Holly Vega asks her youngest as her eldest leaves through the front door, messing with Tori by announcing random tweets.

"Nothing." Tori says quickly, looking through the back of her history book. "This stuff is just too hard." She says, slamming the book shut.

"Why not just look it up with your phone?" Holly asks distractedly, her attention on her phone.

"You know I can't. Why are you torturing me?" Tori asks, her voice slightly dramatic as she stares at her mother. Before Holly can say anything about her youngest's growing freak out, the front door opens and Cat runs in, running up to Tori and grabbing her shoulders.

"Give me a phone. Any phone. Please." Cat says, starting to shake Tori, desperation in her voice.

"Cat, calm down." Tori says gently, not looking at her mother's raised eyebrow, knowing how it must sound after her small freak out a moment ago. "Think about this, if you keep your attention off of using your phone and stuff, you won't have to worry about homework or anything in Sikowitz's class for the rest of the year." She says, standing up and guiding Cat to the couch.

"Phone!" Cat says, getting past Tori and trying to grab Holly's phone from her.

"Cat!" Tori says, grabbing Cat and dragging her to the couch, sitting on her after pushing Cat down. "Mom, do we still have the landline?" She asks, barely keeping Cat from getting up and trying for Tori's mom's phone again.

"Yeah. In the garage. Why?" Holly asks, surprised at how wild Cat is for her phone, eyes wide at the small redhead.

"Grab it for me please? And I recommend you head upstairs or something before Cat gets free." Tori says, struggling to stay on Cat.

"Okay." Holly says, going into the small hallway between the kitchen and the garage, grabbing the wireless wall phone and heading back to the living room, quickly giving Tori the phone and leaving. "Who are you calling?" She asks, keeping her phone behind her back as Cat stares at her.

"Back up." Tori says simply, dialing a number she had memorized for a while, not knowing why she memorized this number over most others.

"Who are you and how did you get this number?" An angry voice says after a few rings, some nervousness in her voice.

"Relax. It's me, Tori." She says quickly, momentarily forgetting about their last night in Yerba. "I need your help." She says, struggling to keep Cat down.

"With what?" Jade asks, clearly hearing Cat calmly tell Tori she's fine. "And why is Cat there?" She asks, a brief moment of jealousy in her voice.

"I'm trying to keep her from stealing my mom's phone and using it. I need your help to keep her from using it and costing us this challenge." Tori says, not believing Cat.

"Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes." Jade says, hanging up and grabbing her keys. "Guess it's our best chance to talk." She says as she puts the phone back on the stand, still not sure when her mother bought a landline for the house.

Nine minutes later, Jade pulls up to the Vega house, sighing as she shuts off her car and gets out, locking the door after closing it. 'I wonder if this is considered using tech?' She asks herself as she walks up to the door.

**And this is where I end it. I added the last part because, in a way, it might go against the challenge. Since cars, especially the ones seen in the show, are modern and everything, they might go against Sikowitz's rules of not using anything from after he was born. For the sake of this though, no, it doesn't go against the challenge, since they need cars to get to school and whatnot.**

**Not as long as I thought, but I think setting up Tori and Jade talking, while preventing Cat from getting up and using technology, needs to happen. So that'll be next chapter. Don't know if I'll use the part where the little girl asks to use their phone. We'll find out next time.**

**I am working on the _'Girl Meets World'_ one-shot I mentioned last chapter, but it's taking longer than anticipated because I'm not too familiar with the characters. Writing them, anyways. I'll try to have it out by the end of the week. Sorry for the delay.**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.**

**Blessed Be.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This starts just before Jade arrived at the Vega house.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or any characters.**

**No POV**

"Cat, will you stop it?" Tori asks as she grabs Cat by the waist from behind and half carrying/half dragging her back to the couch after Cat pushed Tori off of her and tried to run for her mother's phone again. "Stop squirming." She grunts as she sits down, keeping Cat in her arms in an attempt to prevent the smaller girl from grabbing a phone.

After a long moment of keeping Cat from escaping, Tori thinks about something she hadn't thought about in years. 'I'm horrible, aren't I?' She thinks as she drags Cat to the garage and, with her left arm, sifts through totes.

A few minutes later, Tori sits on the couch, exhausted, as Cat sits on the stairs, a pink dog harness around her chest, the leash connected to the metal bars for the hand rails. "Come in." She calls out tiredly after a knock on the door.

"Okay. I'm here so what's the big…" Jade says as she walks in, stopping when she sees Cat on the steps with the harness around her and Tori barely sitting up on the couch. "What the hell happened to you? And where did you get a dog harness?" She asks, staring at Tori.

"A year before Trina joined Hollywood Arts, we adopted a German Sheppard retired from the police force before he passed away. The harness was left over from him." Tori says, eyes closed. "I forgot we had it until I had to keep Cat from running up the stairs and tackling my mom for her phone."

"Why is it pink?" Jade asks, slowly walking over to Tori, keeping her attention on Cat.

"Trina thought it was a girl." Tori explains.

"So, if she's leashed up, what do you need me for?" Jade asks, sitting so she can watch Cat.

"I called before I remembered the leash and harness." Tori says, her head falling to the side, landing on Jade's shoulder.

"So I'm not needed?" Jade asks, making no move to push Tori's head off her shoulder, as the doorbell rings.

"I just got comfortable." Tori groans, standing up. "Hello?" She asks after checking the peephole, opening the door a second later.

"I took the wrong bus and I don't have a cell phone. Can I use yours to call my mom?" The little girl on the other side of the door, her voice showing how scared she is.

"Wait." Jade says when Tori goes to grab the landline for the little girl.

"What?" Tori asks as she goes to grab the phone, her drive to help people overpowering her tiredness.

"Don't you find it a little strange how a little girl would go to a stranger's house after taking the wrong bus? And that she doesn't have extra bus fare?" Jade asks, staring at the little girl. "Most bus drivers would give her a slip for a reduced fare to catch the right bus, but only if it's explained to them that it was an accident. But, why wouldn't she check the bus number for the one she needed, and the one she got on?" She asks, grabbing the phone from Tori's hands. "Did the guys send you?" She asks the little girl, crossing her arms after tossing the phone on the couch.

"What? No. What guys? I just took the wrong bus and need to call my mom." The little girl says as she stares at Jade, eyes wide from the look on Jade's face.

"Liar!" Jade says, making the little girl jump.

"Jade!" Tori says, grabbing Jade's arm and pulling her back. "Just let her call her mom." She says, pushing Jade to the couch, grabbing the phone. "I am so sorry, sweetie. Here." She says, handing the girl the phone.

As the little girl makes the call, Jade sits on the couch and watches intently, not believing the 'innocent' little girl before her.

"Thank you." The little girl tells Tori, avoiding Jade's gaze, as she hands the phone back to Tori.

"Give me the phone." Jade says, standing up and taking the phone from Tori, looking through the call log. "If you called you mom, why is the number the same as Robbie Shapiro's?" She asks, showing Tori the number.

"What are you talking about?" The little girl asks, not meeting Jade's gaze.

"Oh, hey Heather. What are you doing here?" Cat asks, making Tori and Jade stare at her.

"You know her?" Tori asks, neither she or Jade thinking about why Cat isn't as antsy as she was when Jade got here.

"Yeah. That's Robbie's little sister." Cat says, not seeing the way Tori stares at her in shock, and Jade has a look of anger in her eyes.

"I knew it!" Jade yells, making the other three jump in surprise. "Where are they?" She asks, walking past her and looking around the Vega's front yard.

"Wait a minute. Why would his sister be here? What's the point of whatever they were planning?" Tori asks, staring at Jade.

"What? Were we supposed to use a cell phone to make the call?" Jade asks the little girl, Heather.

"Yes. Beck said he knew she didn't have a landline and they knew she would want to help." Heather answers with a sigh, knowing it'd be futile to lie anymore. "They're going to pick me up out front using a car Beck rented earlier today, with my mom being the one to come to the door to get me."

"Oh, they are so dead." Jade says, a devious look on her face. "Don't tell the guys you told us. I'm guessing they'll be mad that you didn't use a cellphone, but won't do anything since they'll think they didn't get outed. I'm guessing they'll have to know by now, because you did say it was a landline you called from, not a cellphone." She says, starting to pace a bit.

"You're not mad?" Heather asks, staring at Jade.

"Not at you. Them, on the other hand? Oh, they're going to regret crossing me." Jade says with a smirk, neither she, Tori, or Heather realizing Cat chewed her way through the leash.

"Give me a phone!" Cat says, running up the stairs.

"Damnit!" Jade says, running after Cat.

Ten minutes later, after Heather got picked up, Tori and Jade sit on the couch, Cat beneath them, with Jade gently sitting on Cat's lower back and Tori sitting on her calves. "After all is said and done, want to go out?" Jade asks casually as she sits on Cat, the redhead no longer squirming beneath them.

**And I'm ending here. What will Tori's answer be? What will Jade's payback be to the guys? (Hint: It's in the episode, just a different outcome.)**

**Find out next chapter, which will most likely be the last of the **_**'Cell Block'**_** chapters. There won't be too many more chapters I think for this overall. It's been stretched out and I think it's best to end it within ten chapters, tops, and write a sequel.**

**Since I don't think the little girl was actually a trick by the guys, I decided to have a little fun and say she was Robbie's sister, who I don't think was ever seen, just mentioned, and that they got her to try to trick the girls. Don't know why I chose the name Heather for her though.**

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**

**Blessed Be.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This takes place where the last left off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or any characters.**

**No POV**

"Uh, what?" Tori asks, staring at the Goth, the small redhead again wiggling below them.

"You heard me." Jade asks as she sits on Cat's legs, looking over at Tori. "After this whole, 'no cell phone' thing is done, want to go out?" She asks again, smacking Cat's lower back. "Stop squirming." She orders, not looking at the redhead.

"Repeat that?" Tori asks, staring at Jade, dumbfounded.

"For the love of…" Jade says, grabbing the back of Tori's head with the same hand she used to smack Cat's back, their lips locking a second later. "Date. Yes or no?" She asks, Cat giggling below them.

"I have to pee." Cat says casually, ruining the moment and cutting off Cat's answer.

"Damnit." Jade whispers, standing up. "Fine. But you're not going alone. I'm going to stand outside the door after making sure you can't get any phones or anything first." She says, gently lifting Tori up so Cat can stand up, dragging the redhead up the stairs with her.

"What the hell?" Tori whispers, licking her lips, tasting the remnants of the coffee Jade had earlier.

The next day, Jade stands in the janitor's closet, Cat tied to the ladder by the harness from last night and a stronger leash. "Why are we here?" Cat asks, struggling to get free, hearing the students in the hallway talking on their cellphones.

"I have an idea to ruin the guys' chances at winning, so we're waiting for Tori." Jade answers, staring out the small window, sipping from her large cup of coffee. This one without sugar in an attempt at the strong black coffee alone keeping her from grabbing a phone.

"But why are we in the janitor's closet? Can't we wait out in the hallway? With all the phones… I mean other students?" Cat asks, slipping before correcting herself.

"Because if you get loose and try to steal someone's phone, I might not feel like stopping you. And I have no intention of losing to the guys." Jade says, tossing her now empty cup of coffee in the trash. "About time." She whispers when she finally sees Tori heading for her locker. "Let's go." She says, untying the leash and heading out, Cat quick to follow. "We need to talk." She says, stopping by Tori's locker.

"About what?" Tori asks quickly, fear in her eyes from last night, when she avoided talking to Jade after the Goth and redhead came back downstairs.

"I have a plan to ruin the guys' chances at winning, and you're helping." Jade says, keeping her thoughts away from the night before, understanding why Tori was nervous until Jade left with Cat to keep Cat from using a phone better that Tori would.

"Depends. What is it?" Tori asks, closing her locker and facing Jade.

"While Cat was in the bathroom, I was talking to your mom. She told me about your butt mole." Jade says with a smirk, whispering the last two words so no one but Tori hears her, Cat too busy trying to get free to get a phone.

"She what?" Tori asks, eyes wide.

"Relax. She didn't show me any pictures, but it did give me an idea." Jade says, hooking her arm in Tori's before dragging both Tori and Cat back to the janitor's closet. "Tell me what you think about…" She starts as soon as the door closes.

A few hours later, in their free period before lunch, Jade opens the door to Sikowitz's class, where she heard Robbie would be. "I can't believe Trina would do that." Cat says, starting their 'scene' the way she, Tori, and Jade practiced after convincing (Jade threatening to destroy all of his coconuts) him to let them skip a few classes for 'practice for the play'.

"What's so unbelievable?" Jade scoffs, seeing Robbie in the corner of her eyes, a hidden smirk at his wide eyes at their outfits of choice. "It's Trina. Any attempt to make herself look superior, she won't skip it." She says, turning around so her back is to Robbie.

"Yeah, I know. But using a picture of Tori's fish shaped butt mole on her Slap account? That's mean." Cat says, glad Jade's between her and Robbie, her amused smile giving everything away if she could be seen.

"Hey, at least she's wearing that sexy purple thong." Jade says, smirking at not only the blush and wide eyed stare of Tori's, but the gasp from Robbie behind her.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Tori asks, shifting a bit so Robbie can't see her face. "It's embarrassing enough wearing these costumes for the play. Why do we have to talk about my mole?" She asks, sending a quick glare at Jade.

As the scene continues, Robbie stares at the three girls, seeing a bit of Cat's because of how she and Jade are standing.

The easiest to see, Jade, is wearing a black mermaid bases outfit. The 'tail' is a dark purple, almost black, mermaid tail with barely noticeable lines for scales, with a form fitting style where the part around her ankles flares out a bit before going to a tail shaped form. The top is a black spaghetti strap top where the back is cut open from between her shoulder blades, creating a v-shape to the bottom. Beside her, Tori wears a similar outfit, but in purple and the tail with a light purple outline for the scales. And from what he can see from over Jade, Cat is wearing a similar outfit, but in pink, with bright pink outlines for the scales. And from what he can tell from Tori's top is that, around the chest, it's a bit tighter than the rest and with an outline shaped like the shell bikini top from _'The Little Mermaid'_.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill Trina when I get home. I can't believe she not only posted it on The Slap, but added which cheek." Tori says, snapping Robbie out of his thoughts on the outfits.

"I have to go." Robbie says, making the three girls turn to face him.

Before any of the girls say anything, Robbie disappears out of the back door, Rex placed in front of him. "I think we got him." Jade says with a smirk, grabbing her bag and her change of clothes, pulling the mermaid tail off and putting her skirt back on, her black mesh leggings resting under the tail.

"How did you talk me into this?" Tori asks, doing the same, but no leggings and putting her jeans back on, all three girls wearing yoga pants under the mermaid tails.

"No homework for the rest of the year, and don't say you didn't like seeing my boobs when we changed." Jade says, her and Tori putting shirts on over the tops, Cat still dressed in her mermaid outfit. "You're not wearing that all day." Jade tells the redhead, putting the mermaid tail in her bag.

"Why not?" Cat whines, pouting.

"Because I said so. Get dressed so we can go to lunch." Jade says, staring at Cat. "You never answered my question, by the way." She tells Tori as Cat slowly gets dressed by putting a sun dress on over her outfit before pulling the mermaid tail off.

"Which question?" Tori asks, avoiding Jade's eyes.

Before Jade can answer, the door opens to an angry Beck and Andre, with a nervous Robbie behind them. "What did you say to Robbie?" Beck asks Jade, holding a Pear Phone in hand as Robbie tries, and fails, to sneakily grab the phone from him.

"We didn't say anything to him." Jade says honestly, none of what she, Cat, or Tori said earlier directly to Robbie, just in the same room as him and loud enough for him to hear. "We were just talking, and we didn't know he was here." She says, the last part a lie.

"Then why did he try to take his phone from Sikowitz and say he had to see 'Tori's butt mole'?" Andre asks, not looking at his best friend.

"How the hell should I know?" Jade says, glaring at Beck.

"Uh, guys?" Tori says, catching Andre's and Beck's attention before pointing behind them. When the turn around, they see Robbie with his abnormally large Pear Pad, tapping (or high fiving more like it) the screen.

"I can't find the picture." Robbie says, tapping rapidly.

"Congratulations, Robbie. You cost the boys the game." Sikowitz says from behind the girls, making everyone but Jade jump. "You know, I really can't believe they got you, but I'm not surprised they won by using Robbie." He says, staring at them.

"You sound like you were involved." Jade notes, staring at the teacher.

"I was." Sikowitz answers simply, ignoring the angry stares from Tori and Jade. "We were actually going to try to trick you into taking pictures of Robbie dressed in a tutu with scuba goggles after making it seem like the bet was over, but not saying it, just letting you take your phones." He explains, pulling a coconut out of seemingly nowhere, a straw already inserted. "You girls win, the boys lost, and Cat, please use your phone before you explode." He says, handing the redhead her phone.

"Yay!" Cat says, snatching it and running to her usual seat, quickly turning it on. "Hurry up and turn on!" She yells when it takes more than a second to boot up.

"Carry on." Sikowitz says, leaving.

"You were involved?" Tori asks him before he leaves out of the door, stopping him.

"Of course I was. I never said I wouldn't be, just that it was boys against girls. And although I am your teacher, I am also a friend, and more importantly, a boy." Sikowitz says, leaving out of the back door with a dramatic wave.

"So many missed calls and texts." They hear Cat says from her chair.

**And that's how I'm ending the **_**'Cell Block' **_**chapters. Next will be based, though not as much as these chapters were, on the episode **_**'Tori and Jade's Playdate'**_**. I want to do one for **_**'Three Girls and a Moose'**_**, but because of how it's progressing, I feel that'll be a setback for them, so I'll skip it.**

**I probably made a few of you mad for not having Tori answer Jade's question, didn't I? Don't worry, we will find out soon what her answer will be. (It's obvious though, isn't it?)**

**Some of you were curious by what I had in mind, and it was a mix of you all being right. Some guess with the mole, while others thought of a modified version of the embarrassing outfit of Robbie's. I went with them being somewhat revealing while talking about the mole.**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.**

**Blessed Be.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**We finally find out Tori's answer to Jade's question from the last two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or any characters.**

**No POV**

"What is wrong with you?" Trina asks her sister as Tori rushes around her room, grabbing random clothes from her closet and dressers and tossing them on her bed, wearing only her robe after the shower she took ten minutes ago.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks, grabbing a light purple strapless bra and panty set, pulling the panties on before removing her robe to put her bra on.

"You're running around like you have a hot date." Trina asks, raising her eyebrow. "Which isn't like you." She points out, leaning against the door frame.

"I can get dates." Tori says, glaring at Trina as she grabs a pair of skinny jeans and putting them on.

"I mean, running around like Cat on a sugar rush." Trina says in defense, rolling her eyes. "So, who asked who out?" She asks, grabbing a spaghetti strap shirt and tossing it to Tori, telling her to silently choose that.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks again, putting the shirt on and straightening it out.

"I mean, did you ask her, or did she ask you?" Trina asks smugly, smirking when Tori stares at her with wide eyes.

"Wha…"

"Please. I know about your not-so-little crush on Jade." Trina says, her smirk dropping to a comforting smile. "Now answer the question." She demands, walking into Tori's room and heading for her make-up table, grabbing a few kinds of perfume, lipstick, and other kinds of make-up.

"She asked me." Tori admits, looking at Trina. "What are you doing?" She asks, staring at her sister.

"Sit." Trina demands, grabbing a brush. "And tell me what Jade has planned." She says, patting the seat.

Fifteen minutes later, Tori stands in the kitchen, a bottle of water in hand, as she waits for Jade to arrive.

_Flashback_

_At the end of school, the same day the girls won the 'no technology' challenge, Tori and Jade find themselves in the janitor's closet, the Goth dragging her there before Tori could leave with Trina._

"_Will you stop dragging me into here?" Tori asks, rubbing her arm where Jade grabbed and pulled her into the janitor's closet a minute ago._

"_Do you want to go out with me, or not?" Jade asks, sounding frustrated that Tori has yet to answer her question, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Why do you want to know so much?" Tori asks dumbly._

"_You know why. Now answer the question." Jade says, staring at Tori._

"_Yes, but I don't know what'll end up happening." Tori admits, sighing a bit as she leans against the ladder, Jade standing so she's blocking the door._

"_What do you mean, you don't know what'll happen?" Jade asks, raising her pierced eyebrow in confusion._

"_Consider out past, Jade." Tori says, meeting Jade's gaze. "We're so different, and I'm afraid if we go out, just the two of us, it'll make things between us even worse." She tells her._

"_Look, I understand where you're coming from." Jade says, sighing. "Let's try this, then. A test date. We go out, somewhere where we're familiar with, and go from there. Deal?" She asks, watching Tori for any reaction._

"_Where?" Tori says, nodding in agreement._

_Flashback End_

"Relax, will you?" Trina tells Tori, a hint of concern in her voice. "If Jade hurts you, dad has guns and I can kick her head off her shoulders." She says, patting Tori's shoulder.

"I'm about to go on a date with Jade West. I can't relax." Tori says, nervously watching the door for Jade's knock.

"Where's she taking you?" Trina asks, changing the subject.

"Nozu. She said it'll be a good choice, and it's a familiar place, not somewhere we're not used to." Tori says, not realizing the water bottle is now empty.

"That's a pretty good choice. Much better than Karaoke Dokie for a date, since they don't do karaoke on Friday nights anymore." Trina says, nodding.

A minute later, a few minutes before Jade said she would be there, there's a knock at the door, making Tori jump a bit. "She's here." She says, walking over to the door.

"Breath. If she tries to kiss you, take it slow." Trina says, heading for the stairs. "Oh, and if she tries to have sex with you, don't do it here." She says, laughing as she jogs up the stairs, Tori's shocked face staring at her.

"Evening." Jade says when Tori opens the door a few seconds after straightening herself out. "You said you like lilacs, right?" She asks, feeling strange being the one giving, not receiving, the flowers.

"Yeah. Thanks." Tori says, Trina's final comment making her in advertantly stare at the small bit of cleavage from Jade's tight tank top.

"You okay?" Jade asks, following Tori into the house as Tori goes to put the flowers in a vase and water.

"I'm fine. Just something Trina said." Tori says over her shoulder. "You look gorgeous." She says honestly, admiring the dark purple skirt and tank top Jade's wearing, the lighter shade of leggings, usual combat boots, and extra curly hair.

"So do you." Jade says, glancing at how the jeans fit around Tori's butt. "Ready?" She asks, bringing her gaze up as Tori walks over after putting the flowers in the vase.

"Let's go." Tori says with a smile, a small blush on her cheeks as she walks up to Jade.

"Let's go." Jade says, walking with Tori to the door.

**Don't hate me for not having the date in this. I don't know if I'll end up basing chapters on **_**'Tori &amp; Jade's Playdate'**_**. The date will be next chapter, plus maybe an epilogue. If I do base a chapter or two on **_**'Tori &amp; Jade's Playdate'**_**, and/or **_**'Three Girls and a Moose'**_**, I'll save them for the potential sequel.**

**I have a few other things I'd like to work on, such as a new fic and the sequel to **_**'The Vega-Marx Secret'**_**, so if I do make a sequel, it'll be after at least one of them is finished. Sorry if no one likes that plan.  
**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. Finally, it's time for the moment of truth. Will Tori and Jade's practice date lead to a promising relationship, or will things make Tori think her thoughts of the past were justified?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or any characters.**

**No POV**

"Where is everyone?" Tori asks as they walk into Nozu, the only people they see are two people working at the bar and a waitress walking around with a small bucket after cleaning a table.

"The place is temporarily closed for cleaning." Jade says, leading Tori to a table close by the one the waitress just cleaned. "I convinced them to open for the night, but not let a lot of people know about it. Less chance of people bothering us that way." She says as Tori takes a seat, Jade taking the one across from her.

"How did you manage that?" Tori asks as the waitress walks over and hands them some menus.

"I have my ways." Jade says after she and Tori give their drink orders and the waitress walks away to get their drinks and give them time to pick something to eat. "So, what did Trina say that had you so distracted when I got there?" She asks, remembering how Tori seemed earlier.

"Nothing to worry about." Tori says quickly, looking through the menu. "So, what do you have in store after we eat?" She asks, hoping the subject prevents Jade from asking again.

"Surprise, my dear." Jade says with a small smirk, opening the menu.

A few minutes later, after the waitress walks away after they give their dinner order, Tori and Jade stare at each other. "You look stunning, Tori. Casual suits you with your hair and make-up that way." She compliments, sipping her water.

"Thanks. Trina did my hair and make-up." Tori admits, blushing a bit.

"Huh. So she does have some talent." Jade says with a partially joking tone. "How frantic were you, getting ready for this date?" She asks gently, hiding her thoughts on how frantic she was, having Cat help her get ready before she left to get Tori.

"What makes you think I was frantic?" Tori says quickly, glancing down a bit before meeting Jade's eyes again.

"Because when you opened the door, you were a bit jittery, like Cat when she ate all her Halloween candy in one night last year." Jade says, remembering how Cat acted, the first time she considered locking Cat in her room in hope of keeping her from destroying her house. "Remind me to never let her have more than three things of candy a day." She says, making Tori laugh a bit.

"Okay, I was a little frantic about the date. But so were you." Tori counters, straightening up a bit in her seat. "I could tell you were nervous when we left my house."

"I never said I wasn't." Jade says, crossing her arms under her chest, noting how Tori's eyes glance down at her chest. "I made Cat help me pick out an outfit, and had her do my make-up and hair."

"So why are you making fun of me if you were must as frantic?" Tori asks, trying (and failing) to picture a frantic Jade getting ready.

"I'm not making fun of you. Just asking why. It was clearly more than just being worried about our date." Jade says, realizing that she and Tori have been calling it a date since they got out of Jade's car, neither of them referring it as a practice date.

"Just a comment by Trina when you got here. That's all." Tori says, clearing her throat. "This place is kind of quiet without the other people or the karaoke." She notes, looking around briefly.

"I prefer it this way." Jade says, not looking away from Tori. "What comment of Trina's? Why did it make you seem so nervous?" She asks, wanting to know and not willing to give up finding out, but not wanting to push it.

"Just something about how the date could end." Tori says, looking away again for a brief moment, not acknowledging how she's not entirely against what Trina joked about, or at least Trina hoped was a joke, earlier before she left with Jade.

"Oh? And what could that ending possibly be? A good night kiss?" Jade asks, showing some slight curiousness about them kissing after the date.

"A small bit was a kiss." Tori admits, avoiding Jade's gaze. "Oh, thank you." She tells the waitress as she's handed her food and Jade gets hers.

"And what's the rest?" Jade asks as the waitress walks away. "What could it be, I wonder?" She asks aloud, a small smirk growing on her face.

"Um, well. It might have something to do with us. Alone." Tori says, taking a spoonful of her soup.

"And what are we doing, alone?" Jade asks, her smirk growing.

"So, what's your plan for Sikowitz's new play idea?" Tori asks, quick to change the subject again.

'Interesting.' Jade thinks to herself before telling Tori what she thinks of an astronaut who constantly falls asleep, his 'supporting' wife (who she says is cheating on her husband while he's in space) and their twin sons.

"I can't believe you made that guy spill the drink refills on himself." Tori says, trying to bite back laughter, as she and Jade head to Jade's car to head to the second part of their practice date.

"He deserved it. Staring down my shirt and wondering if we were up for a threesome after his shift ended." Jade says in defense as she unlocks her car and the two get in. "And don't act like you didn't enjoy it. I saw you giggling while he scampered off to dry off." She says, closing her door as Tori steps in.

"That doesn't mean it was something worth laughing at." Tori says, closing the passenger door and buckling in.

"Says the girl trying not to laugh." Jade says, starting to laugh herself. "So, ready for part two of the night?" She asks, starting her car and pulling away.

"What exactly is it?" Tori asks, looking at the amused Goth beside her. "I have the feeling this won't be like a regular date, where it's a dinner and a movie. So what's next?" She asks, shifting a bit to face Jade a bit better.

"It's a surprise." Jade says with a quick glance at Tori, a smirk on her face. "And you're right. No dinner and a movie, or dinner and dancing."

"So where are we going?" Tori asks, looking around for any recognizable buildings or street signs for a clue.

"The more you ask, the more I'm tempted to call Trina and make her tell me what she said to make you a little jumpy when I picked you up." Jade counters, knowing that'll make Tori stop asking.

"You know, just because this is a practice date, doesn't mean you don't have to be nice." Tori says, looking back out the window. "Why are we pulling up to Hollywood Arts?" She asks, giving Jade a questioning glance as the Goth pulls into the school parking lot a few moments later.

"Part two of our 'date', of course. As I said before, we'll be going to familiar places." Jade says somewhat cryptically as she parks and shuts off her car. "I have a surprise for you. The door's unlocked, the janitor is watching it until I tell him to leave. Head in to Sikowitz's class and wait for me. I'll be there in a minute or two." She says, opening the door and unbuckling her seatbelt, urging Tori to do the same.

"We won't get into trouble?" Tori asks, mirroring Jade and closing the door after stepping out, giving Jade a questioning glance.

"Relax. Sikowitz was informed, and he got Eikner to allow it for an hour or two." Jade says, locking the car doors. "And whatever you do, don't yell when the lights go out." She says as she heads to the school.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Tori asks, following Jade into the school.

"Not yet. You'll find out soon enough." Jade says, putting an extra sway to her hips, knowing Tori is following her closely.

"Oh, boy." Tori says, not sure if she wants to know what Jade has in mind.

Three minutes after walking into the school, Tori sits in her usual seat in Sikowitz's classroom, the lights outside on and a few lights on inside to light up the room enough to see clearly. After waiting for another minute, the lights inside go out and the door behind Tori slowly creaks open, Tori tensing as her lack of liking horror movies making her think the worst is yet to come.

"Don't be so tense." Jade says with a tone Tori wasn't expecting to hear from the Goth. "Would a massage help things for you?" She asks in the usual tone, walking up Tori and rubbing her shoulders gently.

"How did you learn to give shoulder massages?" Tori asks, tilting her head forward, enjoying the massage.

"Cat. She likes to give massages, and she taught me." Jade answers, using the faint light from outside to look down at Tori, her attention on the back of Tori's head. "And in case you're wondering, I gave Beck a few shoulder massages while we were together." She says before leaning down, her mouth beside Tori's left ear. "And they certainly never ended happily." She says, smirking as she backs up. "You want to know why I shut the lights off." She notes, knowing it's crossed Tori's mind before the massage started.

"Uh-huh." Tori asks, her eyes closed as Jade massages her shoulders and upper back.

"More, intimate, with the lights off. Our attention can be on the sensations, and nothing else." Jade says, her hands moving under Tori's shirt, gently massaging Tori's back with only the bra in the way.

"Okay." Tori says, sighing.

"Stand up." Jade demands, removing her hands from Tori's back. "As I'm sure you noticed when the lights were still on, there's a few blankets and a pillow on the stage." She says, walking to the stage. "Take off your shirt and bra, then lie down on your stomach on the blankets, your head on the pillow." She says, going behind Sikowitz's desk and grabbing a small bag from behind it.

"Why do I have to take my bra off?" Tori asks, trusting Jade and removing her shirt, taking off her bra while Jade's back is still to her, using her shirt to hide her breasts.

"So nothing's in the way." Jade says, pulling a small bottle of massage oil from the bag. "Don't worry, nothing will happen." She assures the brunette as she sets her bag down. "Well, nothing bad." She says, shrugging.

"Okay. I trust you." Tori says, meaning it as she lays down, dropping her shirt before laying down.

"Good." Jade says, licking her lips at the quick glance of Tori's bare breasts before her shirt dropped, the brief image of Tori's tanned breasts and brown nipples forever in her mind, thankful for the moonlight and a few street lamps outside. 'Damn.' She thinks to herself as she moves over to Tori.

With little hesitation, Jade continues massaging Tori's back, this time without anything in the way and the warm oil (she's secretly glad that Sikowitz keeps a small heating pad under his desk for whatever reason) to soothe Tori more.

"Oh, wow." Tori says with a small moan as Jade massages her back.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" Jade asks rhetorically, Tori's moaning telling her everything.

"Oh, yeah." Tori says, nodding a bit.

A half hour later, Jade pulls in front of the Vega house, a relaxed Tori in the passenger seat. "Don't fall asleep on me." Jade says with a smirk as she unbuckles her seatbelt and Tori's. "Let's get you inside, chica." She says, using Andre's nickname for her.

"Only Andre calls me that." Tori says, not wanting to move. "And I can't help it. You're really good at that." She says, opening the passenger door after Jade opens hers.

"You can thank Cat and videos online. I never bothered to take a class because I didn't want to get some horny guy as someone to test it on in class or something." Jade says, leading Tori to the door.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't take any classes." Tori says, using Jade to stay standing. "If just getting a back and shoulder massage feels this good, I can't wait to find out what a full body massage feels like." She says as she grabs her key to unlock the door.

"Play your cards right, and you'll find out." Jade says, pushing the door open for Tori.

"Then I hope I find out on an official date." Tori says, shocking herself and Jade by leaning in and kissing Jade, slipping her tongue in before pulling away and going inside, closing the door behind her.

"When did Tori start chewing gum tonight?" Jade asks herself, staring at the closed door.

**And that's how I'm ending the date. Next chapter will be the epilogue and set up for the sequel.**

**I forgot a sequel when I listed the ones I wanted to work on last chapter. I have a one-shot crossover between **_**'VicTORious' **_**and **_**'Once Upon A Time'**_** and I forgot I said I wanted to write a sequel for it. After I finish this, I'm going to get started on that before doing any others so I don't forget it again. After that, I'll work on another, plus a few one-shots along the way of working on the sequels.**

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**

**Blessed Be.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This is the final chapter, and hopefully a good lead-in to a sequel, which I hope doesn't take too long to come out, but I can't promise anything.**

**Anyway, this is the backlash of their 'practice' date and the next day. And I realize using the word 'backlash' makes it seem bad, but I assure you, it's all good.**

**Not my best final chapter, but I hope it's decent enough of a lead-in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious' **_**or any characters.**

**No POV**

The next morning after their 'practice' date, Tori wakes up and does her usual morning routine; i.e. stretching, yawning, getting out of bed, etc. After stepping back into her room after her shower, dressed in her casual clothes (sleep shorts to her calf, tank top, and hair in a quick ponytail), she tosses the towel she used to dry her hair in her clothes hamper, only to jump at the person sitting on her bed. "Cat! How did you get in here?" She asks, staring at the giggling redhead.

"Trina let me in five minutes ago. Where were you?" Cat asks, bouncing slightly on Tori's still unmade bed.

"I was taking a quick shower." Tori answers as she calms down. "So, what are you doing here so early?" She asks, sitting beside Cat and grunting when Cat somehow manages to give her the usual Cat tackle hug from the side and with no momentum.

"I was bored. Didn't want to stay home alone while my brother finger banged the house." Cat says after releasing Tori from the hug. "So, how was your date with Jade? Did you get lucky?" She asks, giggling.

"No, I didn't get 'lucky'. And I hope you mean your brother was finger _painting_ the house?" Tori asks, giving Cat a nervous look.

"No, he was shoving his finger in the wall he made above the kitchen counter. And why didn't you get lucky? Was the date bad?" Cat asks, going between the subject of Tori's date with Jade last night and her brother's weirdness so easily only she could pull it off.

"No, the date was find. But, it was a practice date. And even if it was a real date, it was our first date, and only sluts get 'lucky' on the first date." Tori says, hoping Cat never gave it up on the first date while dropping the subject of Cat's brother.

"I don't know. I caught Jade with her hand down her pants…"

"Don't tell me that!" Tori says, slapping her hand over Cat's mouth, preventing her mind from going where Cat was about to tell her. "And I don't think Jade would like if anyone heard you say that." She points out after removing her hand.

"True." Cat says, nodding. "So, is there a real date in the future?" She asks, oblivious to the slightly glazed look in Tori's eyes from the hard to remove image Cat 'hinted' at.

"I hope so." Tori admits, looking away from Cat. "Things ended well last night, so I'd be surprised if that was the only 'date' we had." She says, sighing. "Is there any other reason you came over, or just to find out about our date last night?" She asks, looking over at Cat.

"Oh, I wanted to see if you wanted to join us at Karaoke Dokie for breakfast?" Cat asks, looking at Tori.

"Who is 'us'?" Tori asks, standing up to find some clothes to change into for breakfast.

"Us, of course. Robbie, Andre, Beck, me, you, and Jade." Cat says, standing up. "You coming?" She asks, watching Tori grab a pair of jeans, socks, a t-shirt, and a brush.

"Just let me get dressed." Tori says, giving Cat a look saying 'please leave', which Cat doesn't notice.

"Kay kay." Cat says, sitting back on Tori's bed.

"Can you go downstairs please?" Tori asks, looking at the oblivious Cat.

"Why? I've seen you change during our sleepovers before." Cat asks, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Yeah, but I usually had my underwear on underneath." Tori says, hinting at what she didn't put on after her shower.

"And you want me to leave because only Jadey can see you naked. Got it." Cat says, standing up and leaving, giggling at the blush growing on Tori's face.

Ten minutes later, after changing, doing her hair and make-up, and making sure she has her keys, phone, and money, Tori walks down the stairs to see Cat talking to her parents. "What Tori doesn't know is that the guys and I are setting Tori and Jade up for a breakfast date, so don't tell her." Cat says, clearly not hearing Tori coming down the stairs.

"Your secret's safe with us." David Vega says, glancing at his youngest on the steps. "But I suggest we stop talking about it now. Tori's on her way down the stairs." He whispers loud enough for Tori to hear.

"Kay kay." Cat says, nodding as she backs up a bit.

**A bit short, but just a random way to end this. I also wanted to show some Cori friendship and that Cat might not be as sneaky as she'd like to be. Sorry if it's not very good, it's just something to set up the sequel and the relationship for Tori and Jade.**

**Thank you for reading, hope this was a good, or at least decent, ending for this and set up for the sequel.**

**As I said before, the next thing I'll be working on is the sequel to my **_**'VicTORious'**_** crossover with **_**'Once Upon A Time'**_**. After that, I'll probably write the sequel to **_**'The Vega-Marx Secret'**_**, which will probably be a two or three shot to show the aftermath of Shelby telling the world about Tori and the Vega's, as well as Tori and Jade getting together. After that, I don't know what I'll be working on, but I want to finish and and all sequels for previous fics I think need a proper ending to them.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
